This Is Growing Up
by The Wasp1995
Summary: Even in the land of dinosaurs, nothing stays the same. Littlefoot and his friends start to feel the effects of 'The Time of the Great Change'. As they struggle to cope with the signs of coming adulthood, certain feelings start to come to the surface, some that break the laws of nature itself. And the Great Valley will never quite be the same. T rating for adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**It has been a long time since I've published anything on here. A solid two years in fact. I've written stories for certain other fandoms here and there. But I have not been able to find inspiration for another story, that is until now. I loved the 'Land Before Time' movies and many of the sequels. It was one of the best parts of childhood. Watching them made me nostalgic and after reading much of the work from other authors on the LBT section of the site, I decided to take a crack of my own at a story about Littlefoot and his universe.**

 **So here it is! I hope you enjoy! And just so you know, there will be nothing sexually graphic in this story. This is about love and adventure and development of the characters. But it is rated T just to be on the safe side.**

 **Hope you all enjoy! Now without further ado, I present to you:**

 **'This Is Growing Up'**

Chapter 1. Witnessing 'Nature'

"Pass the rock! Over here!"

"Come on, I'm open!"

It was another magnificent day in the Great Valley. The leaves were green, the sky a bright turquoise, and the sun shone far and wide over the land of the largest and most fantastic creatures on the earth, the dinosaurs.

To Littlefoot, the now teenage Apatosaurus, life went on much as it had for the past 14 years of his existence. He had his grandma and grandpa along with his father Bron, whom he still saw once a year when his herd made its way to the Valley. There was plenty of green food to eat, water to drink, and mud to jump in. Above all, he still had his friends, Petri (the Pteranodon), Ducky (the Saurolophus), Spike (the Stegosaurus) and Cera (the Triceratops).

He was bigger now, much bigger. His worries about not growing had all but vanished. Littlefoot, though only a juvenile, was well on his way to becoming as big as his father and grandfather before him. He could reach parts of trees he couldn't before and was gaining in strength every day. Indeed, they had all reached a considerable size for each of their species.

However, despite the maturity of their bodies, Littlefoot and company still loved their relatively carefree life. They ate and drank as they pleased. Games were still fun and a great way to pass the time. They went about their days as they had when they were barely out of hatchling-hood,

Of course, even for dinosaurs, nothing ever truly stays the same.

The rock skipped passed Petri and into Cera who hit it with her forehead towards Spike. Running along the edges of the trees, they were doing their best to keep along the path and avoid having to search among the heavy vegetation.

Ducky laughed, "Spike pass it to me!"

Unlike when they were younger, she was now large enough to use her own tail. She caught the pass and tossed it over to Littlefoot.

"Hey guys watch this!" he said catching the rock with his foot. "My dad taught me this trick last year."

Using his head, he flipped the rock in the air, landing on his neck, upon which it slid to the end of his tail. Littlefoot then fired it with such speed, the others were forced to duck to avoid impact. It soared into the underbrush and out of sight.

"Yeesh, glad me missed that one" Petri muttered.

"Great job, Littlefoot" Cera said rolling her eyes. "Not much a trick since you almost took out an eye"

"Sorry, guys. Don't worry, I'll find it."

He walked into the bushes to begin his search.

"Don't get lost, lest I have to save you again" Cera called after him.

Littlefoot chuckled to himself. He was more than used to Cera's ribbing by now. She still had her headstrong nature (typical among three horns) but was far less obnoxious in her attitude and more playful now. Besides, he had gotten her out of tight spots at least as much as she had for him. She knew this as well as he did.

He checked the bushes along the edge without any luck and decided to push further into the trees. The underbrush was especially thick this time of year so he needed to search more thoroughly than usual.

After a couple of more minutes he was beginning to slightly regret his little stunt. So were his friends apparently.

"Littlefoot! What's taking so long?" Cera called from afar.

"Hold on! Just give me a sec!"

He searched around with more urgency, going yet farther into the trees until he saw a lump of gray near the base of a large bush.

"Gotcha" he said with satisfaction.

Just as he was about to grab the rock and head back towards his friends he heard the strangest noise. A loud, grunting sound that was somewhat similar to Mr. Threehorn's dismissive growls. Only this was much more guttural, and dare he say it? Animalistic?

Taking note of the direction of the sound, Littlefoot's natural inquisitiveness got the better of him, as it usually did. Poking his head through the bushes, he came upon the edge of a clearing within the forest.

What he saw defied his own comprehension. In the middle of the clearing stood Mr. Clubtail but he wasn't alone. Another clubtail was with him, and he was standing in an awkward position on top of it. At first glance, they appeared to be fighting, but as Littlefoot watched more closely that did not appear to be the case. Come to think of it, when had he ever seen two dinosaurs fight like that before?

Upon further inspection he saw that the second clubtail was female. Littlefoot couldn't be sure, but were they both…enjoying whatever this was? All he knew is that the longer he watched, the more uncomfortable he became and the more he wished he hadn't stumbled upon the two clubtails.

He removed his head from the bush and attempted to back away slowly as to not get caught eavesdropping, when he tripped on the very same rock he had been searching for. He fell hard on his back with a mighty thud. In the past he might have gone unnoticed, but he wasn't exactly small anymore. He must've made quite a noise as he heard Mr. Clubtail exclaim,

"What was that?"

"I don't know dear" a female voice replied soothingly.

"Someone's out there"

"Relax dear, I'm sure it was just a fallen tree branch of some sort."

"I'd rather check it's not some sharptooth lying in wait…"

"Really you're being paranoid hun. Come back and snuggle, after all it's so rare we get any alone time."

"Well alright then…" and he heard the clubtails giggling to each other.

Not wanting to wait around for a repeat performance, Littlefoot took off running as fast he could in the other direction, all concerns for the rock left behind in the dust.

When he finally made it back to his friends he burst through the bushes, panting like mad, trying to formulate words to what he had just witnessed.

"You guys! You guys!"

"Littlefoot, what is the matter?" Ducky asked, quite perturbed.

"Yeah you look you just saw sharptooth" Petri added.

"No it's not that it's…something else"

Cera walked forward and tried to console her friend.

"Alright Littlefoot, relax and take it easy. Now what exactly happened back there that made you so shaken up? You don't exactly scare easy"

Still slightly panting, the young longneck attempted to explain.

"Well I was looking for the rock, and I finally found it. But then I heard weird noises coming from in front of me. Like this weird grunting, growling sound."

"When me hear weird noses I just fly in opposite direction"

"Yeah, so I'm guessing you just had to know what it was you heard," Cera remarked.

"Well yeah, I mean I had to make sure it wasn't anything bad."

"But was it anything bad?" Ducky asked.

"Obviously not or he wouldn't be here right now," Cera said with her trademark sarcasm.

Spike simply grunted as he turned his attention to some grass nearby.

"Anyway, so I poked my head through the bushes to see what it was and well…it was really weird."

"Weird how?"

"Well I saw Mr. Clubtail and he was with another clubtail, a girl one. And he had his front legs on top of her back bumping against her."

Totally perplexed, the other juvenile dinosaurs didn't seem to have an answer for this.

"You said they were making weird noses? Growling at each other?" Cera asked.

"Kinda but…"

"Well that's it then, Mr. Clubtail was just fighting another one of his kind, no big deal."

"There's more to it than that. They seemed to like it."

There was a slight pause in which only the sound of Spike eating could be heard.

"What do you mean 'like'?" Ducky inquired.

"Of course they liked it. All dinosaurs like fighting" Cera said dismissively.

"Me thinks threehorns like it too much" Petri muttered, but not quietly enough.

"What was that?" she turned on him aggressively.

"Nothing!" he said quickly.

"Anyway Littlefoot you're making this into a big deal. We fight, we play, we wrestle, it's how things work. Nothing to be alarmed about."

Littlefoot wanted to believe her, but he was not at all convinced that this was a simple case of a territory dispute.

"But the position they were in, he was mounting her"

He even put his front two feet upon a nearby rock to demonstrate.

The others laughed at the show, much to his annoyance.

"Guys come on"

"Sorry, Littlefoot, but you look funny, you do, you do," Ducky giggled.

"Littlefoot forget it. We got a whole day ahead of us and we're wasting it by standing here, quit mounting that rock and let's go do something fun," said Cera. "Anyone want to play pinecone bowling?"

The suggestion was met with enthusiasm, even Littlefoot found himself wanting to join in.

"Alright, I'm in"

"Yes!"

"Me call Spike's team!"

"You're always on Spike's team Petri."

"Yeah cuz me no throw rock well."

"That's not our problem…"

Littlefoot laughed inwardly at the antics of his friends. However, even as they ran down towards the deepest part of the valley, he couldn't help but wonder just what those clubtails were up to. The images were simply too vivid in his head not to.

* * *

 **Thanks everyone! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Second one will be up within the week!**

 **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is ready to go! I think this scene will be quite familiar to all of us. We've all been there and done that.**

 **As always, please review. I love critique and feedback from people. This is a short chapter, but they're going to get much longer from here.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2. The 'Talk'**

As Littlefoot walked back home that evening he could feel his curious nature once again rising with him. His friends had dismissed his concerns as his imagination gone awry, after all dinosaurs fought all the time right? But for some reason he couldn't get the images of the club tails out of his head. There was something off about it, even if he couldn't quite put his foot on it.

He was so focused on what he had seen, he barely noticed his grandmother greeting him when he reached their grassy spot.

"Hello, Littlefoot" she asked him with a smile. "How was your day?"

"Oh it was…fine" he half stammered. "Just hung out with Cera, Ducky, Spike and Petri."

"Well I hope you kids had fun" said his grandfather yawning. "But it's best we get some sleep now. The bright circle stops for no one you know. And besides, you've been sleeping in much too often lately."

"Haha, yeah I know, Grandpa. I'll try to get up early tomorrow."

Chuckling, his grandpa smiled, "You're getting older. It's only natural. Now let's all go to sleep."

Nodding his head, Littlefoot was fighting an internal battle as to whether or not he should tell his grandparents about what he had witnessed. He didn't want to run the risk that he was doing something he shouldn't have, but his grandparents were very understanding and patient. They never got upset at him over incidents like this.

In the end, his curiosity won over.

"Grandma, Grandpa?"

They both turned to look at him.

"Yes? What is it, Littlefoot?" she asked.

"Is something on your mind?" his grandpa said.

"Well yeah actually..um..something happened today while I was playing with my friends."

"Yes, go on."

"It's nothing bad I swear" he said rubbing his foot into the dirt. "My friends and I were playing today and I accidentally hit the rock too fast into the bushes. It was the trick dad showed me."

"Of course," his grandpa said nodding.

"And I was looking for the rock until I came across Mr. Clubtail. He was with another club tail and well he was doing something…"

His grandma raised her eyebrows.

"Doing what exactly?"

He proceeded to describe the actions of the two club tails, all the while he noticed his grandparents were looking steadily more embarrassed.

"And my friends all thought it was nothing more than just normal roughhousing. But they didn't see what I saw, it was way different than that. Do you know what it was those club tails were doing?"

His grandparents looked at each other and sighed.

"We knew this day would come, dear," Grandpa Longneck said to his wife.

"I suppose you're right" she replied. "There's no use in not telling him. He's at the age where he needs to know."

"Need to know what?" Littlefoot asked. "What do you mean?"

Lowering his head down, though not as low as the old days, his grandfather suddenly appeared quite serious.

"Littlefoot, I think it's time we had a talk. You have grown up better than we ever could have hoped or imagined. We are very proud of you. But with growing up comes new knowledge and new responsibilities. You're old enough now to understand what we're about to tell you."

His grandparents' solemn behavior only increased his curiosity.

"I knew there was more to this than what my friends were saying."

"Indeed, you've always had good instincts" said his grandfather. "Normally I'd say we should wait until morning but this is important enough that it merits staying up later than usual."

"Does this mean I can sleep in tomorrow?" Littlefoot asked excitedly.

"I suppose so, seeing as I am the reason you'll be up late," the elderly longneck replied with a smile. "But not too late. You don't want to miss breakfast."

"Alright! Thanks, Grandpa!"

"You're welcome, now then…"

Sighing again and standing up tall, he cleared his throat.

"Now listen carefully, Littlefoot. This will take a while..."

* * *

 **What will be the result of this little conversation? Find out in the next installment of 'This Is Growing Up'**

 **-Punkrocka23**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my friends, my friends hello, to quote our favorite pink fastrunner. The third chapter is up for all to see. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Thank you to all who have reviewed, favorited, followed, and helped me with this fic. If you have any questions, PM me or ask them in the review page, I'll answer them at the end of the following chapter.**

 **As always, please review. Any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Rock on!**

 **Chapter 3. Dangerous and Dirty Subjects**

The next day, Littlefoot told his friends exactly what he and his grandparents had discussed the previous night while munching on treestars. Needless to say, the reaction was predictable.

"So those club tails were…"

"Mating? Yeah" he replied nonchalantly. He normally took more satisfaction in proving Cera wrong. But the implications of what they had all just learned subdued the mood significantly.

Petri looked at the treestar he held in his hand and gulped.

"All of a sudden me not so hungry anymore."

"Me neither. No, no, no."

Spike nodded his head in agreement as well. He may not say much but it did not make him stupid.

"So what happens now?" Cera asked, poking at her food with her paw.

Littlefoot shrugged. "I don't know. I suppose we'll get married and have babies of our own someday. That's the way the circle of life works. At least that's what my grandparents said."

"Well what if I don't want to get married or have babies?" Cera asked sounding defiant. "This whole process sounds gross."

"My grandparents said they had the same reaction when they were our age. But as they grew up more the idea became more appealing."

They then exchanged glances, as Littlefoot rested himself down upon the grass.

"I do not want any of that at all, I do not," Ducky said throwing her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, besides" Cera chimed in. "We do most things now without the adults anyway. We're already grown up."

"Eh kind of" Littlefoot said.

"Sort of" shrugged Petri.

Spike grumbled in his own unique way.

"Spike is right. We may be bigger but we are not yet grownups," Ducky translated. She had her own unique of understanding what her adopted brother was trying to say.

"So why even bother learning about this?" Cera asked as she slumped down on a nearby rock.

"Because this is the age where it all starts. This is the age where we start changing," Littlefoot said.

"Changing how?"

"Me thought we just get bigger," Petri said swooping down on Spike's back.

"It's more than that. At least that's what my grandparents said," Littlefoot replied. "They didn't tell me anything beyond mating"

" 'Mating', what a weird word," Cera muttered.

"It's how we all exist," Littlefoot countered.

Then he got a really devious idea. One sure to get a rise out of his three horn friend.

"Hey, it just occurred to me your dad and Tria had to mate in order to conceive Tricia. Tell me, how does that make you feel? Knowing that your dad had to get on top of her and…"

He never got a chance to finish his sentence, because Cera charged at him so quick he barely had time to get out of the way to avoid her wrath.

"Why you! Come here!" she yelled in fury as she charged again.

"Gotta catch me first slow-horn!"

"Littlefoot I'm warning you!" she said through clenched teeth, face turning beet red.

All he could do is laugh as Cera chased him around in a circle desperately trying to catch him. The others started to laugh too, that is until Cera managed to ram him into the ground and topple him over. He quickly got back up and started to push back with his own strength sending her sliding backwards.

"Oh no you don't!" Cera snarled. And with a mighty push she sent him flying on his back.

Groaning, Littlefoot was about to get up again until he noticed the female three horn standing over him. She did not look pleased.

Laughing still but not as hard, Littlefoot gave her a toothy grin.

"Gee, Cera easy with the horns. Pretty soon you'll need them to keep your future husband in line."

For a split second, he thought he had just teased the wrong horns, but just as soon as he said it, Cera rolled her eyes and gave a small smile herself.

"You're unbelievable, you know that?"

The rest of the gang, who had been holding in their collective breath in fear that Cera might blow her top, began to laugh again and after a moment or so, so did she.

Littlefoot got up and grinned sheepishly.

"I am quite the charmer, aren't I?"

"Don't push it longneck" but she beamed at him just the same.

 _She's a lot cuter when she smiles, I wish she did it more_ , Littlefoot thought to himself.

 _Wait what?_

"Well I'm feeling much better now, yup, yup, yup," said Ducky happily.

"Me too. This whole mating thing stinks," Petri remarked, flying above their heads.

"Ditto on that," agreed Cera. "What are we so worried about? I'm not having babies any time soon. This conversation is getting old anyway."

Littlefoot agreed, though the thought still made him a bit unnerved, he wanted to move on from this.

"Yeah, I guess it is. Come on, let's find some more treestars. I can reach most of the tallest trees now."

"Please, I can just knock them down on my own."

And so they set down the old beaten path towards their favorite spot to eat treestars, although Spike stopped along the way to smell the roses (and subsequently eat them). It seemed that the issue at hand was at an end. Or so they all thought.

* * *

The evening slowly turned to dusk as Littlefoot and his grandparents began settling down for the night. Stars appeared like diamonds, twinkling down on the dinosaur world, constellations shone brightly as they had for millions of years and for millions of years yet to come.

"Well I think it's about that time," Grandpa Longneck observed.

"Yes it's time to rest," agreed his wife. She glanced down at her grandson. "Littlefoot are you ok? What we told you yesterday is a lot to take in at once."

"I'm fine, Grandma, don't worry. I learned something really important. As you guys said, it's part of life."

She smiled. "Good. You really are quite mature for your age. You amaze your grandfather and I every day."

"Thanks, Grandma" Littlefoot said happily as she nuzzled him.

"Well now, I think it's time for some…" his grandfather stopped and narrowed his eyes, the darkness clouding his older vision.

"What in the name of sanity is that?"

Slowly but surely, a group of dinosaurs were getting closer and their voices louder.

 _They do not sound happy_ , Littlefoot observed. Then after a few more moments he recognized the group as the parents of his friends.

 _Uh oh…_

His grandparents looked stunned, as Mr. Threehorn and the rest of the group approached.

"Longneck!" he thundered.

Littlefoot could see Ducky and Spike's mom as well as Petri's. He did not have a good feeling about this.

"Mr. Threehorn what on earth is so important that you felt the need to intrude upon us at this time of night? We are trying to sleep."

"Your grandson, that's what," the large triceratops replied aggressively. "He's been filling my daughter's head with…dangerous and dirty subjects," he ended shivering.

The other adults murmured in agreement.

"What kind of example is this?"

"Our children are being corrupted!"

"Absolutely shameful!"

Shaking his head in disbelief, Grandpa Longneck, ever the voice of rationality, attempted to reason with his fellow adults.

"Please, please my friends there is no reason to get upset at Littlefoot. If you should be upset at anyone it's us, we were the ones who told Littlefoot about this delicate matter."

Mr. Threehorn snorted in disgust.

"Be that as it may, he felt the need to share it with the rest of our kids when they are entirely too young to hear about such matters."

Littlefoot glanced over at Cera, who appeared very uncomfortable and even regretful.

"Daddy, please…" she started, but she was quickly shouted down by her father.

"Hush Cera, I will handle this."

He turned back towards the three Longnecks.

"You've got some explaining to do. Especially you, young one."

Littlefoot at this point felt slightly betrayed by his friends.

"Guys!" he said. "Why did you tell your parents?"

Cera, Spike, Petri and Ducky looked away bashfully.

"Me no know we wasn't supposed to tell nobody," Petri said.

"Me neither. Nope, nope, nope."

Mr. Threehorn took advantage of this confession to pounce.

"Aha! So you admit it? Our children came to us tonight telling us what you told them. Have you no proper manners boy?"

At this stage, Grandma Longneck stepped in with far more resolve than she normally gave. She was used to Topsy Threehorn's antics by now, but this was going beyond the pale.

"Mr. Threehorn you are entirely out of line. Littlefoot merely observed what we all know to be a natural part of life. There is no fault to be had here."

More murmuring, but this time there was seemingly less outrage.

"Still," Mr. Threehorn said but noticeably more subdued. "This subject is not something our children should be learning about."

Grandpa Longneck spoke up now.

"My friend, you are blind to the fact that your daughter, our children are growing up before our very eyes. They are not hatchlings anymore, but young adults. We all knew that sooner or later that this would happen. The day has come to teach them about the natural ways of the world."

The talking persisted and opinion seemed to be turning in favor of the old longnecks.

"There's no getting around it," Susa Duckbill said at last, lowering her head. "They aren't children any longer. They need to know the truth. But…" and without warning she started shedding tears.

"There, there" Petri's mother said, comforting the swimmer. "Initially I was angry too, but I agree with Grandma Longneck, we cannot blame Littlefoot for acknowledging what we too were once ignorant of."

Mr. Threehorn was especially sheepish at this point, knowing he had overreacted and frightened the young longneck, as well as his daughter.

"Daddy," a small voice spoke up. "I already told you, Littlefoot didn't do anything wrong. Please don't be upset."

His daughter's words softened the old Triceratops's heart. He cared for her wellbeing and sometimes that drove him to rash actions.

"Oh…well I suppose you're right. But what are we to do? If our kids are to learn about this how are we to go about it? My own father would never speak of it."

Another round of murmuring and discussion took place in which the grownups seemed inclined as usual to argue amongst themselves. That is until grandpa Longneck managed to become the voice of reason again.

"My friends please, we all realize the implications of this. But now is not the time to discuss the matter. We are all tired and just a bit overwhelmed. Let's all agree to meet tomorrow and decide what must be done. For now, we need to rest."

The adults and even the young teens agreed.

"He right. Me pooped from today," Petri said, eyelids drooping.

"Might as well wait until we're all more refreshed," agreed Mr. Threehorn. "Come on everyone."

Slowly the crowd began to disperse, but the large male triceratops stopped suddenly.

"My apologies, Grandpa Longneck, you too Littlefoot. I didn't mean to…"

"It's quite alright Tops," Grandpa said kindly. "No lasting harm done."

Nodding his head, he turned around and began to walk home.

"Let's go, Cera."

She followed him obediently but not before glancing at Littlefoot one last time, giving an apologetic glance and he couldn't be sure, but was she blushing?

"Come, Littlefoot. The night circle is already rising," said his grandma.

"Right."

Littlefoot made his way back to his favorite sleeping spot and soon began to doze. He could hear the soft snoring of his grandparents beside him. He was glad that he wasn't in trouble, but he couldn't shake the feeling that after the last couple of days, things would never quite be the same.

* * *

 **Well there you have it, old Topsy gets upset, Grandma and Grandpa manage to diffuse the situation, and now the gang has knowledge of the 'birds and the bees' as they say. What will result of this? Find out in the next installment of 'This Is Growing Up'!**

 **-Punkrocka23**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here we are again with another chapter of 'This Is Growing Up'. This will be an interesting chapter so if anyone has any questions regarding it, please leave it in the review and I'll answer it next update.**

 **Also I'd like to personally thank Sta Fantasia, The Rhombus and AllegroGiocosco for their support, as well as all those who have favorited and subscribed. It means a great deal.**

 **As always, on with the story!**

 **Chapter 4. Many Lessons**

Grandpa and Grandma Longneck had always done their best.

They had raised their grandson after the death of their daughter and the absence of Bron. They had tried to keep the herd together when the big earthshake struck the land, keep order in the Great Valley when misfortune struck and ward off any threats from sharpteeth. They weren't perfect, this much was clear to them, but there was much to be thankful for. With the right amount of preparation, kindness and leadership, any problem that had come their way had been solved in due time.

But no amount preparation or knowledge could equip them to handle the most difficult challenge imaginable: a teenage dinosaur.

Could they manage, now not as young as they once were, to guide another teenager to adulthood?

"I suspect you're thinking about the same thing as I am" the wise male said to his wife while he munched on leaves.

His wife, eating on the tree next to his appeared unsure as he had ever seen her.

"I am, then again you've always been good at that."

"As you are with me. There's a reason why we chose each other my dear."

"Yes" she said smiling at him. _The old longneck did always have his charming side_.

"And soon it will be time for Littlefoot to do the same. He will find his partner, the girl of his dreams."

Grandma Longneck swallowed her green food.

"It is such a feeling, to know your grandson is reaching adulthood," she said aloud. "But the experience differs as grandparents to a boy than being the parents of a girl."

"My dear we did fine with Adeline, we can do the same with Littlefoot. In fact, we need not be so cautious with him as we were with our daughter. The only thing we need to worry about is whether or not he becomes a father too early…"

"Grandpa Longneck do behave" she chastised.

Chuckling slightly, he replied, "Of course my apologies. But we must try not to worry too much. He has always had a good head on his shoulders. He will come out of this perfectly fine."

Looking at him seriously, grandma longneck had a glare that could pierce anyone, even if it was not out of anger.

"At the same time we must be realistic. Littlefoot is about to go through some serious changes in his life that are not easy to deal with when one is so young. As you and I both know, mental maturity comes _after_ physical maturity."

"I know grandma; we were both young once."

"But of course you realize that he is no ordinary longneck. We know this, Bron knows this, and I'm quite sure Adaline knew it even if she never got the chance to say it openly."

A small tear appeared in her eye at the mention of her late daughter. She wiped the tear on a tree star, but not before her husband noticed.

"My dear, please. It hurts me to see you like this. We both weep eternally for what happened that day. But it is the future that we must look to. Our grandson. As you said, Littlefoot is destined for great things."

"Yes, and we must ensure that outcome. Whether he joins his father or starts his own herd here in the Great Valley, it is imperative for the good of our species. That day is coming soon."

The elderly male looked at his wife thoughtfully.

"Be patient my dear. We must not rush Littlefoot into anything before he is ready. When the opportunity arises, he will have plenty of chances to meet female longnecks of our kind."

Grandma Longneck smiled at this.

"Yes you are right. The thought of the day he gets married warms my heart."

"As it does mine. And we will do all we can to see him through these years."

Grandpa looked west towards another faraway patch of trees.

"In the meantime, we must place our trust in Mr. Thicknose to educate our growing children properly about the Time of the Great Change."

* * *

Unfortunately, that was not the scenario Grandpa Longneck envisioned.

Mr. Thicknose, still the formal instructor of the Great Valley, was struggling to keep the teenage dinosaurs focused. Littlefoot flicking pinecones at Cera with his trail, Petri was practicing his dive bombing, and Ducky was riding on top of Spike cheering on the flyer's impressive feats.

"Alright, alright settle down young…."

Mr. Thicknose stopped. He was about to say the words "young ones" but that didn't seem to be quite accurate anymore. The children he had once taught were now almost as big as he was and still growing. True they were still juveniles but he could no longer consider or treat them like mere hatchlings.

"Ehh, I mean settle down everyone,"

 _I guess that term will do,_ he thought. In any case, it was enough to catch their attention from their roughhousing. Slowly, they assembled around in a semi-circle in front of him.

"As you are all well aware your parents have decided to entrust me to teach you on a matter most delicate…"

Littlefoot tried to listen attentively. He had a newfound respect and relationship with the old thicknose since the days of the big freeze. If anyone could help them understand 'the Time of Great Change' as his grandpa called it, it was him.

Cera nudged him as Mr. Thicknose droned on. Unfortunately, that tendency hadn't changed.

"Ugh, I wish he wasn't so boring," she whispered. "He wouldn't be so bad if he didn't sound like a creaky old log."

"Cut him some slack," Littlefoot. "Least he's not a cranky old three horn," he winked.

"Shut up," she replied giving him a slightly harder nudge.

"…so in conclusion. I will attempt to inform and guide you on your journey experiencing the Time of the Great Change. Or otherwise known as 'puberty.'"

The teens all looked at each other in surprise.

"Huh?"

"Let's just use the term 'Great Change' for the sake of posterity. In any case, there a number of things you will experience as you get older and some will be quite strange."

Ducky looked nervous.

"I do not like the sound of that, Mr. Thicknose."

"Me neither," Petri agreed before asking with some reluctance, "What sort of changes? Is it painful?"

"It's nothing life threatening," soothed Mr. Thicknose. "Although I will admit some are rather unpleasant. Much of it depends on the species and of course, gender."

Littlefoot suddenly became more conscious of the girls in his midst, one in particular, who caught his eye and quickly turned away turning beet red (likewise causing a reciprocal reaction).

"I won't get too graphic" assured Mr. Thicknose. "But there is some basic knowledge you should know. I'll start with the boys."

He turned to Littlefoot, Petri and Spike.

"One of the first changes boys typically experience are voice cracks. As your voice deepens sometimes it will alternate between high and low pitches."

"What that sound like?" squeaked Petri, who then clapped his hands over his beak in embarrassment.

"I think you just answered your own question," laughed Cera.

"Hey, it not funny!" he tried to yell, only for another crack to occur.

Everyone started to laugh at this. Petri attempted to make his voice sound more normal. But the more he tried, the worse it became.

"Alright that's enough" Mr. Thicknose said, betraying a slight amusement in his own voice.

"Oh man, I haven't laughed that hard in good long while," Cera said wiping a tear from her eye with a front paw.

"Moving on," the old Pachyrhinosaurus continued. "The males, especially among three horns, tend to get bolder and much more aggressive. This will manifest itself in many ways, the most common of which tends to be fighting or pranks."

 _I've never really done any pranks before, or want to fight people_ , thought Littlefoot. _Why would I want to now?_

He shook his head and tried to divert his attention back to the lesson.

"You all are now at the age where your bodies will start to grow much more rapidly in order to achieve their adult sizes."

"We are already big, yup, yup, yup. Are you saying we will get bigger?" Ducky asked.

"Yes, and the patterns of growth will vary among you, although girls tend to grow earlier than boys."

"Haha" Cera said, sticking out her tongue at Littlefoot, Spike and Petri.

"However," added Mr. Thicknose, with a hint of a chuckle. "The boys will end up sustaining their growth longer and will end up much bigger."

"Haha" replied Littlefoot in kind, nipping Cera with his tail.

"Hey!"

Mr. Thicknose rolled his eyes.

 _I almost forgot that growth doesn't necessarily equate maturity, especially among teenagers_

"Anyway," he said clearing his throat. "In order to facilitate this growth, you all experience an marked increase in appetite. However, it will be especially prevalent among the boys."

Ducky put her hands on her head.

"Spike already eats enough as it is. He will eat all of the green food in the Great Valley if his appetite gets any bigger."

They all turned towards the Stegosaurus, who had found a small patch of grass to much on.

"Well I can't tell a difference so far," barbed Cera.

She turned back towards Mr. Thicknose.

"All this talk about the boys, what about the girls?" she humphed.

"Do not worry, I have not forgotten about you" said the old teacher. "Girls experience most of the same changes as the boys. However, there are others that will be different, some I will leave to your stepmother to explain to you. But one of the first will be mood swings. These will occur mostly at random, but especially in times when one is feeling emotional or vulnerable…"

"Mr. Thicknose?" Littlefoot interrupted. He felt guilty for doing so, but the question in his mind was bugging him too much.

"Yes Littlefoot?"

"What happens after dinosaurs mate?"

Looking slightly uncomfortable, Mr. Thicknose frowned.

"Er..sorry" Littlefoot backtracked.

"I'm not upset with you Littlefoot, but I am trying to figure out how best to answer your question."

Standing a little more upright he attempted to address it.

"Well you all know mating is the act of making hatchlings. During this time there is an extended courtship between the male and female dinosaurs. Females will typically not eat for an extended period of time in order to protect the nest. The psychological and physiological stress will cause considerable strain."

"Suddenly, I feel less enthusiastic about being a girl," muttered Cera.

"Same," echoed Ducky. "Yup, yup, yup."

"During the Great Change, each gender will start to notice the other in ways previously unknown to them. This in turn causes fighting among the males in order to win the heart of a female."

"You mean love?" Petri squeaked. "Me no want to fall in love!"

"Yeah that stuff is for grown ups," Cera added.

Littlefoot stayed silent as he glanced at the orange three horn next to him.

"Well, like it or not, you all are in the midst of becoming adults. This is what happens during the 'Time of the Great Change," Mr. Thicknose spoke sagely. "It is not always an easy process to go through. But I assure you, you all make it through just fine."

He then gave a rare smile.

"I too remember first being told about love and being just as apprehensive as you are. But if there's one thing I can guarantee, it's that you all will warm up to the idea very soon."

The others muttered amongst themselves at this revelation, however all Littlefoot could do was stare at Cera. He had been doing this more often lately, and now he was afraid he knew why.

 _I hate changing,_ he thought to himself.

Apparently, love had showed up much sooner than expected.

* * *

 **Well now, apparently we have a bit of a romance in the mix don't we? Stay tuned for more! As always, please review!**

 **~Punkrocka23**


	5. Chapter 5

**Greetings everyone. 5th Chapter is up and running! Not much to say about this one except the usual: Read and Review!**

 **Enjoy everyone!**

 **Also I want to thank the Guest that reviewed and address one of his concerns. Yes it's true this fic will not feature Littlefoot and Ali, I won't rule that out for future stories, but I've always felt Littlefoot and Cera, being opposites, were a natural draw to each other because they balance the other out and have a natural dynamic. To each their own:) I hope you still continue to read.**

 **Anyway, on with the story.**

 **Chapter 5. Musings**

The following week, after numerous informative lessons from Mr. Thicknose, the gang was walking rather wearily towards a grassy area near the watering hole. The sun was shining as brightly as it ever was, but today did not quite seem so sunny.

They soon reached the edge of the bank and rested themselves down.

"Guys, I am worried, yup, yup, yup," Ducky said sadly as she rested her back against a nearby tree.

"Me feel same way," agreed Petri.

Even Littlefoot could not shake off the collective uneasiness they all felt.

"This is a lot to take in," he said.

"Oh come on you guys, what are you scaredy eggs so glum about," Cera chastised them.

Littlefoot knew the three horn well enough by now to know when she was just showing bravado.

"Cera, you're just as overwhelmed as the rest of us," Littlefoot said not looking up from his spot on the grass.

She didn't say anything in reply. She just 'humphed' and turned away from him.

"I am scared of the Great Change," Ducky said. "There must be a way to know when it happens."

"There is no way Ducky," said Littlefoot. "It just…happens. You can't control or know ahead of time when it comes."

"It already happening now!" cracked Petri, pointing to his beak. "Me still no talk right!"

"Yeah but yours is funny," Cera smirked.

"Me glad me so amusing to you"

Meanwhile something popped into Littlefoot's head that had been on his mind a lot lately.

"When do guys suppose we'll fall in love?" he asked aloud.

Spike just shrugged, he then found a clump of green food to munch on.

"Littlefoot you really are a hopeless romantic aren't you?" laughed Cera.

"Hey, I'm just curious. We're all gonna have to at some point. Find someone within the herd and get married. Just part of the great circle of life."

"You act like it's all preordained," Cera said raising an eyebrow.

"Isn't it?"

"I certainly don't believe that. What if I want something different? What if I don't want to marry within the herd?"

Littlefoot sat up now, digesting these words.

"What do you mean? You don't want to be with another threehorn?"

"In case you haven't noticed, three horns are pretty bossy. Especially the males."

"Gee, you don't say,"

He got up on a rock near the bank, screwed up his face and began a crude imitation of Topps.

"Cera! Stop playing with that Longneck! I'm your father and I know what's best for you!"

Petri, Ducky, and Spike laughed, while Cera just frowned and rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, you guys are overreacting to all this. This is nothing compared to what we've faced before. We've took on giant sharp teeth and you guys are worried about voice cracks and getting married?"

"I still do not think making eggs and sitting on them without food is very fun, no, no, no," Ducky said.

"Ducky, I'm telling you. Nothing bad is going to happen because of this. Nothing."

Then, a flicker of doubt entered her face as soon she said it.

"Right?"

* * *

 **I know it was a short one, but brace yourselves, the chapters are going to start getting much longer, starting with the next one. Rock on!**

 **~Punkrocka23**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back everyone to another installment of 'This Is Growing Up'. Hope you're ready, because this is a very in depth chapter and holds a great deal of emotion and conflict. I truly have enjoyed writing this and I can't wait to publish further chapters.**

 **In this effort, I would like to thank 'The Rhombus' a fellow LBT author who has helped me with errors and editing. He is a tremendously talented writer. If you haven't already, go read his stories 'The Seven Hunters', 'Songs of the Seven Hunters', and 'Mender's Tale'. You won't be disappointed.**

 **Also to the guest who keeps reviewing, I thank you. And keep on the look out, more characters will be entering this tale later on I promise you.**

 **Moving forward, on with the story!**

 **Chapter 6. Growing Pains**

The watering hole was cool, clear, and refreshing on a hot day in the Great Valley. But one dinosaur was not in the mood to participate in what was usually one of her favorite activities.

The rest of her siblings (with the exception of Spike) seemed to be as enthusiastic as they ever were about swimming gracefully through the water, practicing their strokes with ease.

But not Ducky.

The teenage Saruolophus felt funny. And not the in the same way she usually did if she felt mad. This kind of feeling was not just in the pit of her stomach, but within the very confines of her entire body. It surged like boiling lava through her veins.

Jaded, apathetic, bored, angry, and weary of everything around her. The strangest part though was that she had no idea why. But at the moment, everything was stupid and pointless.

As she lay on the grass underneath a shady tree, her mother called,

"Ducky, don't you want to come in? The water's the best it's been all year."

"No."

Her mother raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you sure? It's a hot day and…"

"I said no, mother."

Ducky thought that would be the end of it, but apparently she was too sharp because the next thing she knew, her mom was standing over her looking quite stern.

"What has gotten into you, young lady? I do not like that tone of voice."

"What else is new?"

"Now really this is ridiculous, for the past few weeks you don't want to do anything with me or your siblings. I've had to deal with them too but you have been by far the worst."

"I'm sorry I'm such a burden to you."

Her mother's expression changed from disapproval to anger.

"Ducky, I will not tolerate this attitude of yours. Come to the water and practice your swimming."

"I already told you I'm not interested. Leave me alone!" Ducky yelled.

"Ducky…" her mother warned.

"I don't care about swimming and you can't make me do anything I do not want to do" she said defiantly. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to find Spike and be with him for a while."

As she got up, her mother did not call after her or try and stop her path. Only confusion and shock how her once sweet daughter could react so negatively.

Ducky did not take any pleasure in talking to her mom like that, she felt more than a little guilty. At the same time, she was tired of her constant monitoring of her behavior like some sort of hovering flyer. It was more than enough to drive anyone crazy.

As she wandered towards the plains she couldn't help but remember what Mr. Thicknose had said to them about the Great Change- "One of the first changes will be mood swings…"

At the time she hadn't been overly concerned of what might happen as a result of the Great Change but looking back, these feelings had been simmering within her for longer than she had realized. And they were causing considerable strain between her and her mother.

Still keeping an eye out for Spike, she sighed to herself.

"I did not realize that getting bigger would be so difficult."

* * *

Petri hated being laughed at, especially by his siblings. His voice may be cracking, but he was not about to be a pure source of amusement to his brothers and sisters.

"Come on Petri," said one. "Say it again."

"Me no do it."

"But it's so funny," one of his sisters giggled.

"No."

"You know you want…"

"ME SAID NO!"

He hadn't realized he could project that loud and that deep, but it did the trick. His siblings shut right up.

"Relax Petri, we were just kidding around," said his younger brother.

"Me no talking to you."

Just then his mother arrived.

"What's going on here? Is everything okay kids?"

"Everything fine mama. Me was just leaving," Petri gave a dirty look to his siblings.

"Petri do you want to talk about anything?"

Walking towards the edge of the cliff on which their nest sat, the young flyer wasn't in the mood to discuss it.

"Me fine mama. Nothing to talk about with these guys."

And with that he flew into the air, soaring with his increasingly impressive wing span, but never high enough to avoid the misgivings within his heart.

 _This stink worse than clubtail herd on hot day_

* * *

It was business as usual for Spike.

There was only one thing he liked more than eating, and that was to eat more.

So that is precisely what he did. Whenever there was a grazing opportunity he took it without thinking twice. Green food was one of life's joys, the Great Valley had plenty and he was more than willing to take advantage of that fact.

Munching happily, he consumed everything in his path endlessly, that is until he received a tap on the shoulder from an irate looking Iguanodon.

"Hey kid, I know you're a spiketail, but do you mind saving some for the rest of us? We gotta eat too."

Spike looked back at the trail he had carved, and at first he couldn't believe what he saw. He had almost consumed about half the green grass in this one area. That had never happened before. Was his appetite becoming that ravenous?

The Iguanodon must have noticed his shock because his tone softened a bit.

"Just easy on the green food. Nothing personal alright?"

Feeling slightly dejected, Spike simply turned on his heels and began walking back towards home. He would see what Ducky was up to, she always managed to make him feel better.

As he began heading towards the nest, he noticed a pang on his back. Turning around, he saw that it was not anything sharp, a stinger, or anything of that kind. The pain seemed to be originating from the rows on his back.

Spike didn't understand, he knew that adults of his kind usually grew plates and spikes on their backs, but was this how the process started? If so, he did not like it one bit. The more he walked, the worse the throbbing pain became until he had to start gritting his teeth in order to stop from crying out.

Soon (and desperate to find a way to make the pain stop), while heading down the hill towards the nest, he came across his older sister. She didn't look too happy herself and Spike was initially hesitant to approach, he knew how she could be when she was upset.

But that hesitance faded when Ducky saw him coming. Her face lit up, which meant she desired his company. She rushed over to him.

"Hey Spike, I'm glad I caught you. Today has not been good. Oh no, oh no."

He nodded his head in agreement.

"You are lucky mom doesn't try and make you do everything she wants," Ducky frowned crossing her arms. "She cannot get off my tail lately."

Sensing her displeasure, Spike licked her face, a tactic that usually got her to laugh and giggle (one of the many things he loved about her).

It had the desired effect, as she smiled and laughed aloud.

"Thank you, Spike, I needed that. I did."

He grunted as if to say 'You're welcome' (Ducky usually understood him fine) until the pain returned with a vengeance on his back.

Groaning, his sister became immediately concerned.

"What is wrong little brother? Are you feeling okay?"

He shook his head and indicated behind him.

"What do you mean? Is your back hurting?"

A nod.

Ducky came around and observed his body. Spike trusted her, since she knew how to be gentle.

"Does this hurt?"

She pressed down slightly on one of his sort spots, and he immediately yelped, while she stepped back.

"Oh I am sorry, Spike! I will take that as a yes."

He looked at her with an almost pleading look as if to say 'What is going on with me?'

"Oh Spike, let's go down to the tall grass in the meadow, I will rub your sore spots. That's what mom used to do whenever I had a tummy ache. Maybe it'll work for you."

He indicated his agreement with this idea and they set off together.

"I love you, Spike. I don't know what I'd do without you sometimes."

He licked her face in response as she giggled.

* * *

A little pink threehorn laughed and giggled at what were technically her niece and nephew, Dinah and Dana, but that hardly mattered. They were young, carefree and full of boundless energy.

And Cera had to watch them.

True, she was no longer jealous of Tricia as she was in her youth, but Dinah and Dana were still a handful.

"Cera, look at me!"

"Cera, loot at me!"

"Ugh, what?"

She looked and saw that they were getting ready to charge at one another with full speed.

 _Oh boy_

It didn't take long for them to crash with considerable force and then start laughing and giggling.

"Not bad, you two. Remember to get lower and spring into your attack."

"Thanks, Cera!" they said together.

They turned to their pink companion.

"Come on, Tricia!"

"Yeah, it's fun!"

"Okay!" she said happily wagging her tail. "Can I go, sis?"

"Yes you may, just as long as I can see you. Daddy wouldn't be happy if you wandered off too far."

Nodding her head, she ran off to join the others.

Cera smiled to herself. She had grown to care deeply about her half-sister and it truly was a joy to watch her grow up. Tricia was still the baby of the family and a sweet little thing, full of curiosity and excitement.

She definitely took after Tria more than her dad. Whereas Cera had grown up under the tutelage of a stern, domineering parent, Tricia spent more time with a more motherly one. The results showed.

The teenage triceratops sometimes wondered how having a mother growing up would have impacted her. She had always been taught never to show weakness. A threehorn must be aggressive, confident and never back down from anything. Emotion could be shown, but only on occasion and never in front of outsiders, aka Longnecks, big mouths, flyers, and spiketails. Basically anyone who wasn't a threehorn.

She had embraced these ideals and carried them with pride. But there were doubts, doubts she never spoke aloud of course, but were there nonetheless. Tricia was a threehorn no doubt, but she did not carry some traits that were common among most of their species. She did not have the same assertiveness as her older sister. Because of this, she was already well liked by the members of the Great Valley. Cera was loved by her family and friends as well, but knew she possessed a mean streak that made her hard to be around and difficult to relate to.

She would never openly admit it, but there were moments where she wished she carried Tricia's natural sweetness and gentle nature. Not just for popularity but for another reason.

As Cera was now nearing adulthood, her father had begun to make strange inquiries. Ones she did not like discussing.

 _"_ _So…Cera. Have you thought about other Threehorns lately?"_

 _Pausing, she looked up at him puzzled._

 _"_ _Other than you, Tria, and Tricia I'd have to say no. What do you mean?"_

 _Her father appeared unusually nervous, which gave her reason to be more suspicious._

 _"_ _Well I just…you're growing up. In a few years' time, you'll be an adult and being an adult comes with certain expectations."_

 _"_ _Such as?"_

 _"_ _Being the leader of the herd of course. When I'm gone, I fully expect you to carry that mantle. But you'll need someone to share that burden with, someone you care very deeply about."_

 _"…_ _."_

 _"_ _Cera listen. There will come a time that you will want to have a mate, like me and your stepmother."_

 _She definitely didn't like where this was going._

 _"_ _Dad, please. Not right now."_

 _"_ _I was only wondering if you were interested in some of the other males yet. There are some fine young bulls out there that would be more than happy to…."_

 _"_ _Dad! No! Please, I really don't want to talk about this."_

 _Looking quite sheepish, her father seemed to not want to upset his daughter further._

 _"_ _Okay I'm sorry I just…"_

 _"_ _Just leave this topic to Mr. Thicknose. I don't know why you were so upset at Littlefoot when clearly you had no intention of telling me about this stuff until AFTER he stumbled upon two clubtails bumping uglies."_

 _"_ _Cera…"_

 _"_ _Dad, I'm just not ready for this conversation yet okay? I'm not even thinking about boys yet, let alone mating."_

 _Topps didn't say anything. He only shrugged and turned to go find his wife, clearly not desiring to try and engage further._

 _Cera's head was simply buzzing._

 _"_ _That went well…" she muttered._

In retrospect, she should have seen it coming and not have been so harsh towards her dad. But could you blame a girl for being defensive? She wasn't exactly dating material to begin with.

Craning her neck to check on her sister and the twins, who were trying to ram treestars down with their horns (with little success), she turned her attention back to her own thoughts.

Cera had met enough male threehorns in her life to know what they were like and if just getting along with them was tough, mating with one was impossible. It wasn't that she didn't find some of them attractive, but too many were overly domineering, brash, and single minded. Just like her dad. Just like…herself.

Topps carried many of the positive qualities in male threehorns. There was no one she admired more. But she didn't think she could marry someone like him. And the males among her own age group were worse- cocky, crude, and utterly devoid of tact.

 _Look who's talking_ , said a voice in her head.

 _Yes, but I actually have to marry one of these idiots_ , she countered. _And they have to marry me._

The point being: she was not anyone's vision of a dream girl. Especially not for a male threehorn.

So what did she like in a guy anyway? What was the antithesis to all those traits?

 _Kindness, thoughtfulness, consideration, diplomatic, prudence. Or as my father would say: being soft_.

Chuckling slightly, she realized someone immediately came to mind that summed up these traits.

"Littlefoot."

It was true, Littlefoot was all of these things. Largely inherited from his grandparents, he was, in some ways, beyond his years. But there was no way Cera would ever consider him soft. Naïve at times, and too optimistic, but certainly not weak. He was a natural born leader. Even with her threehorn nature, there was a reason why the group deferred to him in times of crisis.

Over time, since their tumultuous childhood spats (their first meeting had not been especially agreeable) the two had grown to admire each other. Their arguments were usually no more than minor barbs. Each liked to tease the other, but in a friendly, well intentioned way that had been absent before. There was no doubt that she considered him her best friend and vice versa.

And there was something else. Lately, she had begun to notice just how big and strong Littlefoot had gotten. Longnecks were always easy to pick out of a crowd, but the other day when they had play fought, she had barely been able to hold her own against him. It wouldn't be long until he would become far too big for her to knock down.

Then there was the fact he was also getting to be quite handsome.

 _I didn't really just think that did I?_ she mused to herself. No, she could not afford to feel that way. There was far too much at stake to consider even exploring those thoughts more.

Snapping out of her own mind for a moment, she took a look back at the young ones, and it was a good thing too. Tricia was far too close to the edge of a rotten log on the ledge above. As usual, Dana and Dinah were oblivious to the danger.

"Be careful you guys, get away from there!" she called out to them.

However, they seemed not to hear her. As the three young threehorns wrestled with one another, Dana was pushed by Dinah, inadvertently causing them to knock Tricia off her feet and off of the edge of the log.

"Damn it!" Cera muttered as she sprang into action.

Tricia fell, screaming with fear, that is until Cera caught her with her frill.

Relieved, the pink threehorn gazed into the eyes of her big sister, who did not look amused.

"Sorry, sis" she said giving her the 'big eyes', something Cera hated. "I didn't mean to fall."

"Don't give me that look. You're cute enough for me not to yell at you but please be more careful next time. Stay away from high up places."

"Yes, Cera," and she nuzzled her head against her sister's (she could feel her heart melt slightly, Tricia always had this effect on her).

"Sorry, Auntie!"

"We didn't mean to do that," the twins called out.

"As for you two, you stopped being cute a long time ago. Get down here before I start getting _really_ mad."

They obeyed without question, using the rocks below to leap down from the log and onto the ground.

 _Honestly, what is it with those two and falling off ledges?_

"You're lucky I'm not going to tell your mom about this. Now come on, it's time to go home for the day."

Setting Tricia down on the grass, Cera nudged them forward towards the east, back where her own big sister, Ann, resided.

Feeling more than a little worn out, she couldn't help but wonder what Littlefoot was doing at the moment, and whether or not it was more fun than playing babysitter.

* * *

"That's it, Littlefoot, you're really starting to get the hang of this."

The teenage longneck was currently with his grandparents. Now that he was growing at a very fast rate, they were taking the time to teach him some of the tricks that only adult longnecks could do. At the moment, he was bending the trunk of a tree in order to snag the leaves on the very top, out of reach to most dinosaurs, but not him.

And though he was not quite big enough to do this to every tree, his ability in this skill was becoming better all the time. In addition, he was learning how to use his tail, neck, and sheer size as both a mechanism to get green food, and defense against predators.

It made his grandparents beam with pride.

"Thanks, Grandpa! You know there was a time I thought I'd never be able to do any of this cool stuff."

"I remember that well," laughed his grandfather. "It seems like only yesterday you were trying to bend over that small fern bush."

"And yet here you are. As strong and capable as any longneck we've ever seen," his grandma chimed in. "You're a fast learner."

Littlefoot swelled a little at the compliment.

"Thanks, Grandma. This has been really cool. I appreciate you guys taking me out today and teaching me everything you know."

"We know that the Time of the Great Change is not an easy one to go through. Many difficulties lie ahead, but your grandma and I wanted to show you that are also many benefits that come with this change as well."

"Is that why you guys have been teaching me so much the past few days?' Littlefoot asked.

"Yes, that is partially the reason. We also love to spend time with you, as you are our only grandson," replied his grandma giving him a small nuzzle. "But we also want to impress upon you that a great deal of responsibility comes with becoming the tallest creature that roams the Great Valley."

Littlefoot nodded. He could recognize a serious talk when he heard one.

"What I'm saying, Littlefoot, is that you must be ready to take your place in the great circle of life and that time is drawing nearer."

"You mean becoming a leader?"

"Yes. We've seen this within you from a young age. It is a gift that is not found within just any dinosaur. The day will come to lead a herd of your own."

Littlefoot tried to take this in as best he could. He had no idea his grandparents had been thinking this much about his future.

"Does this mean I'll have to leave the Great Valley someday?" he asked, with a note of anxiety in his voice.

That's when his grandpa interjected.

"Of course not. Whether you decide to remain here or join another herd is entirely up to you. In the end, this is your decision."

This brought relief to the teenage longneck, but he noticed that his grandparents were looking at one another with a degree of conflict. It wasn't often that they didn't agree on something, but this appeared to be one of those times.

Grandpa longneck noticed his grandson's inquisitive gaze and knew that the discussion had run its course. He could talk about this later with his wife; he didn't want to induce too much pressure on Littlefoot all at once, as the boy was extremely perceptive and always had been.

"Come now. Let's go to the watering hole to get a drink. The days are getting considerably warmer with the change in seasons."

He gave a look to grandma, who understood it to mean they would have this conversation later.

"Yes, of course. Lead the way Littlefoot," she said smiling at him once more.

Littlefoot happily obliged at the chance to have a nice cool drink, but he couldn't help but ponder over the words of his grandparents, buzzing in his head like a nest of swarming stingers.

 _"_ _The day will come when you will lead a herd of your own."_

He knew the implication of that statement.

 _Gee, growing up is a lot more complicated than I thought._

Of course, what he didn't realize is that things were about to get far more complicated than he could possibly imagine.

* * *

 **Thank you all again for reading. As always, please leave a review and feedback. And keep on the lookout for the next update! Should be published within the week.**

 **Rock on! ~Punkrocka23**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my friends! The next chapter of the story is now up. And I think this is also a good time to address something. I may have already spoken about it in an earlier chapter, but I do feel the need to reiterate it now, given my last two reviews.**

 **There will be no graphic or sexual material in this fic. None. Is there romance? Absolutely. But do keep in mind that this is a kid's movie/series and while there are adult themes in this story, they aren't going to be risqué or explicit. I also personally feel that it would be disrespectful to the series in general to make it sexual. Any physical changes they experience will be ones closely related to their physiology i.e. Spike growing plates on his back, Cera's horns, Littlefoot's size and weight, along with a few that are attributed to humans aka voice dropping, mood swings, hormonal instability, and romantic feelings.**

 **I thank everyone who has reviewed and shown their support, to the point where some would consider it 'almost canon'. That means a great deal to me. Rest assured, I will not be departing from my original formula in writing this story.**

 **Thank you AllegroGiocosco, Rhombus, and the Guest reviewers for your continued feedback. Also, thank you to those who have favorited and followed.**

 **Now then, on with the story! Enjoy:)**

 **Chapter 7. Blooming in the Valley**

 _A few days later_

It was midafternoon in the Great Valley and Littlefoot had decided to go on a solitary walk. In years past, he never would have been allowed to do so, but times had changed. He was now old enough, and big enough to go without the oversight of his grandparents if he chose.

He was enjoying these walks more and more each time he decided to go on one. There was so much about this place that he loved, and yet had never truly appreciated while amongst his friends playing "sharptooth attack." The sound of wind against the trees, blowing softly and gently, almost as if they were whispering to him. Colorful evening skies of orange, crimson, and gold. A fiery canvass painted by the bright circle, its energy a wellspring to the life of the valley. Crystal clear waters, cool to the touch, refreshing to thirsty mouths. Grasslands and meadows of flowers contrasting below with the brown, rocky peaks of the mountains that surrounded their valley on high. A solid wall constructed by the ever shifting earth that kept their enemies and ill-wishers out. The beauty was staggering.

Littlefoot could remember his early years living outside of the valley with his mother.

He had never starved, but the landscape wasn't exactly fertile. Sometimes it would take them hours, even days, to find food. The threat of predators was constant, and one in particular had caused the death of his mother.

He shook his head as he felt a shiver run down his neck. That memory still haunted his dreams and though they rarely openly showed it, it haunted his grandparents as well.

It was all the more reason to be thankful for the place that had been his home for over 10 years. Growing up offered something he had never known before: perspective. He was old enough to have it now.

CRACK

The sound caught his attention. He quickly turned towards the trees on his right to determine the source. Peering over with his neck, he tried to discern just what had made the sound. The forest was quite thick however, not easily pierced without the aid of direct sunlight. Littlefoot shrugged, figuring it was a rodent of some sort and continued on his way.

He knew of many trails and paths throughout the valley, his days of exploration as a kid had proven to be quite useful in this regard. The one he was currently using for his little stroll was a favorite of his. It was winding, but led him through some of the most peaceful, secluded spots in the valley, and finished directly into the plains. Looking down below, he could see spiketails grazing as they usually did (to eat was as synonymous as breathing with them). But he could also detect a few scattered trees.

 _Perhaps I can get a small snack before dinner tonight_ , he mused.

Just then another crack rang out within the trees, and this time Littlefoot caught a dark shape moving among the vegetation. Something was definitely there, something large, and it was tracking him.

He started to move more cautiously, lifting his tail in case he needed to use it. He peered around, hoping to catch another glimpse of whatever seemed to be following his movements. All remained quiet, no noise except the rustling of leaves and the buzzing of insects.

 _Maybe it's just my imagina-_

He never managed to finish the thought, because suddenly a figure rushed out of the shadows with a mighty roar.

"ARGH!"

Littlefoot yelled in fear, the shock nearly throwing him and his body off balance and onto the ground. That is until he saw who it was that frightened him.

"Haha! Got ya!"

Regaining his composure, his face turned into a bored frown.

"Very funny, Cera. I must say your resemblance to a sharptooth is uncanny."

The yellow three horn simply smirked at him.

"You're just mad because I scared you."

"An ability you've had since I've known you, for more than a few reasons."

"And I'll never apologize for it. Seeing you jump like that is just too good to pass up."

Littlefoot grinned.

"All this time, you haven't changed a bit, Cera."

"Neither have you. You're still a giant dork."

"And I'll never apologize for that either," he said giving her an affectionate nudge with his tail.

She returned the favor with a nudge of her own.

"So any particular reason why you're here other than to give me a heart attack?"

"What? I can't say hi to my best friend?"

"That would have been preferable to the near death experience I suffered moments ago."

Cera rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, quit with the fake dramatic act. I can smell it from a smile away."

"Didn't know threehorns were known for their sense of smell."

They began walking as they traded barbs, laughing all the along the way. Despite the initial scare, Littlefoot was very happy to see her and sensed she felt the same. There was just a little too much fluttering in his heart for comfort. He tried to ignore that feeling as they talked.

"I haven't seen enough you lately," Cera said, the conversation getting a bit more serious.

"Yeah same," Littlefoot agreed. "I've been spending a lot of time with my grandparents. They're teaching me a lot of different tricks and abilities about being a longneck. They say it's all a part of the Great Change."

"Humph. At least your grandparents care enough to talk to you about it. The only 'change' my dad cares about is whether or not I get married. All this talk about responsibility, leading the herd and what not."

"Funnily enough, mine have been saying the same thing," Littlefoot said. "They said a lot of stuff about being a leader and the herd and basically everything you just mentioned."

"It's annoying. Do they really care about us? Or whether or not we live up to their own legacies?"

Littlefoot thought about that for a split second, but shook his head.

"You know as well as I do they care. Sometimes they just get too caught up in trying to ensure everything goes perfectly. The problem is, their idea of perfect isn't always our idea of perfect."

"You can say that again," Cera muttered.

"Why is your dad so concerned about you getting married anyway? You're nowhere that age yet."

The female threehorn sighed.

"It's the way things work among threehorns. You get married young in order to ensure the continuation in the next line of leadership. My dad's the current head of our clan, so when he passes on, I'll become the next one. But I can't do that unless I'm with another threehorn."

"That seems kind of unfair," Littlefoot observed. "Your dad was unmarried for years before he got with Tria. How come he was allowed to remain leader?"

"He had already been married once and produced an heir. Plus, you know how my dad is…no one was going to challenge him for the alpha spot."

Littlefoot snickered at this.

"I wouldn't challenge your dad if you offered me all the tree stars in the world."

"Wouldn't matter anyway, since you're not a threehorn. He wouldn't hold you in high enough regard."

"He seems to hold that attitude towards anyone who's not a threehorn."

Cera shrugged.

"It's pride. We have a lot of it. Never let your guard down or let anyone know what's going on within the clan. We take care of our own and no one else."

"Seems counter-intuitive to me," said Littlefoot. "We're all better off together, sharing our good times and bad times as a group. We're all part of the great circle of life."

"Yeah well try telling him that," said Cera. "In any case it's what I can expect out of my life for the foreseeable future. I guess I'm just trying to enjoy whatever time I got left before having to be fought over by a bunch of obnoxious bulls. Did I mention that part? The males will often fight to the death for mates."

"You really don't like male threehorns do you?"

"It's not that. I love my dad. I want to make him happy and I take pride in being who I am. But I know myself and the others of my kind. It's one thing to be who you are, but I don't want to marry someone with those traits. It'd be too much to handle."

Littlefoot simply nodded, his interest increasing. Cera almost never opened up like this to anyone. The fact that she was admitting this was significant.

But apparently she didn't want to continue the conversation because she changed the topic abruptly.

"So what about you? What have your grandparents been trying to ram down your throat?"

He paused for a moment.

"They're not really ramming anything down my throat, more like…pushing it towards me while suggesting I eat it."

Cera laughed, one that Littlefoot shared with her.

"That really highlights just how differently we were raised."

"No kidding. But yeah, my grandma seems to be keen on the idea that I'm destined to become the leader of my own group of longnecks. Almost as if she was so sure it's going to happen she would do anything to keep that destiny from being jeopardized."

"Weird. Your grandparents aren't usually one to scrutinize you like that."

"Yeah, it's really out of character for them."

"Did you get the marriage speech too?"

"No, but I'm sure I will at some point."

"Hope yours is a little less awkward than mine was," Cera said.

"I would ask what your dad said, but then I'd be afraid of incurring your wrath."

"Smart move, longneck," she said giving him a joking evil eye.

They walked in silence for a time, moving into the grasslands. Realizing they were quite hungry, Littlefoot started pulling tree stars from the trees, while Cera found some of the yellow flowers she liked. As they ate, a thought popped into her head.

"Hey, Littlefoot."

"Yeah?" he said through a mouth full of treestars.

"If you become the leader of your own herd, does that mean you'll leave the Great Valley?"

Littlefoot pondered this for a moment.

"I don't know, it depends. It's certainly possible. I asked the same question when talking with my grandma the other day. I could join my dad and his herd or Ali and hers, since the Old one is getting up there in age. A lot of longnecks migrate around but others settle in places like ours. Some are wanderers like Doc, although you gotta be pretty tough to do what he does."

"Thinking of becoming the next 'Lone Dinosaur'?" Cera smirked at him.

Littlefoot laughed.

"As tempting as that used to sound, I'm definitely not cut out for that kind of life. I prefer to be among a herd and the dynamic that comes with that. Plus, I couldn't be away from my family and friends."

"Littlefoot are you saying you'd miss me?" Cera asked rather girlishly, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"Well yeah, I guess I would," said Littlefoot knowing full well that Cera was teasing him.

 _Or was she?_

"How 'bout you? Would you miss me? You never told me that one time I asked you."

"Don't know. Don't think I've made up my mind yet."

"Even after 10 years you haven't made up your mind?"

"That's right."

"I think I deserve a better answer than that."

"Do you, now?"

"Yup."

She looked at him now in a manner that was, dare he say it, flirtatious. She began to walk away from him, back turned.

"Well I guess if you want your answer you'll just have to catch me first!"

And she took off running. Littlefoot was all too happy to oblige her.

"Oh no you don't!"

It was quite a sight to behold. A longneck and a threehorn laughing and chasing each other. They were making a quite a ruckus, as they were no longer mere hatchlings. However, it was late in the day and most of the spiketails had already left. They were alone in their merriment. Among the shadows of the valley and the dinosaur world, something was blooming.

"Ha! Got you, Cera. Now you gotta tell me!"

The Longneck had managed to pin the threehorn beneath his massive body. As strong as she herself was, she wouldn't be able escape.

"Alright you got me," Cera said in mock surrender. "But before anything else, I need to tell you something."

"Yeah?"

"Come closer," she motioned.

Littlefoot, slightly taken aback, nevertheless complied with her request. He leaned his head in, taking in the sight of her eyes which seemed to gaze into his very soul.

 _Those beautiful green eyes, I'm getting lost in them…_

His head grew ever closer towards her, her lips becoming perilously close.

"Littlefoot…"

"Yeah?"

She said in barely more than a whisper.

"Never shift too far forward when you have someone pinned."

At that moment, he realized his mistake. He had put too much of his weight on his forepaws at the expense of his overall body position. With that, Cera sprang her back legs upward, flipping her bigger opponent on his back, while landing on top of him. The tables had turned.

"Ha! Still can't beat the master," she said proudly. "I'm starting to think you'll never be able to pin me properly."

"Apparently I'm still learning the basics," Littlefoot quipped.

She giggled at this remark, and now it was her turn to peer into the face of the handsome Longneck she had known since childhood. A face that she considered her best friend, but now was on the verge of something further…

"Uh, Cera. Do you mind getting off me?"

"Wha-? Oh yeah, sorry."

They quickly got on their feet, both turning bright red at what had just transpired, unsure of what to say or do next.

It was Littlefoot who broke the awkward silence with a loud false cough.

"Um well I uh…probably should get going. Don't want to worry the grandparents."

"Yeah, my dad will be wondering where I am too."

They started to go their separate ways, though they didn't live too far from one another. Just then, the teenage Apatosaurus turned around and said.

"I had fun tonight. We should do this again sometime."

Cera smiled in response.

"Yeah me too. I'm up for it."

His stomach did a back flip at this.

"Say, you also wanna get the gang together tomorrow and have some fun?"

"Duh, it's about time we did something as a group."

Grinning and satisfied, Littlefoot turned to go home, but then she called his name one more time.

"Littlefoot?"

"Yeah?"

She took a slow breath and then said softly, "I'd miss you too."

If anything could have made his night, it was those words. Happiness radiated from the longneck like he had never felt before.

"Thank you. Good night, Cera"

"Night, Littlefoot."

Walking towards her nest the female triceratops couldn't help but wonder.

 _Oh Cera, what have you gotten yourself into?_

Likewise, Littlefoot had similar thoughts. Deep within his heart, he knew something more was going on here. It was a great blessing to know he had someone like Cera in his life.

But it was also turning into a problem.

* * *

 **Well isn't that something. A longneck and a threehorn showing some interesting feelings! This could open a whole new can of worms. What's to come from this? Find out soon in the next chapter of 'This Is Growing Up'.**

 **Please review! Rock on!**

 **~Punkrocka23**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi-ho couch potatoes! I'm interrupting your general merriment and other activities to bring you my very special new update of this fic (that line was taken from the Joker in the Batman animated series haha). I'm sorry it took so long. I've been swamped with work lately and haven't found the time to write all that much. But I finally finished doing edits, (with assistance from the Rhombus of course) and this latest chapter is up and running.**

 **So without further ado I present to you the next chapter. Enjoy! And as always, remember to review!**

 **Chapter 8. An Unexpected Council**

"So in conclusion, you will be just fine. The plate growth will be uncomfortable in its initial stages. But as you mature, the pain should subside."

This statement made Ducky very happy. Spike was not in any danger or under some strange disease.

This did little to assuage Spike however, and the spiketail moaned with discomfort, sighing heavily.

"Do not worry Spike, I am here. It will be alright."

She started to rub his back, in an attempt to soothe him. The young stegosaurus visibly relaxed at her presence. He felt extremely fortunate to have a sister like Ducky. She always knew how to make him feel better.

"As for your horns Cera, they will continue to grow until you reach adulthood. They will also grow stronger in their density. A few more years, and it will be unwise for any sharptooth to try and attack you."

Cera beamed with pride at this, holding her head very high.

 _Great, that ought to kick up her ego a few notches,_ Littlefoot laughed internally.

Mr. Thicknose turned his attention towards Littlefoot.

"Littlefoot, you are already larger than most dinosaurs already, yet you have only reached about half your full size. Seeing as you are among the biggest creatures in the Great Valley, you must be aware of your weight. As you reach adulthood, you will need to keep at least three feet on the ground at all times or else you will lose your balance."

At this, Cera gave him a knowing smirk.

"Something you'd like to say?"

"Oh no, this situation speaks for itself," she replied while giving him a rather cute wink.

This caused Littlefoot to go quite red, which did not go unnoticed by Mr. Thicknose. He gave them a curious look but continued with his lesson.

"Moving on. For you Petri…drink lots of water."

The flyer, who was resting on a branch deflated at this news (Cera snorted).

"What? You mean there no cure for this?"

"The Great Change is completely unpredictable. There is no way to control your voice cracks. You must have patience and wait for your vocal cords to mature."

Petri just heaved a heavy sigh.

"That reassuring," he said sadly.

Just then, a loud bellowing echoed across the valley. It repeated twice more before everything fell silent to the buzzers once more.

"It appears a council is being called," observed Mr. Thicknose.

"That's weird. I don't remember one planned for today," said Littlefoot. "Anyone know what it's about?"

"I do not know, I do not," said Ducky.

"Well, we should find out. They'll probably want us there anyway," Cera said getting up from her spot on the ground. "Besides, one of those calls was my dad. He didn't sound very happy."

"Yeah but your dad never happy," quipped Petri.

They all began walking towards the meeting site, when something occurred to Littlefoot. He had a question he'd had for Mr. Thicknose in private, but he hadn't found the proper moment to ask.

 _Now's as good a time as any_

"Hey guys, you go on ahead. I need to ask Mr. Thicknose something real quick. I'll catch up with you."

His friends looked at each other and shrugged.

"Okay, we'll see you there."

And they turned and walked out of sight.

The old pachyrhinosaurus looked at his student appraisingly. Littlefoot was never one to hold back a question, no matter how difficult or complicated it might be. The fact that he wanted to speak alone was curious.

"Littlefoot, what is it you want to know that you couldn't ask in front of the others?"

The teenage Apatosaurus knew he needed to tread careful with what he was about to ask. It had to sound innocent enough so it didn't arouse too much suspicion. There was no telling what kind of response he would receive.

"Mr. Thicknose…is it possible for two dinosaurs of different species to be mates?"

His teacher was so taken aback by the question he initially couldn't come up with a response.

"Goodness me, in all my years I've never heard such a question. What sparked your interest in this?"

Littlefoot swallowed. He felt more nervous than he thought he should be, but it was crucial he get an answer.

"Well…I uh was just thinking. After I saw the club tails that day in the forest, it got me wondering. We have longnecks, threehorns, swimmers, flyers, spiketails, and all sorts in the great circle of life. Couldn't different species end up falling in love?"

Mr. Thicknose may be old but he was no fool. He could recognize a budding relationship when he saw one. That Cera and Littlefoot were growing closer with one another was not a coincidence to him. Therefore, he could not hold withhold anything from the longneck or give him any false expectations.

"I won't say it hasn't happened before, but in all my experiences and observations I've never seen any dinosaur mate outside of their own kind. There are rules regarding courtship and mating among the various herds, some that are not easily broken. I'll be honest with you my boy, such relationships, if they were to occur, would probably not be welcomed."

Littlefoot nodded in understanding. He hadn't expected a favorable answer in the first place, but also he felt undeterred by this new information. Not unafraid, but not intimidated either.

"Thanks Mr. Thicknose, just a hypothetical question is all. We should probably head over to the meeting."

But his mentor had one more thing to add.

"Littlefoot, I hope you know I hold no prejudice against the idea of being with whoever you want to. But promise me you will tread cautiously. The dinosaur world can be a very unforgiving place."

It didn't take a genius to know what Mr. Thicknose was trying to tell him. Littlefoot understood that he needed to be careful with his feelings around Cera. But at the same time, it didn't change what he felt within. He wouldn't shy away from anything just because the Valley might not be warm to the idea. If they could accept a sharptooth living in their midst, they could certainly accept a longneck and a threehorn together. He just needed to find out specifically, if she felt the same way.

"I promise," he said truthfully.

"There's a good lad," said Mr. Thicknose warmly. "Now let's get to that council. What it's about I have no idea. But I suspect that Mr. Threehorn will be more than willing to tell us."

* * *

The members of the Great Valley gathered around the meeting site in a vague semi-circle, with the leaders of the various herds at the front: Grandma and Grandpa Longneck, Topps, Kosh the Clubtail, Petri's mother, Violet, and Ducky's mother, Susa. Littlefoot took his place among his friends.

And at the center of the semi-circle stood a familiar face, Pterano, which of course excited Petri.

"Uncle Pterano!" he squawked, giving his uncle a giant hug. "Me so happy to see you!"

"My dear child, it is good to see you too. You've grown quite a bit since the last time I saw you…what happened to your voice?"

"Enough with the sentiments. Let's get this over with so I don't have to put up with you any longer than I have to," Topps growled.

It was no secret that the Threehorn patriarch hated Pterano and had been one of the most vocal about permanently banishing him from the Great Valley. But after the 5 cold times of his sentence had passed, he was allowed back into the valley on the condition he would serve as a part time scout to watch over movements in the Mysterious Beyond to ensure no further predators managed to get inside. To Pterano, it was a small price to pay in order to rejoin his family.

"Tut-tut, Threehorn. Once again you show all the tact and grace of an erupting volcano," said Pterano irritably.

 _Not entirely inaccurate,_ thought Littlefoot silently.

Topps did not look pleased at this remark, but managed to refrain from goring the large flyer.

"Watch yourself Pterano."

"Easy old fellow," cut in Grandpa Longneck trying to ease the tension. "It's important that the valley know about this latest development. Pterano, please tell everyone what you just told us."

Cera frowned and nudged Littlefoot, Spike, and Ducky.

"What does that old liar have to say that could possibly be that important?"

Littlefoot did not answer, he actually was interested what the adults had learned that constituted a meaning such as this.

"Very well," said Pterano with the same lofty tone he always used when addressing others. "As you all know, I scour the Mysterious Beyond and the territories surrounding the valley to track movements of predators and the security of our walls. However, on my weekly journey into the Beyond I discovered a curious sight. There are several groups of longnecks, threehorns, and others headed towards the valley as we speak and will be arriving within two days' time."

There was murmuring in the crowd at this, the reaction somewhat mixed.

"Littlefoot," his grandma spoke to him now. "This news concerns you as well. In fact, I think you'll be quite pleased."

Littlefoot stepped towards the front of the circle, puzzled at the request of his presence.

"What do you mean?"

"Your father is among them," his grandpa said with a smile. "He is leading his herd towards the valley."

"Wow really?!" the teenage Apatosaurus cried. He usually only saw his dad once a year. The fact that he would get to see him sooner than expected was an unexpected but pleasant surprise. Of course, not everyone saw it that way.

"Strange," stated Kosh. "We get our share of migrating herds year round but this is earlier than usual."

"It is and I don't like it," grumbled Topps. "If there are too many than there may not be enough food. And who knows what reasons drove them here in the first place."

More chatter amongst the members of the valley, only much more nervously.

"Please everyone," interjected Grandpa Longneck, ever the voice of reason. "We cannot assume that the reason for this early arrival is due to anything nefarious. And there is more than enough food for us all."

"Grandpa longneck is right," said Ducky's mother. "It is better to accommodate these travelers than turn them away. Especially Bron, whom we all respect."

"How many did you say there were Pterano?" Violet asked her brother.

"I'd say around two dozen, possibly more," he replied. "Most were Longnecks with a small minority of other species."

"Humph. We all know how much Longnecks eat," Topps scoffed.

This was vintage Mr. Threehorn, Littlefoot thought. The Triceratops patriarch did not hate other species, and he held a respect for his grandparents, but he was not without his prejudices. This didn't bode well for the future, should he discover his feelings for his daughter, whom he was very protective of. He looked over at Cera to see her reaction, but she held an unreadable expression.

"Topps, this is Littlefoot's father we are talking about here," Susa said. "Bron is someone we all respect and admire. He is more than welcome here."

"I have nothing against the young one's father," Topps countered. "But we have the Valley to consider here…"

"Did I mention that there were also several Threehorns among the herd as well?" said Pterano with a small, but knowing smirk.

"What…you're sure of this?" asked Topps, who's visible change in reaction was not lost on everyone.

"Oh yes, quite sure," Pterano said casually picking at his nails. "A family with three young males as a matter of fact. Quite large ones."

There was no denying it now, Cera's expression definitely turned sour at this latest turn in the discussion. The fact that her father seemed to take a keen interest in what Pterano was saying made it that much worse.

 _No doubt Mr. Threehorn is just looking to marry someone to Cera_ , Littlefoot thought. He felt a strong twinge of resentment at this. She deserved better than that, or at the very least, a say in who she picked as a mate.

 _Because you want her to pick you,_ his mind told him. Littlefoot did not even attempt to argue.

"Hmmm…I suppose we could talk this over tomorrow morning before they arrive. Perhaps exceptions could be made?"

"I quite agree," said Grandma Longneck though there was a tiny hint of exasperation in her voice. "Let's meet tomorrow in the morning in order to ascertain the amount of food and water available to our soon to be visitors and made a decision based off that."

There was no argument to be had there. The crowd nodded in agreement.

"Then it is decided. We shall meet back here tomorrow morning to reach a final decision," said Grandpa Longneck.

"Meeting adjourned," Topps said gruffly. "Come, Cera."

She obeyed, but Littlefoot could tell she did so reluctantly. He considered going after her but his grandparents interrupted his thought process.

"So you must be excited about your father coming so soon," his grandmother said nuzzling him.

This immediately brought excitement to the young Apatosaurus.

"Oh yeah! I can't wait! Are you sure it was him though?"

"Absolutely my boy," replied Pterano as the crowd continued to disperse. "I've met Bron on many occasions during my exile. A stronger, more generous leader could not be found."

Littlefoot swelled with pride at this. He admired his dad more than anything in the world, and to see him again would raise his spirits considerably.

"Well, in any case, thank you for your report, Pterano," Grandpa Longneck said appreciatively.

"A pleasure, good fellow. My work is never done," said the flyer loftily but graciously. "I shall be off."

And with that, he flapped his wings and flew off into the sky.

"Would you like to come to the Thundering Falls with us, Littlefoot?" his grandfather asked of him. "Nothing like a cool drink after a rather talkative meeting," he chuckled.

"Sure Grandpa," he smiled. His friends had all left with their families by now, he might as well spend some quality time with those who had raised and mentored him all his life.

As they headed towards the Falls, Littlefoot's mind wandered back towards his dad, one of the strongest, bravest Longnecks he ever knew. But then another thought occurred to him.

 _Grandma and Grandma are already talking about me becoming a herd leader and finding a mate. Will my dad be more of the same? Will he want me to replace him someday and leave the Great Valley? What will he think of…_

Cera. His mind always seemed to find its way back towards her these days. And that could cause a whole other set of problems. His dad's impending arrival brought joy, but also an inkling of dread. One father was already driven to betroth his daughter needlessly, Littlefoot could only hope Bron was not in the same category. He did not know him to be prejudiced, however, Mr. Thicknose's words echoed in his head.

 _The dinosaur world can be a very unforgiving place_.

"And damn near unfair," Littlefoot muttered to himself quietly, green eyes and an orange frill tempting his heart all the way to the Falls.

* * *

 **Well now, it just keeps getting more interesting doesn't it? Stay tuned for more! Next update won't be as long as the last one.**

 **Rock on!**

 **~Punkrocka23**


	9. Chapter 9

**Greetings and salutations! In case you're wondering that's a reference from the 1989 movie 'Heathers' of which I am starring as JD in the musical that I'm involved in.**

 **Sorry again for a long wait. I only recently was able to find time to edit this chapter to its final copy, in due part to the amount of work I have to do combined with the musical. And holy shit was this a long chapter to write. But it came out really well and I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Chapter 10 is currently in progress, and I hope to have it out before Thanksgiving.**

 **Thank you all for supporting me in this fic. I hope you enjoy! As always, please read and review:)**

 **Chapter 9. Many Meetings**

The bright circle slowly crept over the walls of the Great Valley, its rays spreading down upon a hole on the side of a cliff on the western side of the encirclement.

Petrie slowly opened his eyes, smacking his lips in thirst, still very drowsy from sleep. He somewhat lamented the fact that his mother chose this spot to make her nest. Every morning the sun would strike almost precisely within their confine among the rocks onto his sleeping spot, which made further snoozing basically impossible. He supposed he should be used to it by now, but that didn't make it any less of a nuisance.

 _Might as well get up_ , he thought groggily, as his mother and siblings continued their slumber.

He lifted up his body and made his way down the ledge towards his favorite take off spot. It had a particularly nice overview of the Valley in all its splendor, it also offered a prime route to the watering hole.

However, someone was already there.

Squinting his eyes, Petrie saw that it was none other than his Uncle Pterano. While it was not uncommon for him to visit his nieces and nephews after a week of observation in the Mysterious Beyond, he never arrived at this time of day. His uncle was a creature of habit, and did not do anything out of sync without reason.

Puzzled, Petrie flew down next to Pterano.

"Hello, Uncle, what you doing up so early?"

Pterano gave a warm smile.

"Hello, Petrie. It just so happens my favorite time of the day is the rising of the Bright Circle. I usually find a nice secluded spot to observe it take its place in the sky. It holds the promise of a brand new day, a fresh start, a beacon of hope to all who witness its beauty."

The young flyer nodded sleepily. He normally was more taken in by his uncle's broad proclamations but he was too tired for that kind of enthusiasm.

"I could also ask you the same thing," Pterano continued. "Why are you up this early? At your age, my mother could scarcely move me out of the nest," he said with a chuckle.

"Sun woke me," Petrie squeaked tiredly, then quickly covered his mouth in his embarrassment. This did not go unnoticed by Pterano.

"Yes," he said scratching his chin. "I thought something was off with your voice the other day. If I am not mistaken, you are going through the Great Change are you not?"

"How you know that?" Petrie asked, slightly surprised.

"My dear boy, I went through the same changes as you did. We grown ups were all young once. We are no strangers to your predicaments."

Petrie acknowledged this with a nod.

"Wish others knew what it's like," he said indicating his siblings, still fast asleep up in the nest.

"Yes, your mother mentioned you've been having trouble with them lately. In particular one incident where you screeched at your brother. He was quite frightened."

The teenage flyer looked down guiltily.

"You heard about that huh?"

He felt his face turn upwards towards his uncle's, who gazed at him with compassion and without judgement.

"Petrie, none of this is easy for you. It wasn't for me, your mother, or anyone else in our family. Your brothers and sisters can expect the same when the time comes. It just so happens you are an early bloomer in the Time of the Great Change."

"And it stink worse than Sharptooth breath."

His uncle chuckled slightly at that remark.

"Be that as it may, I must encourage you to have patience when it comes to your siblings and their ignorance. As I said before, what is happening to you while happen to them in time and they will understand your frustration. As for your voice, be aware of the effect it can have on others. It may sound rather…unimpressive now, but I can already tell it will powerful and strong."

Petrie was more than a little surprised. For all he knew, the cracks in his voice indicated nothing of the sort.

"How you know?"

"I had the exact same problem at your age. My voice creaked and cracked like trees in a great storm," he embellished dramatically. "But as I grew older, I developed one of the strongest, sophisticated calls among the flyers."

"Call?" Petrie asked, not entirely understanding his uncle.

Pterano cleared his throat somewhat awkwardly, and shifted his head towards the slowly rising sun.

"There is another matter I need to speak to you about, Petrie," he said softly. "One that you have been unaware of your whole life, but old enough to comprehend now. One that pertains specifically to our species."

"Me not get what you saying, Uncle Pterano."

"Your mother has told me of your lessons with the Thicknose regarding the Great Change."

"Me no want to get into details…"

"Understandable of course. By now you must know the basic idea of mating and marriage. For us Flyers, part of that process involves a particular call. When a male flyer desires a female, he issues a sound from his throat that will attract her. Each male has a call unique to him and some are more desirable than others."

"So you saying I have strong call?"

"Yes, I believe you will have a particularly unique call when you mature and will have no trouble in getting the attention of many female flyers," Pterano said with a wink. However, he soon frowned.

"But there is a particular problem with our way of 'procreating' so to speak. And this is what I want to impress upon you most of all."

Petrie did not often see his uncle like this. He often liked to exaggerate and create an aura of finesse and strength others did not possess. But this was different. There was no self importance or grand proclamations.

Pterano seemed to be taken in by the sunrise, complimented by a gentle breeze, for a moment before continuing.

"Petrie, our species have many fine qualities and capabilities not found in other dinosaurs. We soar above them, able to see far and wide, reach the highest peaks and cross the widest oceans. However, what I have come to realize over the years, especially during my time in exile, is that we Flyers are not without our flaws. I and many others of our kind suffer too often from grandeur and the overestimation of our own importance, especially among the males."

He looked at Petrie more seriously than he ever did.

"Have you ever wondered where your father is?"

It was such an odd question the young flyer almost didn't know what to make of it. It didn't seem all that relevant to the conversation.

"Me no know. Me never meet him."

 _Come to think of it,_ Petrie thought, _it strange me never meet my dad. Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, and Spike all have one, but not me._

"There is a reason for that," Pterano explained. "You see, unlike most dinosaurs in the Valley, raising young is a single parent job among Flyers. It is common among males to leave the nest after the female has laid her eggs for the reasons I just explained to you. As a consequence, most young Flyers never meet their fathers."

Petrie really didn't know what to say. Part of him felt numb, but the other half felt confused at the revelation.

"Mr. Thicknose no mention that part of Great Change," he muttered.

"How should he know?" said Pterano. "For all his wisdom, he is a creature of the ground, and likely has very little experience with the habits of flyers. Especially the more intricate ones."

"Why you telling me this, Uncle?" Petrie asked suddenly. He wasn't sure why, just that his uncle never did anything without reason.

"Because, Petrie," the older flyer replied with a hint of sadness in his voice. "I care about you a great deal and I don't want you to repeat the same mistakes I did. The mistakes that too many a flyer have made throughout our lives. You have a great adventurous spirit, but that must not get in the way of what matters most: family."

He turned towards the nest, observing his sister with care.

"Uncle, did you ever have family you never meet?"

It was a potent question, but one Pterano knew he needed to answer honestly.

 _He trusts me even if others of the Valley do not. I owe him the truth at the very least_.

"Yes I have. I was involved with many female flyers after my first exile from the Valley. There are probably some within the Mysterious Beyond that carry my bloodline that will never know my name. I'm not proud of that fact, which is why I hope that you will heed my words, Petrie. There is more to life than ourselves, we must be vigilant in showing our love and care for those closest to us."

Petrie could sense another motivation within his Uncle's words. Not anything sinister, but guilt. The mark of a flyer who has seen much and lost even more.

"Uncle, I know you still feel bad about the past but…"

"As I should my growing nephew. But if there has been one benefit to all that has happened, it's that I have grown wiser for it. I am not the same creature I once was. I can help your mother; I can help the Great Valley. I can teach you these lessons I'm still learning. It's my way of giving back, but above all else, I want you to grow into the fabulous, fearless flyer I know you will become one day."

The teenage flyer was still processing this information. That his gender was notorious for abandoning their nests was only half the shock, the fact remained there was still much about his own species he did not know. It was disconcerting to say the least.

The sun was almost over the peaks of the mountain that spread all around the valley. Some dinosaurs below were already waking from their slumber, preparing for another day.

"Promise me, you will not make the same errors your foolish uncle did," Pterano. "When you grow and find a wife, stay and cherish her. Please, remain grounded, do not lose your heads in the clouds like so many of our species have."

"Me promise," Petrie said sincerely. "Though me no like girls yet."

"Neither did I at the beginning of the Great Change," laughed Pterano. "But you will soon enough. There are plenty of females out there, and I'm sure more than one will take a liking to you."

Petrie rolled his eyes at his only Uncle's teasing, but smiled just the same. They both peered down at the Valley below, the falls sparkling in the distance, dew dripping of the trees making the tree stars' succulent and ripe for eating.

"Look at them, Petrie," Pterano said in barely more than a whisper. "Look at what's around us. We have the blessing of living in this beautiful place, and the ability to see it all from where no other creature can observe. A long time ago I thought this gave us divine right as the true rulers of our world, the right to do anything we pleased. But it does not do to go through life being selfish. That's one thing I can say for certain."

Turning his beak back towards his nephew he cleared his throat.

"Well, I believe I've nearly talked you to death," he joked. "I daresay you're thirsty, let's go to the falls for an early morning drink, shall we? Your mother and siblings can join us once they awaken."

"You read my mind, Uncle," Petrie replied.

Without another word, the two Flyers took off through the air, soaring into the sky on their way to the Thundering Falls in the land they both called 'paradise'.

* * *

Ducky knew she was in trouble.

Though she and her mother had not been on great terms of late, this latest incident would probably prove to be the straw that broke the Longneck's back.

Sitting by the nest, she could hear her mother in fervent discussion from Mrs. Mia.

Crossing her arms, she frowned while contemplating just how badly she was going to get yelled at when that conversation was over.

She felt a nudge from behind her and saw it was Spike trying to cheer her up, to which she gave a small smile but did not soothe her spirits.

"Oh, Spike, I would rather be trapped in the sinking sand than deal with this. Yup, yup, yup."

The Stegosaurus gave a small noise of sympathy before nestling himself beside her in a show of support. He then groaned mightily and it was no mystery why. The plates on his back and had grown quite a bit since their talk with Mr. Thicknose, and small spikes were beginning to protrude from his tail. But the process was still quite painful for Spike, and to make matters worse, his appetite showed no signs of slowing down.

Ducky empathized with her poor brother. Though she did not have to worry about her own stomach quite as much, nor plates and spikes on her tail, she had struggling with problems of her own. Emotionally she felt bewildered, her mood could change at the drop of a rock and without warning. One day she had been happily munching on some water plants, the next she had felt so sad that she took refuge in the sheltering grass as to not show herself crying. Anything could set her off, and that was the main reason she found herself in her current predicament.

Her mother had just finished with Mrs. Mia and was marching back over to her and Spike, and she did not look pleased.

"Well," she said putting her hands on her hips, as stern as she ever had been. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"It wasn't my fault, Momma, I…"

"I don't want to hear excuses young lady, this time you've simply gone too far. You nearly ruined Mrs. Mia's nest and crushed her eggs!"

"It was an accident!" Ducky protested. "I didn't mean to."

"Ducky, it's not just that that concerns me. When she saw you had tripped and fallen over her nest, you didn't even offer an apology. In fact, you insulted her!"

"It's not my problem she always chooses the worst places for her babies. Honestly, who builds a nest in the middle of a pile of dirt?"

"That's not the point!" her mother cried. "Honestly, what has gotten into you? You as well!" she said indicating Spike.

The spiketail grunted in protest but was cut off.

"Spike, you nearly ate the entire grassy knoll the other day! I understand your kind eats more than other dinosaurs but…"

"Do not talk to Spike that way! No, no, no!" Ducky yelled angrily. "Or have you forgotten he's your son? It is not his fault he is the way he is."

"Ducky, I'm warning you. You do not want me to get your father involved…"

"Go ahead! It would be a nice change from you nagging at me all day."

Her mother looked angrier than Ducky had ever seen her, but just as soon as she looked like a volcano about to explode, she calmed down and sighed.

"Ducky, Spike, I understand you two are going through some difficult changes right now but that does not give the right to act irresponsibly. Soon you will be adults and…"

"It would help if you actually decided to talk to us every now and then about it instead of ignoring and then yelling at us when we do something you think is bad," Ducky countered. "Littlefoot gets showed all kinds of things from his dad and grandparents, Cera and her dad too, Petrie and his family…"

"I am sorry I'm such a poor parent to you," Mrs. Swimmer replied coldly. "But I am not Littlefoot's, Cera's, or Petrie's guardians. They can do as they please. With you two I…"

"You just don't get it do you?!" Ducky yelled. "You never have! I'm beginning to think Spike and I are better off on our own, we would, we would."

Her mother's mouth dropped open wide in shock, but before she could retort, a loud call was echoed throughout the valley. All members of the Valley were required.

"We are not done with this conversation," she said turning back to them.

"No, but I am," Ducky huffed. "Come on, Spike."

Angrily she got up, her brother along with her and they walked past their mother towards the meeting site, as if she were barely there.

Susa Duckbill sighed, tears forming in her eyes. Quickly she wiped them and began her own trudge towards the meeting site.

 _Where did I go wrong with them?_ She thought to herself.

And worst of all, there was no answer to be had.

* * *

The dinosaurs of the Great Valley gathered around the plains that laid before the entrance to their home. Many dinosaurs had come during the most fertile part of the year, many searching for greener pastures, some to escape the Mysterious Beyond, others to congregate and meet others of their kind. It was as Pterano had said.

But above all, Littlefoot was just happy to see his dad again. He could hardly contain his excitement as a large herd of longnecks arrived, with an enormous, copper colored longneck at the forefront.

At first glance, father and son ran over to each other in ecstatic happiness.

"Dad!"

"Littlefoot!"

They embraced by nuzzling their heads against each other, taking in one another's presence with relish.

As they broke apart, Bron surveyed his son with a mix of surprise and amazement.

"Will you look at that? You're twice as large since the last time I saw you. What a fine, young Longneck you've become," he said proudly.

"Haha thanks, Dad," Littlefoot laughed, getting an extra nuzzle from his dad. "I can't take all the credit. The Time of Great Growing has a lot to do with it."

"Of course, how could I forget?" Bron said. "I only wish I had been there to witness the start of it. I've already missed too many crucial moments in your life."

"Don't feel guilty, Bron," said Grandpa Longneck appearing now with his wife by his side. "You couldn't have possibly known when this time would come for Littlefoot. We've been teaching him quite well."

"Papa Longneck," Bron greeted warmly. "Mama Longneck."

"It's good to see you, Bron," Grandma Longneck said smiling. "Littlefoot has hardly slept since the knowledge of your coming."

"Neither have I quite frankly," Bron laughed. "Nor has someone else."

He stepped aside to reveal a green Brachiosaurus, just as large as Littlefoot but no less enthusiastic.

"Hey, Shorty," Littlefoot grinned.

"Hey yourself," Shorty grinned back.

Soon enough the two Longnecks were laughing and wrestling with each other, each coming perilously close to knocking other members of Bron's herd off balance.

"Careful you two," chuckled Bron as the adult Longnecks scrambled to get out of the way.

The sentiment was not shared by all however, as Topps came up to survey the crowd for himself, eyeing Bron suspiciously.

"So…you're Littlefoot's father eh?"

"That's right."

"How do we know you and your lot won't eat more than your share of green food here in the Valley?"

"Mr. Threehorn…" started Grandpa but Bron cut him off wisely.

"It's quite alright, Papa Longneck," Bron said easily. He turned his head towards the cynical old Triceratops.

"I understand your concerns sir, but rest assured, me and my herd will not be staying longer past the warm season. And despite our size I can also assure you we will not consume more than we need."

Topps seemed so taken aback by the politeness and easy going demeanor of the huge longneck, he seemed momentarily at a loss for words. Clearly, he had been expecting more of a fight.

"Well I…uh…yes. See that you do."

Chuckling good naturedly, Bron stood tall, as if to make an announcement.

"Excuse me, where are my manners? There are several others here I'm sure you'd like to meet."

He moved aside his enormous body to reveal a whole herd of dinosaurs, around 30 strong. Many longnecks were among them, but there were also around half a dozen threehorns, swimmers, and even a few flyers. Immediately, they began to converse with their hosts, mingling accordingly.

As Littlefoot watched, he noticed how tired and relieved the visiting combined herd seemed. Come to think of it, it wasn't that common for different leaf eating species to interact with one another outside the Great Valley. Looking at Shorty, he had the same exhausted appearance. He was about to ask about this, until his dad interrupted his train of thought.

"Littlefoot, I almost forgot," he said stepping towards his two sons. "There's someone here who claims she knows you. In fact, she's been talking about you nonstop ever our entire way here."

Shorty snickered at this, leaving Littlefoot puzzled as to who this could be, but this question was put to rest in a matter of seconds as a familiar female longneck ran up to greet him.

"Littlefoot!"

"Ali?"

She too had grown quite a bit since the last time he saw her, almost as big as he was, and still as energetic as ever. She tackled him to the ground, licking his face, and he laughed at the gesture of affection. There was no doubt about it, his cousins were among the herd as well.

"Wow, Ali," he said getting back up. "I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Neither was I until about a week ago when my herd and I joined up with your dad here."

Littlefoot smiled and gave her a small nudge.

"Well then, this is quite the party isn't it?"

"I'll say," agreed Shorty. "There's more longnecks here than you can shake a stick at."

"So where's your mom?" Littlefoot asked.

"Over there," Ali said indicating her head towards a paler, green longneck who was currently conversing with Littlefoot's grandparents.

"Seems like your whole herd is here." The he noticed something.

"Hey, where's the Old One?"

At this, Ali looked downcast.

"She died not too long ago. That's partially the reason why we joined your dad's herd. We needed to…"

All of a sudden, Shorty coughed loudly and subtlety shook his head at the female. It didn't go unnoticed. It only confirmed to Littlefoot there was more to this little visit met the eye. But he decided to let it go for now and try to get an answer later when he and Shorty were alone. He knew his brother wouldn't hold back the truth from him.

 _Or would he?_

"So," he said, acting as if he didn't see their little exchange. "I assume you know Shorty then."

"I have!" she exclaimed brightly. "I actually scared him half to death when we first met."

Shorty rolled his eyes and assumed a defensive posture. "Please, you did not," he said while Ali giggled.

Meanwhile, Cera was dealing with introductions of her own. Unfortunately, they were not as pleasant as Littlefoot's.

Her dad was chatting up a threehorn family that had traveled with Bron, a family that just so happened to have three young bulls. She had no desire to stand there and watch her father size up these potential suitors, but it was a cardinal sin among her kind to turn your back to another group of threehorns. It was considered both an insult and a weakness.

"Cera! Come here," her father said calling her over.

Reluctantly, she stepped up alongside him.

"Yes, daddy?" she asked as politely as she could muster without blowing a fuse.

"I'd like you to meet Blackhorn and his family."

Cera looked at the adult threehorns. Blackhorn was a beige color with very dark brown horns, and held an unreadable expression of neutrality. The yellow threehorn to his right appeared to be his wife, and she gave a small smile.

Cera knew what to do in these situations. As was custom, she gave a strong but polite gesture by lowering her head slightly, and looking at Blackhorn directly in the eye.

"Please to meet you, Blackhorn."

Nodding his head in approval, the big male Triceratops replied,

"The same to you, young Cera. This of course, is Tina, my wife," he said directing his head towards the yellow female.

"Hello, Cera," she said kindly.

"And these are my boys," Blackhorn said with beaming pride, as three others stepped forward. "Frank, Tumar, and Pummel."

 _Wow, that's original_ , Cera thought with an inside chuckle to herself.

"Turns out, they have three young males around your age," Topps laughed awkwardly. "Who knew?"

 _Yeah, who knew? Way to go dad._

"Yes, it was quite the pleasant surprise to us as well," Tina said giving another smile.

Cera observed the young males up and down, and what she saw did not impress her. Frank seemed to be the oldest, as he was the bigger of the three. He was of a similar color to his father and also held the same neutral expression, but with it, an air of cockiness and superiority. Underneath that tough exterior was another muscleheaded bull.

 _Tree sweet didn't fall far from the tree there._

As for the rest, Tumar was the middle child, having a more brownish color and was slightly smaller than Frank. He appeared to bored and wholly unimpressed by this whole affair. Pummel was the smallest and had his mother's color. His attention was focused on a big rock nearby, preparing to charge in order to knock it down. In other words, this was pretty typical for Cera.

Frank stepped forward and gave an arrogant grin.

"Hey, Cera," he said in what he probably thought was the smoothest tone in the world.

"Hey," she said back, not wanting to encourage this jerk to try anything more than that.

"You ever met a threehorn like me?" he said waggling his eyebrows.

Cera forced herself not to retch at that statement.

"Nope," she replied masking her sarcasm.

"Well I should think not," Frank grinned toothily, completely missing her barb.

Cera's anger was on the rise and at this point, she was very close to giving this idiot a piece of her mind, decorum be damned. Fortunately, Tria caught onto this and intervened.

"Cera, why don't you go find your friends," she said cautiously. "Your father and I need to talk privately with our guests."

Topps looked as though he objected to this, but a stern look from Tria prevented him from outright voicing his displeasure.

Not about to question her good fortune, Cera nodded vigorously and wasted no time in scampering off to find Petrie, Ducky, and Spike. As she ran, she could hear the faint voices of the adults in the background.

"I'm sorry about that Blackhorn, Cera can be a bit mistrustful towards those she first meets

"I do hope you're correct Topps. My oldest is looking to mate soon and he does not like taking 'no' for answer."

 _Oh I'll give you more than a 'no' you pompous old windbag_ , Cera thought furiously, the anger again threatening to explode from within her.

She took a deep breath and counted to ten. It was not the time to unleash her fury. There was a time and place to get mad, and losing her cool now would be unwise.

 _Just find the others,_ she consoled herself.

It was just about all she could do at this point.

* * *

Littlefoot was laughing and making good chatter with Shorty and Ali when his grandparents came up to them.

"Well, Shorty, nice to see you again," Grandpa Longneck said brightly.

"You as well, sir," Shorty said respectfully.

"My boy, please, I've told before. Call me Grandpa."

"Yes, sir, Grandpa."

"Some things never change," laughed the old longneck.

"Funny, you're never this polite around me or Bron," Littlefoot muttered in his brother's ear, which earned him a prompt whack on the tail.

"And Ali, good to see you as well," Grandma Longneck said, turning her gaze towards the young female.

"Thank you, Mrs. Longneck," Ali said giving a bow.

"I must admit, when we heard Bron was coming with his herd, we were not expecting our cousins. The Old one is never very precise in her visits."

"Speaking of which, where is she?" inquired Grandpa Longneck. "I've not seen her at all since you and your herd arrived."

Ali appeared nervous, as though she did not want to talk about the experience a second time. But then again, Littlefoot did not recall Ali specifying what had happened to their leader, only that she had died. Before she could speak however, Bron came up and interjected.

"It's a long story Papa Longneck," he said softly. "I won't burden Ali here with having to tell it."

"Indeed, her mother seemed reluctant as well to tell us what occurred on their journey."

"Bron," Grandma Longneck said, catching on that all was not well with their visitors. "What's going on?"

Littlefoot's concern rose another level at the confirmation something was truly wrong. But before he could brood further on those thoughts, an incredible force knocked him on the ground and on his side out of nowhere.

"ARGH!"

He looked up to see a confident, vivacious orange threehorn looking down on him.

"Hiya Longneck."

"Why am I not surprised?" he groaned. He could hear Ali giggling behind him, while Petrie, Ducky, and Spike were laughing. Even his dad and grandparents shared a chuckle.

"You have got to stop doing that," Littlefoot said getting back up.

"Oh come on, that was just a love tap," Cera teased.

"Yeah, try 'earthshake."

"Ah, you must be that young threehorn my son likes to talk about," Bron said eyeing Cera with great amusement.

"Oh really? Does he talk about how I always knock his tail in the dirt?" the Triceratops smirked.

"He did fail to mention that part," Bron laughed, while Littlefoot gave Cera a half-dirty look, which she responded with batting her eyelashes at him, causing his heart to skip a beat.

It was then that Ducky noticed the two other Longnecks in their midst.

"Ali?"

"Shorty here too!" cried Petrie.

Immediately the gang circled around and began to cheerfully great their old friends, talking as though no time had passed between them.

"My, my it's quite a small world isn't it?" Grandma Longneck said, marveling at how the teenagers seemed to treat each other as family.

"Indeed it is," agreed Grandpa.

"Much needed in times like these," observed Bron. "Littlefoot, will you give me a moment with your grandparents? There are a few things I need to discuss with them. Then we can spend some quality time together, just you and me."

Littlefoot never enjoyed being on the outside looking in, especially not when he was old enough to know when he was purposefully being left in the dark. However, if there was anyone he trusted with these matters, it was his dad.

 _Besides, I know he'd never hold back anything from me. Him or Shorty. Would they?_

He resolved to fully get to the bottom of just what was going on here.

"Come on, guys!" Shorty said excitedly. "I want to show you this new thing I learned…"

"Shorty," said Bron gazing at his adopted son with a suspicious look. "You aren't talking about that new prank I forbid you from doing are you?"

"No, of course not," Shorty smiled innocently, followed by a not so innocent wink to his brother. "I was just going to show them a new way to hit pinecones."

His father didn't look completely convinced, but nevertheless nodded his head and said, "Alright, just stay out of trouble. I wish I didn't always have to remind you of that."

"Don't worry, Bron. We'll be fine. Let's go guys!"

Shrugging to each other, the other six teenage dinosaurs followed in behind Shorty. Littlefoot shook his head and smiled to himself at the mischief that his brother must surely be up to.

Cera too was looking forward to what was in store, until she noticed that Ducky was lagging behind. She was hunched over, and had a look that she could only recall on the swimmer's face once before: anger. She knew all too well what that felt like, especially now. Shorty could wait, figuring out what was wrong with Ducky was more important.

"Hey guys, I think Ducky and I are gonna hang back."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, we just need to talk about something. No big deal."

"But I-"

Ducky was cut off by a nudge from the threehorn, who gave her a knowing glance.

 _I bet she noticed that I am not at my happiest today. Yup, yup, yup_.

"Oh okay, can we come too?" Petrie asked.

"Sorry," said Cera haughtily. "Girls only. No boys allowed. Come on Ali, you can join us too."

"What? Um ok," the female Longneck said in confusion, but nevertheless accepted Cera's invitation. And they began walking a separate way, diagonal from where Shorty was taking them.

"Well that was random," muttered Littlefoot.

"Girls are weird," said Shorty shaking his head.

"Yeah, who need them anyway," Petrie huffed. "Come on, let go have fun."

They resumed their path towards the grassy plains where many a dinosaur was currently grazing. Littlefoot turned towards Spike.

"Hey Spike, do you know what's going on with them?"

The teenage Stegosaurus held back a grunt of pain as his plates and spikes were still throbbing quite severely. Truthfully, he knew that Ducky was having a hard time as of late, especially earlier this morning with their mother. But what Cera wanted with her (as well as Ali) well, his guess was as good as anyone else's. So he simply shrugged.

Littlefoot didn't bother pretending that he was more than a little confused. But since the beginning of the 'Time of the Great Growing' that seemed to be a common theme. From his dad, to Shorty, to Ali, right down to Cera, everyone was hiding something.

 _People and their secrets lately_ , he thought to himself.

Of course, Littlefoot knew that they weren't the only ones keeping things very tightly to the chest.

* * *

 **Well, well, as always I leave you with an interesting place to leave off:) Until next time! Rock on! ~Punkrocka23**


	10. Chapter 10

**Happy New Year everyone! It's been awhile. I originally had said I wanted this chapter before Thanksgiving...well now it's into the new year and I'm two months late. For that I apologize and I owe an explanation.**

 **Life got in the way. I'm working my degree right now, combine that with final essays, Christmas, and my social life, I just had no time or little motivation for writing. But I found it again recently and updates should appear more frequently. I have not abandoned this fic, nor will I ever. It's a joy to write this and I can't wait to do more with this fandom.**

 **One more small note. I changed my pen name. When I originally joined fanfiction, I was a teenager and still very green haha. But I'm older and I want to take my stories a bit more seriously so I felt the change was appropriate. I still love punk rock of course, but I like this new name better. You can see the full story behind the name choice on my profile.**

 **Anyway, enough jabbering on my part. Enjoy the story. I'm pleasantly surprised at the amount of people who like it. Thank you all for your support! A special shoutout to my buddy, theRhombus, who helped me to get over this writing hump. His work is fantastic, and far more impressive than mine. Check it out!**

 **Now, on with the story!**

 **Chapter 10. Pranks and Secrets**

Underneath the shade within the tall trees, three teenage females sat among themselves, far from any prying eyes, but none were immune from each other's gaze. They knew each other well enough by now, their instinct for sensing emotion far more honed than their male counterparts.

Ducky was especially unhappy, and that was partially the reason why they were here. Cera had detected that immediately. Though she was not quite as close with Ali, she trusted her judgement enough that she could discern that this was a talk amongst the three of them and no one else. Ali may be a bit naïve (similar to another longneck she knew) but she was not stupid. She seemed a tiny bit surprised to be included in this company, but content to be one of the gang nonetheless.

"Alright the coast is clear," said Cera checking the area around them for signs of other dinosaurs.

"Cera, I swear, I'm fine. Nothing is wrong…"

"Look me in the eye and say that," said the threehorn as her duck billed friend sighed.

"Okay, something is wrong. Very wrong. Yup, yup, yup."

"What's the matter, Ducky?" Ali asked with concern.

Ducky plopped herself down on a large log, a log that only two years before was bigger than she was. The fact that she was big as this former piece of rotting vegetation was currently the least of her worries.

"My momma and I are not getting along lately," she admitted. "I've been feeling funny. And I don't just feel mad," she added looking back towards Cera. "Sometimes I feel happy, sometimes I am sad, sometimes I'm angry. There's a swirling pit within my entire body that feels like it could erupt at any moment. But the worst part is, I don't know why."

Cera could only think of one adequate explanation that could sum up that cauldron of emotion.

"Ducky, you know what's going on. It's…"

"I know what it is!" the swimmer cried. "But that doesn't make it any easier to go through. My momma watches over me all the time, trying to control everything I do! She does not do this with my twins and it's so unfair! On top of that she treats Spike as if he were some sort of mindless eating monster! But the worst part is I know this is partially my fault. If I were not so crazy and…"

She took a moment to catch her breath and heaved in heavy frustration.

"Mr. Thicknose said that this would not be easy, but-"

It didn't take a mastermind to know what Ducky was thinking.

"How long have you been bottling that in?" asked Cera.

"Too long."

Ducky didn't even bother to try and hold herself up as she fell back with a *thunk on top of the soft grass below the log. Ali reached over with her neck and helped her back up, her amber eyes full of empathy.

"I can relate, Ducky. I've been getting into a lot more fights with my mom too. Honestly, you guys have it better than I do. You have a teacher who can warn you beforehand about the Great Change. I'm always on the move so I have to take what the changes give me."

"Teacher or not, nothing could have prepared me for this," Ducky moaned. "I wish things were not so complicated."

"Life did seem much simpler even a month ago," Cera agreed. "When it was just eating tree stars and hitting rocks back and forth."

"No kidding."

"Ducky, you should have come to me sooner. Remember what I told you, it's not healthy to keep all your emotions inside you like that."

"I know."

"It's one thing to be able to express your anger, but you also need to learn how to control it. Us Threehorns have to figure that out the hard way."

She came up next to her best female friend and gave a smile.

"You know you can always count on me if you need anything."

Ducky reciprocated the smile.

"Thank you, Cera. I will remember that."

They nuzzled affectionately. Afterwards, all was silent, until Ducky realized something.

"Cera, you do not seem so happy yourself."

The teenage Triceratops realized she must have betrayed her own feelings, especially if Ducky could figure it out something was wrong.

 _I taught her everything she knows about expressing emotion, only figures she would learn a thing or two by now_ , she mused to herself.

"Yeah," chipped in Ali. "You're in that posture you always have when you're angry."

 _Damn, was I really that obvious?_

"Might as well come clean," Cera said sighing. "You two aren't the only ones that have to deal with parents who don't understand you."

The swimmer and longneck settled in their respective positions, waiting for Cera to say more.

"My dad has become very preoccupied lately with marrying me off."

The two other girls raised their eyebrows in slight surprise.

"But you are much too young to get married," Ducky said.

"We're not supposed to enter the courtship phase for at least another few Cold Times," agreed Ali. "Why is your dad so keen to get you married already?"

 _I suppose I'll have to tell them what I told Littlefoot the other night_ , the orange threehorn thought, a splotch of red entering her cheeks as the memory of that night popped into her head.

 _Dammit, Cera! Keep it together. Stop getting all gushy when thinking of him!_

Shaking her head, she proceeded to summarize threehorn culture, line of succession, and her place as her father's last remaining heir.

"So yeah, in his mind it's a win-win. I get married to an oh so wonderful bull, while his bloodline is all but assured. I give him a few grandkids and we all live happily ever after."

"Except you," observed Ali.

"Funny how my dad misses that part," Cera replied miserably.

She tried to sit down on a soft patch of grass, taking deep breaths as to not lose her temper, but she could feel the anger bubbling to the surface like a volcano threatening to explode.

And then it did.

Without warning, to the surprise of Ducky and Ali, Cera charged forward and slammed into a small tree with such force, it came down with a heavy crash.

Breathing heavily, she turned back towards her friends, who appeared unsure as to how to calm down a furious threehorn. But they both knew such an attempt would be futile. Cera simply needed to blow off steam.

"That stupid fucking moron!" she yelled. "Who the hell does he think he is?! 'Frank', what kind of stereotypical name is that?! If he thinks I'm going to marry him, I'll knock him out so hard he'll wake up not knowing his ass from his horns! And my dad thinks that he can play matchmaker and decide my life without even asking what _I_ want?!"

There was a pause in her diatribe where silence seemed to echo throughout the forest, the wings of buzzards the only noise that had the ability to make itself heard. The very leaves had trembled with the rage of a pissed off female threehorn.

Cera had to take a step back. Losing her temper was nothing new, but it had been awhile since she had lost it quite that badly.

"How long have you been bottling that in?" Ali asked almost humorously.

"What is going on with us?" was all Cera could muster in a reply.

"Everything is upside down, it is, it is," Ducky said in agreement.

"I can't say I'm experiencing everything you guys are," Ali said cautiously. "But I definitely sympathize. All this pressure to suddenly be grown ups, become leaders in the herd, and start liking boys. It's pretty overwhelming, isn't it?"

The other two girls nodded in agreement.

Then a thought occurred to Cera, and she hated the fact that it would even enter her head. But curiosity was too strong, so she phrased it carefully.

"Speaking of boys, Ali," she said clearing her throat. "You and Littlefoot seem to be pretty close."

Ali was taken aback by the question but she quickly regained her composure and then started to laugh.

"Oh no, Cera. There's nothing going on between me and Littlefoot. We're cousins after all, no way would I ever marry him." She gave a small pause, and a small blush appeared on her cheeks. "Although, I do think Shorty is kind of cute."

Ducky giggled at this, while Cera breathed an inward sigh of relief.

 _So, she's not interested in the flathead. But then again, what do I care who Littlefoot dates? It's no skin off my horn._

"But if you're concerned, I know plenty of girls our age in my herd that would love a guy like Littlefoot," Ali added.

"Oh yes, yes," said Ducky clasping her hands together. "Maybe we can find someone for him, Ali."

Immediately, Cera's gut dropped like a stone in a river, while her anger rose once more. She did not like the idea of Littlefoot being paired with some bimbo headed flathead…

Her stomach gave a back flip and it took all she had to not knock over another tree.

 _What is wrong with me?!_ She thought almost desperately.

However, the threat of another rash, emotional decision abated when she heard a chorus of yells, followed by an intimidating roar. One that sounded an awful lot like…

"I think your dad is upset, Cera," Ducky said as if she read her mind.

"He's kind of scary sometimes," Ali admitted.

Cera couldn't argue with that, but it didn't take a genius to know what the source of the trouble was. She got up off her soft patch in the grass and began to walk towards the source of her father's voice.

"Come on, let's go see what the boys did," she said in a bored voice. "Before my dad mentally scars them for life."

* * *

The four boys made their way towards a tall grassy plain, full of green food, but also patched with tall bushes and a few tall trees that some of the new arriving longnecks were currently munching on.

"Wish I was tall enough to reach those," muttered Littlefoot hungrily.

"Give it a few years, you be as tall as those trees," Petrie laughed, flying slightly above them.

Spike grinned in agreement as a he chomped on a particularly tasty looking patch of grass. He never needed to look far for food.

"So, Shorty, what exactly are we doing?" Littlefoot asked curiously as they approached the plain.

His stepbrother gave a mischievous grin.

"I'm glad you asked. What we are about to embark on, my friends, is a prank like no other."

"Is that why my dad forbade you from doing it?"

Shorty gave a small shrug with only a slightly guilty look emanating from his teenage features.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him. Besides, even he thought it was funny at first, even if he won't admit it."

He stepped onto the edge of the grass, the variety that was still high to hide them from view, even at their current size.

"Perfect," Shorty said to himself. He turned back around to face the rest of the boys.

"So," he said, his tone indicating a story. "About three months ago, Bron and I and the rest of the herd were looking for food. During one of our stops, we came across this patch where there was still a lot of grass and some trees with tree stars. I was heading towards this taller bush and was about to take a bite, when I tripped over some rock I didn't see."

He indicated the motion with his foot.

"Anyway, I must have yelled really loudly or caught him by surprise, because next thing I know I run into the legs of this spiketail, who got so scared he literally rolled over onto his back."

Shorty did a fake imitation of falling over, and began to roar with laughter.

"You should have seen it!" he said through tears. "His legs flailing like crazy and he was using swear words I'd never heard before. Took him almost 10 minutes to get back up."

He got back up and continued.

"Then I realized just what a golden opportunity this was. If spiketails got that spooked from a bump like that, it couldn't be that hard to do it to other ones. And so throughout our travels, whenever we came across spiketails, I would sneak up behind em and scare the hell out of them! Each time was the better than the last!

The green brachiosaurus drew himself proudly and declared, "I've even got a name for this prank. I call it, spiketail tipping."

All the while, Petrie was laughing heartily, and even Littlefoot had to stifle a chuckle.

"I assume Bron caught you at some point," the eldest brother said raising his eyebrow slightly.

"Only once," said Shorty unabashedly. "He said he didn't want me doing it anymore. But I manage to sneak one behind his back every now and then when he's not looking."

He gave an impish smile.

"And it just so happens, that behind me in this tall grass here, is a whole herd of spiketails. And last I checked, Bron is out of sight."

Littlefoot knew where this was going. It sounded amusing, but he didn't know if he wanted to participate in it himself.

"Shorty…"

"Come on Littlefoot, don't be a wuss. Bron's not going to find out. And they're only spiketails. It's not like we're trying to scare threehorns."

"In case you haven't noticed, there's a spiketail with us. Ever think he might not be so keen on the idea?"

They turned towards Spike, who despite the talk over pranking his species, seemed quite neutral.

"Don't worry, it isn't as if we're trying to prank him. Spike's exempt from this stunt," said Shorty assuredly.

"Yeah, you no mind? Right, Spike?" Petrie said flapping his wings excitedly.

Spike looked back and forth between the two boys and then at Littlefoot. He gave a small smile, and shook his head, indicating his indifference.

"See! He fine with it!"

Littlefoot wasn't convinced, however.

"You sure, Spike? You don't have to if you don't want to."

But the young spiketail did not have a problem with Shorty's proposed prank. Little did they know he and Tippy had done, more or less, the same thing when they were younger. Not to mention it would help him get his mind off the two things that were bothering him most. His growing plates, and his appetite.

 _Can't eat another patch of grass like I did the other day_ , he thought with a hint of sadness in his heart. He wished his mother understood better that he wasn't trying to upset her on purpose.

He turned his attention back to Littlefoot. He nodded his head with more vigor to convey the fact he had no issue with anything they might do to his fellow spiketails. On the contrary, he was looking forward to retrying this game.

With that vote of confidence, Shorty smirked to himself.

"I think he's cool, Littlefoot. Now are you in or what?"

He usually wasn't one for pranks. But something inside of him edged him on, despite his better judgement. Amusement surged through him at the thought of pranking an unsuspecting spiketail.

"Alright," he said with a grin. "I'm in. Let's do it."

Petrie snickered.

"This will be fun. Too bad the girls miss out!"

"Ahh, who needs em," Shorty said dismissively. "It's their loss anyway."

Littlefoot couldn't help but wonder what Cera would think of what they were about to do. Would she roll her eyes and tell him what a dumb flathead he was? Or would she join in and laugh along with them in their merriment? He could imagine her giggling as she batted her eyelashes at him…

"Littlefoot, let's go!" his brother said, cutting off his thoughts.

"Right, of course."

 _Can't you go more than five minutes without thinking about her?_ He asked himself.

It was getting harder to give a definitive 'yes' to that question. With great effort, he pushed those thoughts aside and tried to focus on the task at end.

Though they all were quite big now, the grass was still tall enough that it could hide their presence if they crouched low enough…and out of sight from the grazing spiketails.

"So, what's the technique?" Littlefoot asked in a low voice as they moved slowly through the brush.

"I'm glad you asked," his brother replied. "Normally it's much harder to do with just me. But with you guys, it'll get much simpler."

They came up within 20 feet of a large adult male Stegosaurus.

"See, the way to do it is sneak up behind them, give a big roar, and watch them topple over. But seeing as I have you guys with me today, I think we can get much more creative."

He turned back towards Spike.

"Hey Spike, see if you can find a log. Petrie go up ahead on one of those branches and scout to make sure no one's watching. When all is clear, flap your wings twice, and that'll be the signal to go ahead."

Both did as asked, and a few minutes later, Spike had returned with the log, while Petrie overlooked ahead on a lone tree that dotted the plain. Littlefoot was puzzled at first, but then he realized just what Shorty was doing.

"Oh no…"

Shorty gave a short laugh.

"I heard the story about how you made Mr. Thicknose run into a tree by breathing into that log. Figured it was time to give it another test run."

He wagged his eyebrows and set the log up directly behind a grazing spiketail. Littlefoot still wasn't sure whether or not he wanted to be a part of this, but a natural curiosity lurked within him. Something about this was just too enticing to pass up.

His brother waited patiently just beside the log while the spiketail continued to munch without a care in the world. Spike waited off perpendicular to the action, watching with mild interest. Petrie sat atop the lone branch pretending to muse about, but really on the lookout for anyone who might be coming their way.

Shorty peered both ways, flicked his tail in an upward motion towards Petrie, who flapped his wings twice in response. That was the signal. Spiketail tipping attempt number one was a go.

Without a second's more hesitation, the young Brachiosaurus breathed as hard as he could into the log. This created such a tremendous noise that the spiketail propelled forward in fright, only to trip and fall over on his back.

Confused and cursing like a threehorn on a bad day, the spiketail was left wondering what had just happened while Shorty scampered off back to the tall grass where Littlefoot lay watching, trying very hard not to burst out laughing. When they were far off enough away from the action and when Spike and Petrie had joined them, they began to laugh so hard tears were flowing from their eyes. Even Spike was on his back, howling.

"Oh man! Me not laugh that hard since we trick Cera into thinking we were giant monster!" Petrie cried.

"Told you it was great!" Shorty said through fits of laughter.

"I can see why my dad told you not to do it," Littlefoot grinned. "But I'm way too entertained not to try it myself."

"You up for another round?" his brother said giving him a playful whack with his tail.

"You read my mind," he replied returning the gesture.

"We'll have to go in another part of the meadow just to make sure we won't get caught," Shorty said. "We'll have to split up and find another log. Let's meet by the east side of the meadow in five minutes."

Nodding, the boys went their own way trying to scout for the right sized log that would suit their pranking purposes, while Petrie surveyed overhead for an unsuspecting spiketail.

Littlefoot spotted a small, shady grove where a half dozen trees shadowed the meadow, a couple of which looked fairly dead.

 _Might be a fallen trunk over there_ , he thought. He wandered over to the grove and began gazing around for the desired object. Up until now, the hilarity of the prank had completely taken his mind off the fact that his brother and father were keeping something from him. However, he was about to be reminded of that rather painfully.

As he checked over the two dead trees for any fallen branches (munching on some tree stars from the still healthy ones) he heard faint whispers of a conversation that sounded as if it were headed his way. Not wanting to eavesdrop, he was prepared to leave until he heard the words, "…don't know what Bron is going to do, it's too dangerous."

Perking up, he saw two fully grown adult longnecks stopping by the grove to grab the tree stars others couldn't reach. Intrigued, he stayed low and pretended to graze on the smaller branches. He could not completely hide his presence as he was too large now, but he could still pass unnoticed if he did not draw attention to himself. Making sure the sound of his crunching leaves was audible, he listened in closely.

"…there's no telling how long we will stay or how long we will be able to stay. We cannot take refuge in the valley forever," said the first longneck who was of a dark blue color.

Refuge? Just what on earth was going on?

"What other choice do we have, Longtail? The world outside is in disarray. Red Claw has either recruited all the sharpteeth in the area to his side or has killed off any that challenged him. The herds no longer feel safe enough moving in their usual migration patterns. Coming here was the last option. I feel Bron made the right decision, especially after the Old One was killed."

The other longneck, a more greenish hue, was equally as adamant in his argument.

"But you know that the herd cannot stay this size forever. Bron is but one longneck. How will he tame the younger, more aggressive males? Preside over the mating season? Find food for all? He has to provide not just for his own herd, but for two. Fear and danger drove us to accept him as the temporary guardian. But it won't last."

The other one sighed.

"You're right about that. No doubt there is a void left by the Old One and Bron, as a stoic a figure he is, cannot handle it himself. I have seen how tired he looks these days. The pressure is quite a burden to bear. Some within the younger generation must take a more active role in the herd."

The blue longneck took a pause and checked around to make sure no was listening before continuing.

"I hear Bron has two sons. One of which lives with his grandparents here in the valley. The tales of his escapades are legendary. Perhaps the time has come for him to join his own kind and take his place among the herd."

Littlefoot gulped down his food with great difficulty, this was all too much to take in at once. But he could not tune out the conversation. It sucked him in like a dark vortex he could not avoid.

"You know leadership positions among our kind are not hereditary, Plod" the other one called Longtail argued. "He would certainly have to prove himself before the older members would accept his ascendancy."

"If what I've heard is true, he's already passed his trials with great distinction. The only thing left, would be for him to take a mate to signify his future leadership," said the one called Plod, who also shook his head. "In any case, there is no point in dwelling on that matter, Longtail. Bron has forbidden anyone to tell the valley about our reasons for coming. As far as I know his first born doesn't even know the circumstances under which we came."

The one called Longtail scoffed.

"He thinks he's being noble by not worrying the valley. Still believes that this visit is only temporary."

"You disagree with his verdict?"

"I don't believe there is any point in pretending why we are here. Though this community is quite isolated, they will find out eventually the news of Red Claw and his machinations. I guarantee that we will see more and more refugees arriving by the end of the wet season. And then what? Do we simply hide in this temporary oasis forever?"

The air went silent, and Littlefoot quickly returned to munching so as to not arouse suspicion. He had been so drawn in by the conversation he had almost forgotten his alibi.

"Those are all questions that will need answering in due time," said Plod. "But let us not focus too much on these matters now. We are safe, we have food and water. That is enough in the short term. We must respect Bron's decisions and abide by them. Come, let us go to the falls."

Longtail did not argue but seemed content to follow his companion. As they began to lumber away, Littlefoot dropped any pretense of eating and dashed away, head practically spinning from what he just heard.

So, this is what his dad and Shorty had been keeping from him? That Old One had been killed and Red Claw was consolidating his control of all the lands outside the valley. And that he may have to leave his home, everything he knew and loved, behind. He had already turned down an offer to live with his father once. But if push came to shove he wasn't sure he could do it a second time. Especially if those of his own kind needed him.

Somehow Cera came back into his mind. He knew he'd miss her the most if such an event were to occur, but how did one handle having feelings towards a dinosaur of another species? In any case, he knew he couldn't stay simply because of her. Not without revealing the truth. He sensed the same within the threehorn, but he still wasn't sure.

 _Damn, when did life become so confusing?_

He felt a headache coming on and tried to ignore it. There was other business to attend to. Such as confronting Shorty over why his own brother felt the need to keep something like this from him. He wouldn't be avoiding his questions this time.

Soon enough, he found him along with Spike and Petrie, who were busy setting up another log behind a Spiketail, casually grazing, unaware that he was about to become the victim of a prank.

 _Screw the practical jokes, I'm going to get answers one way or the other_ , Littlefoot thought with frustration.

He ran over to the grassy bush where they were hiding and was about to open his mouth, when Shorty shushed him.

"Where were you?" he said in a harsh whisper. "We thought you went all scaredy-egg on us."

"And I thought I could trust my brother to tell me anything," Littlefoot shot back. "I guess I was wrong."

At once, Shorty's face registered shock before growing oddly downcast. "Littlefoot…"

"Don't 'Littlefoot' me, Shorty," he responded harshly. "I know. About everything. You and dad were trying to keep it from me."

Shorty sighed. All playfulness had evaporated from his face as he debated how to explain things to his uncharacteristically upset stepbrother. "I wanted to tell you and so did Ali, but we needed to be careful." Shorty's eyes grew dark as his expression took on a dangerous glint. "If the valley knew what happened then how long do you think it would take for them to tell us to go? How long do you think it would take for even more of us to be eaten or starved? That's a lot more important than your feelings!"

Shorty regretted the hard tone of his words as soon as they left his mouth, but there was no going back from them. The stakes were that high.

"Oh yeah?" Littlefoot responded his own eyes taking on a dangerous shade. "And do my feelings not factor in this? You think you can just waltz in here under these circumstances, not tell me what's going on, and then whisk me away? You know, everyone's so preoccupied with growing up, taking my place in the herd, being a leader, did you stop and think maybe I might want a say?! Screw you, Shorty! You didn't think once how this would affect me and everyone else in the valley."

Shorty tried to speak, but then thought better of it. For someone who had such a big mouth he was at a loss as to what to say.

Just then a monstrous sound emanated some distance away as more than one spiketail tumbled onto their backs, sending a torrent of panicked cries and curses into the air. Along with the cacophony of chaos was the tell-tale sound of laughter from a certain flyer and spiketail.

Petrie in particular was laughing like an idiot, and Spike wasn't far behind kicking his legs in the air, tail swaying back and forth. Tears were forming in the flyer's eyes.

"Hey, Shorty! You right, this is fun!"

Then came the thunderous sound of trampling feet. And it sounded all too familiar.

"Uh oh," Littlefoot said, fear replacing his anger in a heartbeat.

"What's that?" Shorty asked, clearly not understanding the gravity of the situation.

"If you knew, you'd be as scared as I am!" Littlefoot hissed. But before he could tell them to run, it was too late. A massive, brown colored threehorn burst through the tall grass with a terrible roar and landed with a loud thud.

"What in the blue blazes is going on?!"

The laughter emanating from Petrie and Spike immediately ceased and turned to chattering fear (at least from the flyer).

"Oh no, it Cera's dad!" Petrie whispered, completely terrified, as he and Spike scampered over to where the longnecks were.

"I'm aware, Petrie," Littlefoot responded. He didn't need reminding that they were in big trouble. Though they were much older and bigger now, Topps was still as much of an intimidating figure as he was when they were younglings. He was not someone you wanted breathing down your neck when angry.

None of them had much time to contemplate their predicament before the irate threehorn appeared directly in front of them, horns bared. It was obvious that he was not in a cheerful mood.

"What exactly have you delinquents done this time?"

"Um...well…"Littlefoot began, but his brother interrupted.

"Hey there horn face," he said confidently but foolishly. "Everything's fine here. Just some Spiketails tripping on pinecones. We were helping them up."

 _Oh, you idiot,_ was all Littlefoot could think of as he knew what was coming next. He realized Shorty had never met Cera's father before, and he was due for a rude awakening.

Topps turned a great shade of prune at this as Shorty suddenly saw the aforementioned horned face directly in his line of vision. "Do you think this is funny, flathead? Do you think that I couldn't hear what you four were doing?" He stepped closer, making Shorty take a step back. "Would you like to see what these horns can do?"

Shorty, for all his posturing, did not appear as if he wanted to meet that challenge.

"Well..no...I mean...what I meant was…"

Petrie cut in.

"Please mister Cera's dad sir, we won't do it again. We promise!"

"Oh I will make sure of that!" Topps roared. "I certainly think the spiketails would be willing to forgive this if you did something for them. I am sure they need their relieving spots re-dug, that sounds like a good task for you four!"

"Couldn't he just kick us out instead?" Shorty smirked as he whispered to Littlefoot.

"I heard that!" the male threehorn boomed.

This wasn't going well and Littlefoot was seriously worried about what was going to happen next if Shorty didn't shut up.

Just then, there was another burst through the grass as Cera, Ducky, and Ali appeared. Littlefoot caught Cera's eye and gave her a pleading look.

 _Help_ , he mouthed to her when Topps wasn't looking.

She nodded and walked up to her father, cutting in between him and the boys.

"Daddy, are you scaring my friends again?" she said in a sugary sweet tone she knew could melt her father's heart faster than white ground sparkles near a hot spring.

"Dear, they were scaring the spiketails." Topps responded, but it was obvious that much of the fire was out of his voice.

"But you know Littlefoot," she replied even sweeter than before giving him a look she knew he always fell for. "He never has any bad intentions. I promise you, they won't do it again."

"Yeah, we've learned our lesson!" Littlefoot affirmed before not-so-gracefully nudging his brother with his body.

"Hmph… right. We promise." Shorty grumbled, unpleased to show weakness or submission before the threehorn.

Petrie and Spike also nodded vigorously.

Shorty's tone was not lost on Topps, but he relented. "Fine. But if any more spiketails fall down…you four will have some new duties in the valley." With a final scrape of the ground to imitate digging a relieving spot, Topps began to walk off. Leaving the dinosaurs alone with only the grumbling of the affected spiketails making any sound.

As soon as they were alone, Cera turned towards the boys while Ducky and Ali giggled.

"All I can say is this: you owe me. Big time."

"Oh, you made Cera's dad mad, you did, you did," giggled Ducky as she approached Petrie.

"Me not want to talk about it," said Petrie faintly, collapsing to the ground.

Spike grunted his agreement as he slumped to the ground. Though he was now a bit more cautious in making sure that he didn't tip over.

Cera noted this, and gave Shorty a glance. "One of your _brilliant_ ideas?"

Shorty smiled cheekily. "Gee, you already assume this is my fault."

Cera rolled her eyes. "A safe assumption as it was your fault each of the last four times you were here, Shorty."

"Uh, what exactly happened?" Ali asked, a bit confused. "He said you were scaring Spiketails?"

"We tip spiketails by scaring them! It fun!" Petrie exclaimed.

Spike nodded though his enthusiasm was not quite as high as his flyer friend.

"Well, thanks, Cera." Shorty offered quickly. "But I think Littlefoot, Ali, and I need to talk about something important before the Bright Circle falls." He gave Ali an unreadable glance as he mouthed out 'he knows'.

Ali gave a small start, but nodded all the same indicating she understood.

Cera meanwhile looked nonplused at this and more than a little suspicious. It was just like flatheads to try and keep a secret and fail miserably. "Fine. But I need to talk to you at some point," she said to Littlefoot.

The brown longneck turned to his stepbrother first. "I'm sure that the conversation about your herd can wait, Shorty. It wasn't like _either of you_ were in a hurry to talk about it earlier." Littlefoot noted with an acidic tone. Turning around so as to not look at either of the longnecks, Littlefoot gestured with his neck at his threehorn friend. "Lead the way, Cera."

 _He's clearly not happy with either of them_ , Cera thought to herself as she strode ahead. Strangely, she seemed to share some of what Littlefoot was feeling. And an equally strong urge to spend time with him. Alone.

Behind them neither could see the concerned looks of the two longnecks or of their three other abandoned friends. Eventually Shorty shook his head and gestured for Ali to follow. Both of them knew that a difficult conversation with Bron was in store.

* * *

 **Man that was a long one, eh? I know the wait was long but I made sure to make the chapter longer than I had originally intended as a way to say 'sorry' and 'thank you' at the same time. What will Shorty and Ali do? What does this walk hold in store for Littlefoot and Cera? Find out in the next chapter of 'This Is Growing Up'!**

 **Happy New Year! ~ The Wasp**


	11. Chapter 11

**What's up everyone? I'm back with another chapter of 'This Is Growing Up'. I hope I have reassured my readers and followers that there is no inkling in my mind of abandoning this story. Not when things are getting really good.**

 **However, I will say that updates are not going to be as frequent as they were back in August and September. College, internship, homework, and regular life inevitably get in the way. But at the very least, I'll have a chapter up every few weeks.**

 **I hope my guest reviewer is still reading. You always give great insight dude!**

 **Anyway, hope you like this chapter because it wasn't an easy one to write. Any feedback is much appreciated!**

 **Chapter 11. Of Threehorns and Longnecks**

Longnecks, Threehorns. The two kinds of dinosaurs had little in common. Though they both ate leaves and various kinds of plants, not much else unified them. Longnecks were slow and easy going, Threehorns fast and impatient. One reached for the trees while the other preferred bushes. One favored prudence while the other favored direct action.

Yet on a warm, sunny day in the Great Valley, one from each herd walked with one another, hearts fluttering, feeling more affection for each other than anyone thought possible. Two friends that shared a history from the time they were mere hatchlings. Polar opposites in every way, fully in the midst of the great change and all the expectations that came with it: the time of the great change, pressure to lead their respective herds, pressure to marry quickly and produce the necessary offspring to continue the pattern that their forefathers had always maintained.

However, none of that mattered presently. At the moment, it was just a Longneck and a Threehorn operating outside of the normal realm of the dinosaur world. And not coincidentally, operating outside of the normal realm of romance.

As Littlefoot and Cera traversed the valley together, they inadvertently came across the same spot they had discovered years before when they had discovered Chomper by accident. It still held a tremendous view of the valley. And there was room enough for two.

"I'm glad you wanted to talk," Littlefoot said to his best friend as they made their way towards the plateau. "And thanks for helping us out back there."

"It's what I do," Cera responded with small smile. "Although maybe you should tell your genius step-brother to cut down on the pranks while he's here. It's a becoming a reoccurring theme."

"He needs to cut down on a few things," the longneck replied and Cera noted the bitterness in his voice. "Including lying to me."

"So that's what happened. You definitely didn't seem very keen on him back there."

"I'm not really happy with any of my family right now," Littlefoot admitted. "Except for my grandparents, even my dad didn't trust me enough to tell me why they came to the valley so early."

"So there was a reason then," Cera deduced. "You know I thought that herd looked exhausted. Didn't know if it was my imagination."

"It wasn't," Littlefoot said glumly. "Apparently, the world outside of the valley is getting a lot more dangerous."

He proceeded to tell the story of what he had just overheard, (Cera visibly shook her head in mild amusement at the spiketail tipping) and how Red Claw had been driving herds from their migrating patterns, turning them into refugees.

"So everyone here right now is here to escape that monster and his fast biters," Littlefoot concluded. "Only Bron won't let anyone tell the valley because he didn't want to worry the residents."

"Including you," Cera added.

"Yup."

"Sounds like that typical longneck trait of being noble," she teased.

"Whatever it is, it's not just the fact that they didn't tell me. It's that they either lied or avoided the subject when I asked them about it." He kicked a rock as an emphasis on his frustration. He turned back towards Cera as they hopped up the slope leading to the plateau.

"I don't appreciate being patronized. Especially not by my own family. My dad of all people should know that."

Cera could sympathize with that better than anyone, her own frustration creeping through her now.

"Dads usually think they know what's best even if it completely ignores what you might want," she spat sourly.

"I take it then you're not too happy with yours?" Littlefoot guessed.

"You'd be right. You should have seen the morons he tried to set me up with today."

She described in precise detail and how she nearly decided to crack their skulls open, while Littlefoot laughed.

"That Frank character sounds like he's dumber than a pile of rocks."

"He's basically everything I hate about bulls rolled into a giant, stinking turd."

Littlefoot was chuckling so hard, tears were forming in his eyes. But at the same time he knew Cera, and he remembered how Mr. Threehorn had looked when Pterano had mentioned the threehorn family that was due to arrive. He also recalled Cera's words from the last time they had a private walk together.

 _"_ _I know myself and the others of my kind. It's one thing to be who you are, but I don't want to marry someone with those traits. It'd be too much to handle."_

Which begged the question. What did she want in a guy? He wanted to ask, but felt an extreme sense of apprehension in doing so. Cera may be his best friend, but she was also very guarded and one couldn't be precise in what might set her off.

But he did share a sense of her outrage at being made to pursue, or rather be pursued, by someone she did not want. The mention of Frank and his brothers had set off an instinct he had not had much experience in before. Jealousy. Every fiber of his being rebelled at the repulsive picture of Cera forced into a marriage that would make her unhappy. And those reasons were more selfish than he had previously realized…far more selfish.

They finally reached the top of the plateau. It looked more or less the same as they had left it all those years ago.

"You remember this place?" Littlefoot asked his friend.

"How could I not?" Cera replied. "Although it's smaller than I originally thought."

"That's what happens when you grow up."

"And boy does it suck," the threehorn said with a hollow laugh.

"Haha just think, you called us up here that night so we could make the grown ups stop treating us like hatchlings. Those were your words, I believe."

Cera snorted. "And they still do."

"Those did seem like simpler times didn't they?" Littlefoot remarked as he looked towards the sky. "Just us laughing and playing games. Hitting pinecones with rocks or pretending to be the Lone Dinosaur."

"Yeah and no else got to be the 'Lone Dinosaur' except you."

"What can I say? I played the part well," the teenage longneck said with a cheeky grin.

Cera could feel an odd sensation in her chest as a blush simultaneously spread through her cheeks.

 _He was also quite handsome when he did it_

This time she didn't bother pretending that thought had not just occurred in her head.

"Yeah, you did," she breathed softly.

Then they both took in the view before them. The afternoon sun was making its way west, sitting atop the mountain wall peaks like a jewel on a rustic crown. The tops of the trees glimmered with gold highlights and the vegetation that filled their stomachs was of the deepest green, as it usually was at this point in the warm season. Down below, the comings and goings of other dinosaurs could be witnessed. Spiketails grazed peacefully while the newly arrived longnecks foraged among the trees. Threehorns clashed with their mighty horns while a swimmer family splashed about in the river. Up above them, the small curved forms of flyers could be seen as the moved about the sky as gracefully as the wind that carried them. It was quite the spectacle to behold.

Cera moved a little closer to Littlefoot as they witnessed the beauty of their home.

"Amazing isn't it?" he said in awe.

"It really is," she agreed. "You know Littlefoot, I've never said this to you. To anyone really. But if it weren't for you well…we wouldn't be here right now sharing this view."

She was surprised at her own words and evidently so was Littlefoot. But they rung true nonetheless.

"You…you mean that?" the longneck said as if not believing his own ears.

"I do. Took me nearly ten years. But I've never properly thanked you. You were right about everything on that journey. I was too stubborn, too blind, too proud to even admit that…"

"That what?"

Cera paused. She had almost said _"A flathead could be smarter and a better leader I was."_

"That I was wrong. That you had the right idea from the start. And not only that but I insulted your mom and…"

"Cera?" Littlefoot cut her off.

She looked up at him not knowing what his reaction would be.

"It's okay," he said with a reassuring smile. "It's in the past. I forgave you for it a long time ago. And you can't give me all the credit for getting here. If you hadn't helped us push that rock on top of Sharptooth, well we would have died trying."

Littlefoot could feel his own face flush as he said his next words.

"That was pretty brave."

"Yeah?"

She was looking at him intently, but the smile was growing on her face.

"Absolutely."

Littlefoot's heart was pounding so loudly he was surprised all of the Great Valley could be deaf to its sound. There was a certain sweetness in the air and it was making his head slightly dizzy.

He took a deep breath and gazed directly into Cera's bright green eyes.

"Cera?"

"Yeah?" she replied softly.

"You know you're my best friend, right?"

"You're mine too, Littlefoot."

And suddenly, they both knew what was going to happen before it did.

Littlefoot leaned in closer, moving his head down towards Cera's, she reciprocated the action, allowing the longneck to place his forepaw over hers. Soon, their faces were only inches apart.

Littlefoot couldn't believe what was occurring, but he didn't question. All he could think about was Cera, and those pretty green eyes...

 _I'm getting lost in them again..._ were his last thoughts before he closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable.

Cera too was getting lost in the moment. He was the greatest person in her life, the one she admired above all else, the longneck that was about to...

 _Longneck?_

Then the alarm bells exploded in her head and like a leaf in the dry season, the moment shattered into a million pieces. Whatever she was about to do was a bad idea and it had to be stopped for better or worse.

 _NOOOOO!_

Without warning, she ducked her head, pulled her foot away from his grasp and bucked Littlefoot's body so hard, he fell over with a mighty crash.

It all happened so suddenly, Littlefoot barely had time to process why in a matter of seconds he was flat on his side and not embracing the girl of his dreams.

Completely bewildered, he managed to shake the dust off himself and get back on all fours before seeing the look on Cera's face. It was angry, angrier than he had ever seen it, but was that a flicker of fear he saw in her eyes? Was the threehorn frightened?

"What the hell are you doing?!" she screeched at him.

Littlefoot saw that her posture was largely defensive, as she bore her head low but did not look as if she were ready to attack. But then a rush of fury entered him and he forgot just how dangerous those pointed horns could e.

"What am I?!..I thought!..." he sputtered trying to come up with the right words. "What do you mean, what am I doing?! What did you hit me for?!"

"Are you stupid as well as blind?!" she continued to scream at him. "You tried to KISS me?!"

"But I...why did you..." Littlefoot continued to stammer. "You're insane you know that?!"

"Oh I'm insane?!" she yelled back. "Look at what you tried to do to me you dumb flathead!"

Littlefoot was more than a little confused, but at that remark, his anger knew no bounds. To use that word as a jest was one thing, to use it as an insult was beyond even his patience.

"Don't you dare call me that," he said, voice dripping with venom.

"I'll call you whatever I want, 'flathead'," Cera said arrogantly. "Why don't you get you and your pea sized brain out of here before I get _really_ pissed."

It hurt. It hurt Cera to say this to him. She could see the pain in his eyes at her words and doing so destroyed her. But just as present in her mind were her thoughts of fear, of being outcast, of dishonoring her family. Fear of herself and her own feelings she couldn't admit. Pushing him away was the only way she knew how to get out of this situation.

But of course, Littlefoot didn't know this, and somewhere within him, a piece of him snapped.

"You know, Cera," he said quietly. "I've put up with a lot from you over the years. And I mean a fucking lot. The bragging, the bossiness, the arrogance, and just about every insulting name I can think of. Even with all of that, I thought you had changed. That you cared more about who I was than my species and that you'd always have my back no matter what."

Narrowing his eyes, he continued.

"But you know what? I'm done. I'm through with this little game I have to play with you called 'don't upset Cera's fragile emotions' because if I do, I get my tail knocked in the dirt or worse!"

His voice was cold as the ice during the Cold Time. There was no love or any of the usual sparkle in his amber eyes, only anger and resentment.

"There's no sense in trying with you anymore. Because underneath all that pride, is the same obnoxious, ugly, stubborn, scared little threehorn I met ten years ago. And I'm not putting up with it for a minute longer. So now, I'm going to end this my way for once. Get out of my sight, Cera. And don't speak to me again."

Littlefoot's words hit the female threehorn like a tidal wave. She was so shocked that he could be that cruel, that she almost didn't notice the tears welling up in her eyes.

"How could you say that to me?" she said, her voice breaking. "After all we've been through?"

"You don't get to be the victim here!" Littlefoot yelled. "Not this time!"

"But.."

"Threehorns never play with Longnecks, right Cera?"

He had used her own words against her. It was the ultimate trump card and Cera had no answer. In the deafening silence of the afternoon, the tension abated like the end of a storm rolling away into the sea. What was left, was merely the broken remains of hearts thrown into turmoil.

"Well if that's the way you want it…fine!" Cera shouted, the hurt echoing in her tone.

"Good! Because that's exactly the way I want it!" Littlefoot shouted back, the pain evident in his own voice.

Without another word, Cera turned and ran down the hill, tears streaming down her cheeks. She didn't even care where she ran or where she ended up. Anything to get away from the ordeal that just transpired.

Meanwhile, Littlefoot was left on top of the plateau, numb and completely at a loss. How could that have gone so badly? Just when everything seemed so perfect….

"AGHHH!"

He screamed so loudly a flock of nearby flyers flew up from the trees from which they were resting. In his anger, he flicked a rock with his tail with such force that he lost sight of it before it reached the ground. It gave him no comfort, as the full implications of his actions hit him.

There was no further point in staying on the tiny plateau any longer. With a heavy heart and more than one emotion jostling at the forefront of his mind, he headed back home.

 _I really screwed this up_

* * *

It was late by the time he arrived back at his grandparents place. They had stayed up long past their usual resting hour. And he could guess why.

"Littlefoot, where were you?" his grandfather asked with concern as he approached them. "I know you're allowed to stay out later than usual but we still want you back at a reasonable hour."

He really wasn't in the mood to talk, but he remained stiffly polite out of respect to his grandparents.

"I was out," he said shortly.

"That doesn't answer our question, young one," his grandmother said a little more sternly.

Littlefoot's patience slipped a little at that.

"Does it really matter? I'm back home safe. What's the difference?"

Startled by such a sharp answer, his grandparents at first didn't know what to make of it. His grandfather was the first to respond.

"Littlefoot, why are you so upset? This behavior isn't like you."

"It's nothing," he again replied shortly.

"Littlefoot if this is something you want to talk to your father about instead of us we would be more than happy to…"

"He's the last dinosaur on earth I want to talk to," the teenage longneck said, cutting off his grandmother. He had betrayed his anger, but at this point he hardly cared.

Settling in his sleeping spot upon the grass, he disregarded any form of 'goodnight' and set his eyes down on the ground in front of him.

"I've had enough of being lied to for one day," he muttered quietly, but not quite low enough that his guardian's old ears couldn't hear it.

The old longnecks could only look at each other in considerable concern, having no knowledge about the pain their grandson was currently experiencing. Worst of all, they had no idea how to fix it.

The Great Valley had been turned upside down.

* * *

 **Well how bout it eh? You guys didn't think it was going to be that easy for our starcrossed lovers, did ya? ;)**

 **Needless to say, we got a lot left of this story and things have only just begun to heat up. Stay tuned, dudes! Rock on!**

 **~TheWasp**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, everyone.**

 **Feels like it's been quite awhile hasn't it? I've even heard some concerns from some that I've discontinued this story. Well rest assured, that has not happened and I intend to see it through until it's finished. I really do enjoy writing this a lot. However, sometimes I get stuck (as all writers do) or real life gets in the way.**

 **This was one the hardest chapters to write, simply because there's a lot of filler. It's also nearly 10,000 words, which is easily the longest for a single chapter I've ever had.**

 **I did say this chapter would be up by March and I apologize for its lateness. However, I will try to stick to the chapter per month plan, if possible. Next one should be up by May at some point.**

 **Anyway, I also have another fic going with Rhombus, 'Wish Granted: Tears of a Sharptooth' so feel free to check that out as well.**

 **Anyway, enjoy! And any reviews/feedback are greatly appreciated!**

 **Chapter 12. Out of Sight, Within Mind**

Ducky awoke one morning to find that the rest of her resting area was empty, save her and Spike. Though it was not unusual for her spiketail brother to be the last one up, she noticed that the bright circle had barely rise above the skyline.

 _If I did not sleep in late, then where are the rest of my siblings?_ she thought.

Just then, the sound of her mother's footsteps could be heard approaching as she came into view. This had the unfortunate effect of putting the teenage swimmer on instant alert and a bad feeling entered her stomach.

 _This can't be good_.

When she reached the nest, she took on a heavy but stern posture.

"Ducky, wake your brother. I called your siblings away because I didn't want to discuss this in front of them."

"I knew there was a reason everyone was gone," Ducky muttered under breath. She turned around, pulled a bushel of grass out of the ground and held it up to Spike's nose.

"Wake up, Spike. Yummy green food awaits you," she said in a soft but bored tone. She had long since given up trying to rouse him in the conventional manner.

Soon enough, Spike started to chomp at the grass with his beak, and while Ducky backed away, he slowly arose to his feet until he was wide awake, mind set on taking his first bite of food of the day.

"Yes, thank you, dear," said Susa, as Spike munched happily on the snack. "Anyway, we need to talk about your recent behavior."

Ducky rolled her eyes, while Spike remained relatively oblivious, but he perked up his head just the same.

"I've discussed it with your father and he and I both agree that you need to be disciplined. Therefore, you both are grounded for a week."

"WHAT?!"

"No playing with Littlefoot, Cera, or Petrie until that week is up," Susa continued, raising her voice slightly to emphasize the point.

"We don't 'play' mom, we hang out."

"Whatever it is you all do nowadays, I will ensure that you remain around here. You can help me organize the nest and collect tree stars for dinner."

Ducky felt like she was going to explode. Anger like she had never felt before surged through her and threatened to override her reason.

"This is so unfair! It is! It is!"

Spike, thought not seemingly as pissed off as his sister, nodded in agreement.

"I don't care whether or not it's 'fair', Ducky," her mother replied sternly. "The fact is, you and Spike both need to learn that there are consequences for your actions. You're not hatchlings anymore, and you need to start acting like it."

"If I'm not a hatchling anymore, why do you insist on treating me like one?" Ducky argued back.

"I will treat you according to your behavior, which has not been that of your age," Susa countered. She paused and sighed, resting her fingers on the tip of her bill.

"Ducky, Spike, the reason why we're doing this is because we care..."

But the teenage swimmer had heard enough.

"You don't care at all! No, no, no! I've had it up to here with you trying to boss me around all the time!"

"I repeat young lady, you are grounded and you will heed that," Susa said, her own anger starting to get the best of her.

Meanwhile, Spike could only look on sadly. He did not think he deserved to be punished simply because of his appetite, but he still hated it when Ducky and his mom fought like this. Lately, it only seemed to be getting worse.

"If I have to listen to your stupid rules any longer, then I will not live here any longer!" Ducky yelled, catching her mother off guard.

"Don't be ridiculous, Ducky. You can't leave the Great Valley..."

"I did not mean the Great Valley," Ducky shot back. "I'll find somewhere else around here where you cannot bother me!"

"Ducky, I'm warning you..."

"I've had it! I am going now! And you cannot stop me!"

With that, Ducky stomped off and beckoned towards her brother.

"Come on, Spiketail. We are leaving! We are, we are!"

Reluctantly, Spike acquiesced to his sister's request. The way he saw it, it was better to try and console his sister to prevent her from doing anything else rash. Together, they made their way away from the nest.

Their mother, on the other was in shock. Her kindly face could only watch in horror as her daughter and son walked off without even so much as a backwards glance.

"Ducky, Spike.." she called softly to no avail. She thought the threat had been an empty one, but her eyes did not deceive her. As of just a few moments ago, her family was now at minus two.

Tears forming in her eyes, she laid down on the grass.

"Ancestors, forgive me," she said to herself, silently weeping. "Where did I go wrong? What has happened to my sweet daughter and wonderful little boy?"

The Ancestors had no answer.

* * *

A young flyer soared through the air, mostly just for fun, but also on the lookout for those he called his friends.

Although come to think of it, Petrie was losing track of just what was going on with the gang lately. Ever since the beginning of the Great Growing, they all had been so preoccupied with the changes and all the drama that came with it, they hadn't had as much time to hang out together.

 _This 'Great Change' enough to drive me crazy,_ Petrie thought irritably. He himself was still dealing with his ever changing voice, expanding wings, increased appetite, and on top of that, his siblings had become as insufferable as ever. Though they weren't teasing him as much anymore, quite a few had hit their 'Great Growing' as well, and the results weren't exactly ideal. A few of his brothers had began exhibiting some of the same behavior his uncle had warned him about and it was slightly unnerving. Was this what he could expect out of life once he became a grown up?

 _Me overthink too much_

Shaking his head, he continued to soar through the air, embracing the wind and soaking the rays from the Bright Circle. Very few things in life felt as liberating.

Soon, he spotted two familiar figures below. Some quality time with his friends would certainly help get his mind off things.

Slowly, he began to descend into a steady dive, passing through some light clouds on his way down, and proceeded to land in front of Ducky and Spike.

Upon arrival, however, he immediately noticed all was not well. Both had rather downcast looks on their faces, and Ducky's eyes were quite red and puffy.

"Guys, is everything okay?" he inquired.

Ducky wiped her beak, while Spike gazed down on the grass in front of him.

"I am far from okay. I am, I am," Ducky said sadly. Spike grunted in agreement.

"What's wrong?"

"It's my momma. We got into another fight and..."

Tears started to fall again from the swimmer's eyes, and the sight broke Petrie's heart. Deep inside, Ducky was his favorite person and best friend and he never wanted to see her hurt.

He placed a wing on her shoulder and before he knew it, she had enveloped him in a giant hug.

"There, there. Petrie help," he said quietly. "It be alright."

He patted her on the back as she sniffed and breathed heavily.

"We don't need to talk about it now if you don't want to. Let go find Littlefoot and Cera and do something together."

They broke their embrace, and Petrie could see Ducky give a small smile and a nod.

"And Spike, I fly to trees and find you best tree stars, okay?"

The Spiketail smiled and gave an affirmed nod that he agreed with that proposition.

"We should go find everyone else," Petrie said. "Where Cera and Littlefoot?"

"I do not know," Ducky said. "Spike and I went to the usual meeting place to see if they were there. But they were not."

"Hmmm..."

Petrie flapped his wings and put some distance between him and the ground. He scanned his eyes around the surrounding grasses and hills. Then, he could see a figure moving towards them. As it got closer, he could see it more clearly.

"Littlefoot headed this way!" he cried.

Ducky, facing the opposite direction exclaimed,

"And look! Cera is coming as well!"

Sure enough, an orange threehorn was headed their way at the same time. Of course, the rest of the gang didn't realize the potential disaster in the making.

Littlefoot was only about 20 yards away from them when he spotted Cera and she likewise. They made full eye contact with each other, and suddenly the air gained a significant weight. So thick was the tension, one could cut it with a knife.

This was not lost on Ducky, Petrie, or Spike. The fact that two of their best friends had noticed each other and not bothered to say a word, not even to start an argument, was disturbing to say the least.

Littlefoot's guilt from the other night returned with a vengeance but so did his anger. Cera also felt the same emotions. Both gave the other something that could only be described as a hardened stare, however deep down turmoil raged inside of them like a bubbling volcano. Neither could bring themselves to say something hurtful, but nor could they apologize and admit the truth.

In the end, the tense stand off ended without incident. Littlefoot glanced at his friends, and then at Cera and simply walked off in the other direction. The threehorn did likewise, leaving the other three dinosaurs completely confounded.

"Littlefoot! Cera!"

"Where are you going?"

There was no reply as both disappeared into the directions from whence they came.

Petrie, Ducky, and Spike could only look at each other as each held the same thought.

What had happened between their two friends that now caused them to not even speak to one another? (*rephrase)

"I am worried, I am," Ducky said aloud.

"Me too," agreed Petrie.

To Spike, not even all the tree stars in the world could make him feel better. As of now, it looked as though the bonds of friendship they had cherished for so many years were falling apart.

* * *

"Damn it all!" Littlefoot muttered angrily. "Why did she have to be there?"

He had been looking forward to spending some time with his other friends. But the presence of Cera had ruined that prospect. Between facing another possible fight and just going back to his grandparents' place, he'd choose the latter. He'd wasted too much emotional energy thinking about her already.

 _I just can't catch a break, can I?_

The past few days he had not done much of anything except hang around his resting site, only getting up for the occasional meal, drink, and casual solitary walk. Though his grandparents constantly inquired as to what was troubling him, he would only say that it was nothing and ignore any other incursion.

Truth be told, he couldn't remember being this sulky. But ever since he had found about his father's decision to keep news of the outside world from him and the fight with 'she-who must-not-be-named', he found himself in a constant state of mild anger, sadness, and general unhappiness.

 _Is this what Mr. Thicknose meant by 'mood swings'? Am I just going through the motions, or have I officially lost it?_ he thought grimly.

Whatever this was- the Great Growing, the consequences of falling for a threehorn, or just life deliberately fucking with him- he hated every single moment of it.

As he walked casually, neck hunched over, he suddenly felt a shadow fall over his body. Arching back, he saw a concerned face hovering over him.

"What do you want, dad?"

Bron sighed. He knew his son wasn't happy with him at the moment, but at the very least he had to try to explain the situation.

"Littlefoot, you've been avoiding me."

"Don't take it personally. You're not the only one."

"Yes, your brother and cousin mentioned they haven't seen you in days."

 _Them too_ , Littlefoot thought bitterly as he turned his back on Bron, flicking a rock with this tail, trying not to think of a pretty threehorn and bright green eyes.

"Nice shot," Bron observed.

"I learned from the best. Practiced it every day."

Bron took an awkward step forward, rummaging his thoughts for the best way to approach his teenage son. It was moments like this where he wished his late wife were here to assist him.

 _She'd know what to do_ he thought sadly. _Better than I ever could_

"Littlefoot, I told you, I had every intention of filling you in on what happened to our herd out there. But the timing wasn't particularly good..."

"Timing isn't exactly your strong suit, is it?"

"Son, hear me out," Bron almost pleaded. "The valley couldn't and can't know about the dangers outside these walls. They are free to live lives of peace and I don't want to interrupt that. We only came here to seek a temporary refuge. Red Claw has been ruthlessly attacking and killing any herd that comes near a feeding ground."

"Dad," Littlefoot finally turned around to look at his father. "It's not that you didn't tell me, it's that you deliberately kept it from me when I knew full well something was up. You've always trusted me with this stuff before. Hell, I saved you from being burned to death! Remember?"

"I am well aware," replied Bron evenly. "But as I said, it wasn't you specifically I had in mind when I made that decision. The valley enjoys the protections of walls and mountains and Red Claw is only a serious threat to those who live in the beyond..."

"Don't you think they have the right to know? Why keep it from them? From us? We've had just as many run ins with Red Claw, he's always trying to find a way in here. A lot is at stake for us too."

Bron took a deep breath and then spoke in a deep, slow tone.

"Littlefoot, as a leader, making these kinds of decisions isn't easy. Not by a long shot. I had to take into account what was best for the herd and the valley. I thought that by not telling the full reasons for our arrival and numbers, I could buy those under my charge some time before I decided our next move, while not needlessly worrying the valley residents.

"However, you also may be right. I would never lie to you, son. And right now, the Mysterious Beyond is as perilous as it's ever been. These are difficult times."

Littlefoot gazed at his father, and for the first time noticed he seemed tired, overworked and even a bit unsure. No, he was not lying.

"Do you think you'll tell the rest of the valley at some point?" he asked.

"I don't know. I would have to consult some of the other senior members of the herd and see what they think as well. For now, only you and your grandparents know the truth about the situation. I must ask that you keep it quiet for now."

Littlefoot gave a small nod, but it didn't change the fact that he disagreed with his father's reasoning.

"And speaking of your grandparents, they're worried sick about you, you know. Shorty and Ali as well. You've barely said or done anything the past few days. And any time one of us tries to talk to you, you either ignore the question or go on one of your solitary walks."

He didn't answer. This was not a topic he wanted to delve into right now.

"Littlefoot, I know you well enough by now that something like this wouldn't cause you to avoid others. No matter how mad you were. Please, tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing. Nothing important anyway," he lied. Littlefoot knew his dad wouldn't believe him but that hardly mattered. He could guess what Bron would say next.

"Well, alright. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. But I'm your father and you can tell me anything."

For the first time in awhile, Littlefoot gave something of a smile.

"Thanks, dad. But I don't think this is something you or grandma and grandpa could help me with."

"Try me," Bron laughed. "You'd be surprised what I've seen over the years."

 _And how many times have you been nearly impaled by a threehorn girl you have romantic feelings for?_

"Anyway, there's another reason I wanted to talk, which is why I'm glad I caught you. Shorty and Ali are currently with some of the other longnecks in the herd. They thought you might like to join them."

Littlefoot was at first inclined to flatly refuse that offer, but after giving it some further consideration he supposed it was time to reconcile with his brother and cousin. After all, this mess wasn't their fault.

"Alright," he finally answered.

Bron smiled and gave his son a small nudge.

"That's the Littlefoot I know. Let's walk there together. They're playing right beside the Thundering Falls."

"Dad, we don't 'play' anymore, we 'hang out'."

"I can't keep track of today's lingo," Bron said with a wink. "Shorty says the same thing to me all the time."

"I can imagine, knowing Shorty."

Bron gave a hearty laugh. Then he stopped and lowered his head close to Littlefoot.

"Listen, Littlefoot. I know there's a lot of talk about my first born potentially joining my herd and assisting me in the responsibilities of leading it. Of joining your kind in the annual migration patterns that we undertake."

"Yeah, I overheard."

"Well I want you to know two things," Bron said calmly. "First, you've only just begun your Great Growing, and there's still much you have to learn. Second, in order to take rank as a leader among a herd, you must take a mate."

"Grandma told me that part. And I'm really not looking to..."

"Which is why I'm telling you not to worry about it just yet," his father interrupted with a small, reassuring smile. "I know there's a lot of pressure on kids your age to start being adults overnight. There certainly was by my own parents when I was growing up. But you have enough on your mind as it is. When the right time comes, you will make the necessary choices on your own."

Littefoot peered up at his dad, and felt his heart warm a tiny bit. The fact that his father was not pushing him to make any sort of decision were welcome words to him. And despite his bitterness the past few days, it reminded him why Bron was such an important figure in his life.

"You know I would love to have you with me. But above all, I want you to be happy. Whether that's with me, or here in the valley."

"Thanks, dad."

"You're welcome, kiddo. Now let's get a move on, Shorty and Ali are waiting for you."

And together they lumbered off towards the Thundering Falls, with Littlefoot feeling much better than he had in days. But questions still lurked in his mind. His dad wanted him to be happy, but what did that entail? Should he stick by his father, who was clearly stressed in this dangerous time? What about his friends? What about the safety of the valley? And as for a wife...

Littlefoot flicked that thought away. It didn't do to dwell on matters of the heart at the moment. Not when those matters were all but finished.

* * *

Tops Threehorn knew his daughter better than anyone. After all he had raised her from the day she had hatched. He had seen to her care and made sure she knew all the things a proper threehorn should. With the loss of her mother and sisters, Cera was all he had left of his original family, and that fact weighed heavily in his mind. True he had adopted Ann as his surrogate daughter, but she was not his flesh and blood.

Which is why it was imperative that the line continue in his only remaining child. He wanted to ensure that when he left this world, leadership passed to Cera and her husband. The two would have children of their own and their heirs would continue that leadership.

There was also the fact that he would not be around forever. And though he was still quite young for a parent, life was a precious thing in the dinosaur world, and could end abruptly. If Cera was not properly taken care of, she would not only end up alone, but lose her position among the herd. That could not be allowed to happen.

It all seemed so simple.

Yet the past few months had been anything but simple. Cera had resisted all his attempts to even approach the subject, and when she had met Blackhorn and his family, her reception had been less than enthusiastic.

Then there had been the incident a few nights previously where she had come home so distraught, she wouldn't even look at him or Tria. It wasn't often that Cera shed tears, but when she did, it was a sign something was not well. Except that she wouldn't tell him what it was.

 _"Cera, you're crying. Can you...please tell me what is troubling you?"_

 _"Like you would understand," she growled, not bothering to turn around._

 _He looked at Tria, who could only look back at him sadly. His wife was typically better at talking to Cera when she was upset than he was. But she was intent on keeping her problems inward._

 _"Honey...I...you..."_

 _He lamented that he had never been very good at this. But he needn't have tried further, for at that moment, Cera turned around, her eyes practically blazing with fury._

 _"I told you once, I told you a thousand times...I DON''T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT! GOOD NIGHT!"_

 _And with that she turned around again and slumped against the grass, leaving him, Tria and Tricia to wonder just what was causing the emotional turmoil within the young teen._

Topps sighed. It wasn't unusual for Cera to get angry sometimes, but even the Great Growing couldn't fully explain this recent bout of angst behavior she had been exhibiting. Whatever was bothering her, she clearly didn't trust anyone enough to confide in.

"I wonder where she gets it from?" he wondered aloud.

"I think we both know the answer to that," said a familiar voice. Tria stepped into view, Tricia following in behind her.

"I see you've returned from giving Tricia her bath."

"Don't change the subject Topsy. Cera has always taken after you. She's her father's daughter with a doubt."

Topps gave a small grunt and lightly knocked some dirt aside from the nest.

"I know," he said somberly. "I did the best I could to teach her how to be a proper threehorn and follow the footsteps of the ancestors. Though sometimes I do wonder if the absence of her mother..."

He shook his head. It wasn't fair to bring her up in front of Tria. That part of his life was over. What mattered was the future.

"It's almost that time for her you know. Pretty soon she'll be off on her own and later she will take her place as leader of our herd."

"Yes, Topsy..."

"And finding her a husband is the first step in that-"

"Yes, Topsy but-"

"Which is why I have arranged a get together today with the rest of the threehorn families, including Blackhorn. To further bonding and help the kids get to know each other a little more."

"Topsy!"

He paused as his wife had cut him off rather deliberately. He stayed silent, questioning as to what Tria had to say.

"Honey, are you sure that's a good idea right now? In case you hadn't noticed, Cera isn't exactly in the mood to mingle with bulls at the moment."

"Tria, that's exactly why I planned this little meeting. Not only so she can find a potential partner but so she can get her mind off whatever is making her so upset."

"Do you really think she wants to see Blackhorn of all dinosaurs? I think we might be better off just-"

"Better off doing what?" cut in a rather sour voice.

Both parents turned and saw that Cera standing there, an inquisitive gaze on her face.

"Doing what?" she repeated.

"Um, nothing, hun," Tria replied a little too sweetly. "Are you back from your friends already?"

"They didn't show," Cera said briskly.

"Oh, well that's too bad."

Cera shrugged and gave a small smile, her first in days as Tricia ran up to her to give her a big hug.

"Hi, sissy!"

"Hey there, munchkin,"

Topps took the opportunity to clear his throat and capitalized on the opening within the conversation.

"That actually works out perfectly," he said calmly. "Because as it so happens, there's a gathering among the threehorns today at the edge of the western forest. Blackhorn and his family will be there as well as many others. I thought it might be a good way to cheer you up."

At the mention of Blackhorn, Cera visibly reddened, and not from embarrassment. Little by little, she calmed but that did not change the extreme apprehension she felt.

"Yeah, that's not happening," she stated in a bored monotone that betrayed some of her anger. "Count me out."

"Well that's alright, hun," Tria said diplomatically. She shook her frill at her husband in order to convey the message to leave the subject be, but Topps had other ideas.

"That's not for you to decide, young lady," he said, his tone going from even to rather stern in a heartbeat.

"Oh yeah? Since when can you tell me what I can and can't do?"

Topps had not expected this level of hostility but it was pushing his temper to a boiling point.

"Since the day you hatched," he growled menacingly. "You may be older, Cera. And you may think that gives the right to do anything you want. But I am still your father and you will do as I say!"

"But-"

"Enough! Now then. We are going to meet Blackhorn, his family, and other threehorns today at the western forest. As herd leader, I will not lose face nor show our guests any sort of disrespect. Is that clear?"

Cera may not have been in the best mood, but she knew when to challenge her dad and this was not one of those times. Very reluctantly, she complied.

"Yes, daddy."

"Good," he huffed. "You, like the rest of this family, are a reflection of me and you need to be on your best behavior. Stand tall, look tough, and be proud. Let's go, everyone."

Without another word, the rest of threehorn quartet followed in behind Topps as they started their walk towards the threehorn gathering.

However, the atmosphere among them was hardly unified.

* * *

Littlefoot soon arrived at the Thundering Falls and there was more than just a few longnecks there. It seemed that quite a few of their kind had gathered together, and many were conversing contently with each other.

"Many haven't had the chance to clean themselves or rest in quite a while," Bron said as they approached the congregation. "We've had little time to rest."

Bron didn't need to explain further as Littlefoot could easily guess why. Red Claw's increased attacks had pushed many to the point of forgo usual routine, even basic necessities like water, to avoid becoming his next meal. The scene before them was happy and peaceful, but could it last?

"Never mind about Red Claw, Littlefoot," his dad said as if he read his mind. "There is ample time to discuss what needs to be done about him. I'll call together my herd, along with your grandparents to discuss the situation further to see if anything needs to be changed. You go along and try to have fun, alright kiddo?" And he gave Littlefoot a small wink.

The teenage longneck couldn't help but smile at his dad's goofy parenting behavior, and appreciated it immensely in this uncertain period of his life.

"Thanks, dad."

Before he could jump into the pool, however, his dad called out to him once more.

"Oh, Littlefoot. I hope you'll talk to your grandparents again. They're very worried and it would ease their minds considerably to see you in better spirits."

Littlefoot nodded and proceeded to enter the water and wade towards the other longnecks. His dad was right, it wasn't fair to ignore his grandparents for events they had no knowledge of (and he was half thankful for that).

He soon spotted them munching on water plants by a crowd of about three or four from Ali's former herd and approached them.

"Grandma, Grandpa?"

The massive sauropods turned around slowly, each of their gazes quickly brightening once they saw the expression on their grandson's face.

"Littlefoot?" Grandpa Longneck began cautiously, remembering the manner in which his grandson had acted towards them three days earlier.

"How are you feeling, Dear?" Grandma Longneck added, daring to broach the subject, "We were worried sick."

"I'm much better, Grandma," Littlefoot replied, forcing a smile on his face. "There's no need to worry. I'm fine."

An audible sigh of relief could be heard from the two elderly longnecks as they gave one another a knowing look. That was when Grandpa Longneck spoke, "That is good to hear, Littlefoot. The Time of Great Growing can be hard and confusing, but remember that you can always talk to us. We were your age once, you know?"

"When many of the trees around us were saplings," Grandma Longneck teased.

The elder longneck laughed lightly, "Yes. Though it is nice to know that the trees have tried to keep up with us."

Littlefoot rolled his eyes ever so slightly. His grandparents had never truly embarrassed him, but even they could get a little dorky sometimes. He gave a small laugh.

"I know. I trust you guys. But I promise, I'm doing fine." His face was smiling, but his posture was quite defensive and indicated he was hiding something beneath the surface. Nevertheless, his grandparents decided to let the issue go for now, as the two elders shared a knowing glance. Any attempt to dislodge their grandson from his evasiveness was soon interrupted however from a common source.

 **Splash!**

"What the heck, Shorty?"

The green longneck emerged from the water with a wide grin on his face. To add insult to injury he shook himself off, further splashing Littlefoot and some of the nearby dinosaurs in a torrent of water.

"What has Dad always said about situational awareness, Littlefoot?" Shorty pestered as he dodged a retaliatory splash from his step-brother, "If I had been a sharptooth then I would have bit ya!"

Littlefoot finished sneezing the water out of his snout, "If you were a sharptooth then you would probably have better manners."

"You wound me to the quick!" the green brachiosaurus said, with a mock pained expression. "Anyway, get your tail over here. I got some other longnecks I want you to meet."

"Are you sure I haven't already seen them? It is hard for us longnecks to hide you know," Littlefoot mocked as Shorty rolled his eyes.

"Well with your observation skills, it'd be easy for you to miss. Now come on, I think you're gonna like em too," he finished with a sly smile.

Sighing, Littlefoot knew this could very well be another prank, but reluctantly stepped out of the water and onto the bank, following Shorty's path.

"Bye Grandma, bye Grandpa!"

Grandpa Longneck could only chuckle as his grandson and Shorty walked off into the distance. "Oh to be young again. Rushing everywhere and looking at every crisis as if it is the end of the world… I bet it was probably related to a female."

"I think you can drop the 'probably' dear," Grandma answered as she walked beside her mate and watched the two younger longnecks walk towards the horizon, "I would know that kind of look from anywhere. Isn't this exciting? He will soon take his place in the herd."

Grandpa nodded, remembering his antics from his younger days. A minor disagreement between them would leave him sulking for days. "Just don't rush him, dear. No need to fret. But I do wonder who the lucky lady is…"

* * *

Cera really wished she were anywhere than the edge of the western forest, but her dad's aggressive insistence had forced her here.

It was quite a gathering. There were at least two dozen threehorns or more, most of them valley residents, but many were among the far walkers that were currently visiting. Unfortunately, Blackhorn and his family were still among that number.

 _If I have to deal with his idiot sons again…_ she thought angrily, but was cut off by her father.

"Horn up, Cera. Remember eyes straight ahead and show proper deference for a fellow herd leader."

The orange threehorn gritted her teeth, but managed to push down her overwhelming frustration.

"Yes, daddy."

Within a few minutes they had arrived at the thick of the gathering, with many among the threehorn herds conversing, and a few other young males practicing their fighting skills. Threehorns were not quite as chatty as swimmers nor as easy going as longnecks but they were straight forward and never beat around the bush if they could help it. Years of experience had taught Cera this. Even Tria wasn't one to mince words.

"Ah Topps," said a familiar voice. Sure enough, Blackhorn had arrived, his wife not far behind. "It is a pleasure to see you."

"The pleasure is all mine, Blackhorn." Topps said respectfully, but his voice registered none of the exaggerated pleasantness that one would hear from a swimmer or a longneck. Such a tone would have conveyed insincerity, "You have already met my wife and eldest daughter."

"I have," Blackhorn nodded amicably. "As you have met my own. Hello, Tria, Cera."

Cera, as per custom, lowered her head in deference but did not break eye contact.

"Hello, Blackhorn. I hope this day finds you well."

"As a matter of fact it does, young one," Blackhorn replied evenly. "I see you also brought your youngest as well."

Tricia, who at this point had been largely unaware of what was going around her, picked up her head and attempted the same bow Cera had just performed, only to stumble and trip over herself trying to do so.

Under normal circumstances, this would have met severe disapproval from the elder but Tricia was still young enough (and cute enough) to get away with the faux paus. Instead, the adults just laughed at the pink threehorn's antics, and even Cera cracked a smile.

"She is just beginning to enter such occasions," Topps said with some amusement as he smiled at her encouragingly before going back to his formal gruffness, "As you know, anything worth doing takes practice."

"I quite agree. My youngest has still not mastered such ceremony either. Although for him, the transgressions are quite inexcusable at his age," Blackhorn added with some measure of disdain.

"Speaking of which, where are your sons?" Tria asked.

"Yes," Topps added, "We were hoping that they would make an appearance."

It took Cera all of her efforts to not snort loudly. As far as she was concerned, the farther away Frank was from her, the better.

"They are currently practicing their fighting skills with some of the other young males," Blackhorn replied. "I do hope your valley bulls can go head to head with my Frank."

"The valley is made of sterner stuff than you might believe," Topps countered. "We are not idle simply because we live in one place year round."

"We shall see. In fact, the competition should be starting right about now."

Cera had almost forgotten about that. Typically during these gatherings, the young males competed amongst themselves for potential alpha status. Not only that, but the winner had the right to make his acquaintance with the females.

 _Shit_ , was all Cera could think. Girls were not allowed in this particular competition, and she was also old enough to be counted amongst those eligible to be courted.

"Well, shall we join the others?" Blackhorn asked.

"Indeed, it would be my privilege." Topps said, although as herd leader he made sure he was out in front, "Let us see who is worthy of the first choosing."

He then turned his head ever so slightly towards his family, not daring to break the necessary formality or to show any weakness, "Come, everyone. And Cera, I want you to pay close attention to the competition."

Cera could only nod once more as Tria gave her a sympathetic look. Tricia bumped against her leg as a sign of affection, which caused her to smile. But there was no two ways about it, Cera had no desire to engage with threehorn males at this moment. And the only male she did trust, well she tried not to think about what he was doing at the moment…

* * *

Littlefoot had no idea that when Shorty said "other longnecks" he meant _girl_ longnecks. True, he knew Ali and had no problems being around her, but this was something else altogether.

These ones appeared to be flirting with him.

They were in a shady, vegetation-rich area by the falls, in full view of the herd but also left to their own devices. Longneck courtship tended to be more lax than those of other herds. Although at the moment, Littlefoot wished one of the adults had an excuse to call him over for something.

"Well who is this cutie?" asked one of the female longnecks, who batted her eyelashes rather heavily at him.

Shorty gave her a sly smile, "Oh, this is my brother, Littlefoot. Don't let his reserved manner fool you, ladies, he is the sort of longneck that if you request a single treestar he would give you the entire tree. If you know what I mean..."

The two female longnecks giggled profusely at this, and one even winked at him.

Littlefoot went redder than he ever had in his life, but this was due to embarrassment. His brother tended to pull these stunts without realizing it.

 _Damn it, Shorty! Why are you doing this to me?_

"So what are your names?" he asked, trying to be polite as he could in this situation.

A slender green longneck tilted her head in a seductive manner, "Sally."

Another stepped forward upon the urging nudges of the other females, of the same kind as Littlefoot, though she looked a little more shy, "I am Sauria."

They were both pretty, there was no denying that. But this felt forced and Littlefoot never liked to do anything unless it was out of his own volition.

"Hi, Sally, Sauria."

Both of them giggled once more, and Littlefoot couldn't help but be a little puzzled.

 _Why do girls always giggle like that? Cera never does anything like…_

He stopped at the thought of the threehorn he had sworn never to speak to again. The one that had once been his best friend, the one that had batted her eyelashes at him too, except much more cheekily and subtle...and those green eyes.

Shaking his head he observed his brother walk up to Sally and rub his neck against her, causing her to shiver and return the favor. It then occurred to Littlefoot what was going on. This was no mating ritual.

"Shorty?"

His brother didn't seem to hear him as he continued to chat up Sally.

"Shorty?"

Still no answer.

"SHORTY!"

"Hang on a moment, sweety." Shorty finally turned his neck to look at his brother, "Something eating you, bro?"

Littlefoot led his brother aside out of earshot of the two pretty, female longnecks.

"Just what the hell is going on here? Is this supposed to mean anything or is it your own little way of chasing tail?"

Shorty rolled his eyes, "I thought it would make you feel better, bro. Look at how nice these girls are. I think that Sauria certainly wants your..."

"Oh for the love of...!" Littlefoot hissed cutting off Shorty before he could finish. "You wanna say it a little louder? I think there's a flyer or two up in the air that didn't quite hear you."

Shorty smiled, "Oh come on, Littlefoot. It's not the right season, so no eggs… and with how you've been acting lately I think you need to enjoy yourself a little. Otherwise all the ladies are going to think you're like Mr. Dicknose or something," he turned to give Sally a smile again as he continued to speak in a lower volume, "I do kind of worry about you, though. Do you really want to be a lone dinosaur? Even your idol Doc has a family now, you know."

He knew Shorty meant well, but this wasn't making him feel any better. If anything, it was just pissing Littlefoot off more.

"Yeah, thanks but no thanks. This is more for you than it is for me. Get all the action you want with those airheads, but I haven't eaten much today, and I need some lunch, so if you'll excuse me…"

He walked past his brother without a second thought and made his way towards a mid sized tree with plenty of tree stars, and began munching in solitary silence.

Sally and Sauria were more than a little puzzled, as they gossiped to each other.

"Oh he's so moody…" Sally remarked.

"Boys can be like that," agreed Sauria.

Shorty on the other hand, was just plain flabbergasted.

 _What's gotten into him?_ He wondered.

* * *

Cera was bored to say the least.

She had seen many a male threehorn in her life fight and today was no different...except this time she was to be considered a consolation prize for the winner, which at this point looked to be Frank. The valley had its fair share of tough males, but Blackhorn's oldest was the biggest and strongest of them all. It was clear that he would come out on top.

Several other males, including her father, were cheering on the competition, encouraging the young threehorns to give everything they had.

 _Typical_ , Cera thought to herself as the temptation to yawn grew. _I would whoop all of these sorry beakbrains._

Soon it was down to Frank and one of the valley bulls named Bonk. Both squared up, staring each other down with great intensity, though there was no question as to which one had more confidence. Frank snorted and pressed his forepaw into the dirt, it was a clear invitation to begin the battle.

Bonk needed no such invitation.

He stepped forward, extending his horns in an aggressive gesture, daring Frank to overreact. Though the onlooker would see it as a violent brawl, there was a mental component to the melee. The slightest error could make an opening.

Frank did not take kindly to this gesture, but at the same time, he also did not give the challenger what he wanted. He knew it was a ploy to get him to overplay his position.

So instead, he charged, locking onto Bonk's horns as his target, crashing into him with great force. Immediately, there was panic in the eyes of the valley threehorn. Rather than try to go for his side, the outsider was using his weight and sheer size to force him into submission.

He tried to counter this by digging his feet into the dirt behind him to hold his ground, but Frank was simply too large. The advantage too big to overturn, the massive bull gave a mighty push with his neck and slung the challenger on his side with a mighty thud.

Bonk grunted in frustration and angrily slammed his forepaws into the ground as he again rose to his feet, raising his horns to meet his foe… only to find out that he did this just in nick of time.

Frank rammed into his rival with great intensity, forcing his foe back once more.

The spectators cheered at the display, as the stakes raised considerably. Even Topps seemed to be getting into the fight.

"Come on, Bonk! Don't let the valley down now!"

The maroon threehorn seemed to heed his words, as he slowly halted Frank's advance and managed shove him back considerably. Frank tried a blow to his side, but it was blocked and Bonk took advantage of it. He crashed into Frank, knocking him to his side and prepared to fold his challenger into submission.

But that was when the tide turned.

As Bonk bore down on his opponent, rushing to meet him horn to horn, Frank shifted his weight to the right, redirecting the momentum of his opponent towards the ground. Then, with a clear opening, he rammed his horns into Bonk's side.

That was when a loud roar was sounded. Immediately both challengers ceased, as a senior male threehorn stepped between them.

"That's enough, blood has been spilt. The competition is now over. By default, Frank son of Blackhorn has won the challenge by knocking his opponent over three times. My fellow threehorns, I give you our champion!"

Shouts and praise filled the air. Some were disappointed at having their best fighter having lost to an outsider, but protocol ruled above all else. They were to accept the outcome without complaint.

Cera watched neutrally. The fight had been impressive, but not overwhelmingly so. She could have taken either one no problem. Of course, that's when she heard the words that made her want to vomit.

"Well done, Blackhorn. Your boy has proven himself in more ways than one," her father stated imperiously.

"I daresay he has," Blackhorn answered smugly. "He's never lost a fight before, and today was no exception. He has earned the right to call himself a champion."

"He's earned much more than that. My Cera will be most impressed, and I'm sure he will be most eager to talk to her…"

Cera had seen and heard enough. Competition or no competition, she knew enough about Frank to know she had no desire to be within the same grazing area never mind mating.

She could see his stupid, moronic face filled with pride at his victory, the whole host of the threehorns heaping praise upon him. He caught her eye and winked rather creepily, enough to unsettle her considerably.

"I must excuse myself," she said sticking to decorum. "I will be in the forest and return momentarily."

There was no questioning her. Everyone knew it was simply a polite way of saying she needed to relieve herself. But in actuality, the teenage threehorn simply needed to get away from the crowd that was showering Frank with honor.

' _Honor my ass. He's nothing but an egotistical dick and I can detect them a mile away.'_

She would have no part in the celebration of Frank's triumph.

Cera made her way past the crowds of threehorns all marveling at Frank and into the trees to the west. She figured nobody would bother her here, as it was usually only clubtails and a few longnecks that sought this particular vegetation.

She entered the the forest and could hear the cheers and hollers slowly fade away as she made her way deeper into the thick vegetation.

 _I can't stand this shit. Why do they care so much about another dope with three horns?_ she thought as she took a bite of a bush, munching on the green food with satisfactory indifference. Supposedly, she shouldn't be feeling this way, nor should she be skipping out on a tradition that was sacred among her kind. But at the moment, she could not feel any less attachment to it. It was one thing to witness as a kid…

 _But time passes. The fights get old. You see a million threehorns get married off to some musclehead, and pretty soon it's your turn. All about the line. All about toughness, all about being strong in front of the herd…_

How did she get into this mess? Subjected to a tradition that left little room for protest or complaint. Weren't there options? Why wasn't there a choice?!

 _Littlefoot would never make you do anything you didn't want to do…_

Her mind rebelled as she took another forceful bite of the bush in front of her. It wasn't up to her to decide. This was the way things had been for so long. The legends and stories confirmed it. Her father wanted the line to continue and she had to make due on that expectation.

It was then that she lost her temper and suddenly rammed her head against the nearest tree, causing numerous tree stars to fall, but she took no notice. The turmoil within her head was enough to cause a headache on its own.

 _Why can't I shake this? Why do I keep thinking of that stupid longneck even now?!_

She pretended not to know the answer to that question, but in her heart, it wasn't hard to figure out.

 _Frank is an egomaniacal asshole. Littlefoot has never done anything to hurt me, even when he was upset…_

That is until a few days ago when he had told her to get of her sight and never speak to her again. Anger surged through her, until something countered it in her head.

 _And who's fault was that?_ asked a voice. _You think he likes being called a 'dumb flathead?'_

No reply.

 _You know the reason you've teased him, hit him, made fun of him for all these years. Even from the time you both were hatchlings. You know why._

Cera couldn't even argue at this point. She was one of the worst dinosaurs she knew when it came to expressing herself properly, but there was no mistaking what was going on here.

 _Littlefoot...I...I_

A rustle through the brush interrupted her thought process and she quickly turned around.

There was no one there. The trees were still and the rustling had ceased.

Still suspicious, Cera slowly turned back around to feed a bit more.

 _Guess it was just my ima-_

"Hello, Cera"

The teenage threehorn didn't easily get spooked but this was an exception to the rule, as she nearly jumped six feet into the air at the unexpected intrusion.

Regaining her composure, she saw it was the very last dinosaur she wanted to see: Frank son of Blackhorn.

"What do you want?" she asked a little too quickly, and a bit too rudely.

"Is that any way to talk to a champion?" Frank replied smugly, the memory of his victory only spoiled for a split second. "How did you like the way I took that other threehorn down? Pretty impressive, eh?"

Cera did her best to be cordial but the temptation to rip him a new one was also present and she failed to subdue it completely.

"You are truly number one Frank…" she said, the sarcasm dripping from her voice. This was not lost on her pursuer, who looked slightly affronted.

"Come now, Cera. You're telling me you're not the least bit impressed with my triumph?"

There was no beating around the bush any longer. She had had enough dancing around this guy.

"I've seen better," she said bluntly.

Frank was very taken aback.

"Yeah, in fact, me, a flyer, a swimmer, a spiketail, and a longneck took down one of the most notorious sharpteeth of all time, so I'd say you fall short."

"What sort of fib is this?"

"Oh it's no fib, Frank," Cera said as casually as she could, though the contempt in her voice wasn't completely masked. "You can ask anyone here. In any case, why don't you go enjoy your victory celebration somewhere else?"

Cera knew that the male wouldn't be deterred that easily, but it was better to try and send him packing than give him the wrong idea. Hopefully it would be enough, but she was wrong.

"In case you've forgotten, my victory allows me to talk to any female I desire and that includes you," Frank stated rather arrogantly.

"Hmph," Cera huffed. "You can talk to me, but it doesn't mean I have to listen, rockhead. If your berry sized brain hasn't processed it by now, I'll say it in a way you can understand. I'm. Not. Interested."

She turned to feed on another bush, hoping that Frank would take the hint, but she found herself face to face with him once more, the male injecting his frill in her face.

"You know Cera, I get it. I know how girls work. You clearly haven't experienced what it's like to be with an alpha such as myself. But I can change that..oh I can change that. We could be good together Cera. You and me, the leaders of the most dominant herd this valley has ever known. I like you, I like you a lot. And I think you owe it to me after what I've done here today."

The teenage threehorn could feel the anger bubbling beneath her, but kept her temper under control. She knew smashing his tail into the dirt could invite trouble, as attacking a farwalker was forbidden under most circumstances. But that did not stop her from making her intentions clear.

"Listen here you, worthless idiot!" she growled. "I don't owe you a damn thing. Not even the dirt beneath my feet. So why don't you get turn around and show off to someone who cares. Otherwise, we're done here."

Cera brushed past him, intending to rejoin her family and simply get through the rest of the gathering without incident. She had had enough for one day.

"Oh, I don't think so."

Without warning, Cera felt herself pinned beneath Frank's massive girth, the entirety of his body on top of hers. Panicking, she tried to push him off, but he was simply too big.

"Now it's your turn to listen, bitch," the big male growled aggressively. Gone was any of his usual cockiness. His voice was laced with pure malice and ill intent. "I won today fair and square and that gives me certain prizes. You think I came all this way just to get my horns dirty? I will teach you respect...even if it means I have to force you. Now, lay down and shut your mouth. This won't take long…"

Fear surged through her entire body like never before to the point of being paralyzed. Cera could almost imagine him smirking evilly, but then she felt him edging his body closer to hers, his hot breath pulsating in her ear, and something began to graze the back of her leg…

In that horrifying moment of realization something snapped within Cera. Gone was her paralysis as pure, unadulterated rage took its place. Without hesitation she began to thrash against his massive body, disrupting his grip. Taking the opportunity, she bit with all her might down on his forepaw, causing him to cry out in pain.

By this point, he no longer had her pinned down and Cera struck out immediately with her horns, causing him to stagger backwards. But she wasn't done yet. Charging forward with all her power and speed, she slammed him into the nearest tree as hard as she could, ending with a sickening crunch.

The adrenaline now receding with the pass in danger, Cera, breathing heavily, observed just what she had done. Frank was practically unconscious, bleeding from his shoulder, his frill severely dented.

Her mouth was so dry, there was no moisture to speak of. Heart pounding and mind racing, the full implications of what had just happened began to settle in her mind.

 _Crap_

And then she ran. Past the trees, past the edge of the western forest, past the other threehorn families, past Tricia, Tria, and her father, all of whom were bewildered and severely worried at her frightened appearance.

She ignored the calls for her to come back, even Tria's asking her what was wrong.

Cera simply ran. It was the only thing she felt she could do at this point.

* * *

 **Kinda of a cliff hanger but not really a cliff hanger. Either way it isn't wrong to say I bet many of you have a great deal of questions of what will happen next. Only thing I can say is, stay tuned! xD**

 **~TheWasp**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, everyone. Where to begin? I guess I should start with an apology. I said I would be updating this with a chapter every month. Well needless to say, that didn't happen, and I'm sorry for that. It's been around three or four months. I guess you could say life got in the way a little bit, but the truth is, sometimes I get a bit lazy in my writing. There are days you get motivated to write and then you'll go whole periods without wanting to do anything. I will do my best to update more in the future and on a more frequent basis.**

 **That being said, I do need to ask one thing. I appreciate that so many want an update to happen, but please do not review saying "Come on dude! When is it?" or something to that effect. Please understand that I am busy and a person with a whole life besides writing fanfiction. If you have a question, PM me, but my time is my time and please respect that. I promise to try harder to update in the future, but just be aware that I have work, a social life, and a schedule to keep as well.**

 **Now, with that out of the way, please enjoy the latest chapter of the story!**

 **Read and Review!**

 **Chapter 13. The Blossoming**

The orange threehorn ran so fast for so long, she seemed to lose track of all concepts of time. Cera wasn't simply running away from a misogynistic pervert, it was much more than that, even if she didn't consciously admit it.

By the time Cera did slow down enough to realize where she was, or what the hell she was doing, she found herself back at the nest, breathing heavy, stock still, but inwardly shaking at the ordeal she had just experienced. There was such a broad mixture of emotions working through her mind, it was hard to know which to address first, but as her adrenaline receded and the full implications of what had occurred hit her fully, anger ballooned within her, rapidly replacing her anxiety.

 _I doubt if I'll ever forgive daddy for this…_

"Cera, dear! What's wrong?"

The sound of thundering footsteps could be heard as the foliage at the treeline parted to reveal a pink threehorn. The elder's expression matched the fear and concern in her voice.

Cera held no ill will towards her stepmother, as none of this was her fault. That did not make it any easier to properly convey the torrent of feelings she was currently failing to keep in.

"Tria..I...he…"

Tria's concerned expression turned into something akin to anger, but it was not directed at Cera. She barely noticed Tria edging close enough to whisper her name.

"Cera?"

Her stepdaughter continued to fumble over words, which was only one of many thing that told Tria straight away all was not well. And then she heard Cera say the unspeakable.

"He tried to mate...with...but I didn't...I didn't want to do it."

The adult female was left no illusion of what had just transpired. It was not common among theehorns, but she had seen enough to know that her husband's daughter had just been severely violated.

"Oh, my child…" she said in barely more than a whisper, and began to nuzzle her frill against Cera, who by this point was close to tears.

That was when the sound of more thundering steps could be heard. Steps that had a cadence that Cera could have identified anywhere.

But then the footsteps slowed. And stopped.

"Cera, just what is going on with you?" asked the voice of her father. "I told you to show respect and courtesy today at the gathering and instead you run off-"

"Topps," Tria tried to cut in.

"I'm very disappointed in you, young lady-"

"Topps…"

"We need to have a serious talk about your behavior-"

"TOPPS!"

His wife's interjection was loud enough to finally get him to cease his diatribe. He softened his stance but his voice remained somewhat stern.

"Tria, these kinds of shenanigans cannot go overlooked. As herd leader, I-"

"Will you just stop and listen for a change?!" Tria yelled at him with exasperation. "Your daughter has just been through an ordeal I can barely summon the words to describe."

It was only then that Topps noticed just how frightened Cera looked, something he barely saw in his first born. And then he caught something else…

"You can smell the scent as well as I can," Tria growled. "That young male, that brute, just tried to take advantage of your daughter."

There was no doubting it. The essence of Frank son of Blackhorn, was all over Cera and given her current state, there was only one explanation. He didn't want to believe it, he wanted this to be a bad dream. But the smell that hit his nostrils was as real as the Bright Circle in the sky. And then it began to sink in for the big male threehorn.

Topps began to shake, an unreadable expression on his face that quickly turned to something approaching an eerie serenity.

"Cera, I'm… I'll take care of this..."

"Yeah, a bit too late for the apology, _daddy_ ," Cera replied with a frightful snarl.

The threehorn went silent at his daughter's words. She could see him flinch with every word.

"Cera...please. I had no idea…"

"What?!" she exploded at him. "That he would try and mate with me? That he was a total jackass from the start? That you were intent on marrying me off without even giving me a choice?!"

Her father grew silent at her accusations. He had no defense from the truth.

Cera only offered a cold, hard stare and the following statement.

"Just stay away from me. You couldn't possibly make this worse than you already have."

With that, she turned and continued running, only this time it wasn't from Frank. She simply had enough of people letting her down.

Topps called out to her as she disappeared into the thick brush, but to no avail.

His wife was as equally condemning. "I hope you're happy, Topsy. For your own sake, you better make this right."

* * *

"I just don't understand what's gotten into her. What's happened to my sweet little girl?"

The elder longneck sighed internally as she heard the swimmer's words. The Time of Great Growing was always a challenging time, and Susa despite having numerous children had never gone through this portion of the journey of parenthood. And of course, when she had sought advice from the elder longneck at the Thundering Falls, she had been all too happy to assist her.

"The Time of Great Growing is also a time of great confusion for parents and children alike. Often times when it is hard for us to understand our younglings, it is wide to look at our own journey through the Time of Great Growing."

The longneck looked down at the confused swimmer.

"When you were in Ducky's place how did you feel?"

Susa could only gaze up at the magnificent falls as she answered.

"Oh, it was hectic to say the least," she said with a small chuckle. "Between growing pains, males, mating, mood swings, and all the stress that came with it, I'm not sure how I survived."

It was only then the mother hadrosaur realized her folly. Sighing she spoke once more.

"It's not that I forgot my own Time of Great Growing, it's that I thought I could get Ducky through it by disciplining her so she wouldn't have to experience the same thing I did. I remember driving my own mother crazy with my backtalk."

The old longneck nodded sagely.

"Grandma Longneck, I never met Littlefoot's mother, but I do recall her presence during our journey to the Great Valley. You must have come into conflict with her at some point while she was in her youth. What did you do?"

The longneck laughed, "During which incident? When Adeline and Bron decided to go to the Towering Cliffs when they were just entering their Times of Great Growing? When she called me an old shrivel neck?"

Susa could only gasp in shock.

"I reacted badly of course, but the only thing I could do was to learn from my mistakes. My attempt to ground her for running off to the Cliffs cause yet another journey… so we know where Littlefoot gets it from… but eventually I found out what worked better than anything else."

"And what was that, Grandma Longneck? How do you teach your daughter at this age?"

"We simply listened one day. We had an airing of grievances and thoughts, and more than a few harsh words were said. But once Grandpa and I were willing to listen to her, she was more willing to listen to what we had to say."

She sighed. "We also decided that, with conditions, we were willing to tolerate Bron."

"Well, thankfully, my Ducky hasn't had much an interest in boys just yet. At the same time, it's hard to imagine Littlefoot's mother behaving so recklessly. From what I've heard of her, she was quite a remarkable and caring dinosaur."

Grandma nodded, "She was, even in her difficult moments. But caring without experience leads to recklessness. It is often our failures that lead us to our successes."

Susa looked down at the water plants that at this point she scarcely felt like eating.

"Well from where I stand, it feels like Saul and I have failed too often with Ducky lately. As much as she has caused me grief, I must acknowledge my part in what's happened lately."

Grandma nodded for her to continue.

"And worst of all, I think I've taken out some of my own frustrations on Spike. Tell me, do you find that raising a boy is less or more challenging than a girl?"

"Well, each kind is different. Our primary concern with Adeline was teaching her what to expect from males and choosing the right mate to take for a husband. The ancestors know just how much grief that caused us," she explained with small laugh. "Littlefoot on the other hand is a different story. He has a strong penchant for leadership and that skill must be honed but he is…how shall I put this? A male. I find young boys tend to be distracted far more easily in pursuit of glory, eating, and sleeping. Our Littlefoot has always loved to excitement and daring, but getting him to focus on the herd, on a potential wife…well it's not a task for the faint of heart. Even so, each child is an individual and brings their own challenges. What worked for Adeline isn't necessarily the answer for our grandson. I only hope we can get him to focus on what's important."

The longneck turned then. "And with Spike you have the other challenge of raising one of another kind, and one who hatched and was named by a certain little swimmer."

"I still remember the day she brought him to our family," Susa reminisced. "I had nearly forgotten Ducky was the one who found him and gave Spike his name."

"Our kids do seem to have a knack at becoming parents early," Grandma snorted, "At least Ducky brought in a leaf-eater. I think we all remember when they finally explained Chomper to the valley."

The two female dinosaurs laughed at this, and it all of a sudden, Susa felt weeks of stress and worry lift considerably from her shoulders.

"You are wise beyond anything this Valley has ever seen, grandma longneck. This paradise would be long forsaken by now were it not for you and your husband."

"We do what we can," replied the old sauropod modestly. "None of us have all the answers. Therefore, it is imperative to be supportive and give advice when it is sought, and when it is needed. You appeared to carry a heavy burden when you came to me today, Susa. You are kind, loving and want what's best for your children. My heart tells me that you will find a way."

Susa nodded in appreciation. Every word Grandma Longneck spoke was true. She loved her children and would do anything for them, but her being the parent did not make her infallible or without error. Perhaps she was just as much to blame for the poor relations with Ducky and Spike.

Her anxiety rose as she hoped she could remedy the situation with them, praying to the ancestors it was not too late to do so.

Too much was at stake to lose her precious children.

* * *

The sun was nearing the twilight stage of its journey across the sky beneath the land of dinosaurs. Most of the herds had finished the last of their foraging for the day and were beginning to settle down for the night. But for one longneck, the coming darkness provided an opportunity he rarely felt the need to take advantage of- to trod upon the grasses of the valley without unwanted eyes gazing upon him.

Entering from a clump of trees, Littlefoot lamented he was fast becoming too big to hide easily much longer among the vegetation. It seemed like only yesterday he and the others could all fit inside an average log. Then again, a lot of things had used to be. At the moment, he not only lamented that his size made it difficult to camouflage, but how it had changed everything in his life.

As he walked onto the low grasslands in the center of his home and the last of the spiketails lumbered slowly into the distance, he wondered just how it had come to this- he and his friends hadn't seen each other in days, his grandparents seemed to eternally worry about him, and Shorty was intent on hooking him up with anything that moved.

 _What the heck is going on here?_

He should've asked that question a long time ago, but it made no difference at this point. He supposed that the Time of Great Growing would present problems, however, not to the extent it would turn his life upside down. Maybe he could accept that his friends would have problems of their own (he knew Ducky and Spike weren't getting along with their mother) or that his grandparents might be too invested in his future as a herd leader. It definitely wasn't a shocker that Shorty was preoccupied with chasing tail. But that wasn't even the half of what was on his mind.

No, of all things to screw with his psyche, it was an orange threehorn with incredible horns and the most beautiful green eyes he'd ever seen. The one, despite the endless arguments over the years, sometimes to the point of getting physical, he cared about more than any other. And yet, how could he forgive her for what she said only nights before?

 _How could I forgive myself?_

As much as Cera had hurt him, confused him, angered him, he knew he was not blameless for their fall out. Littlefoot, tired of the threehorn's constant bullying and aggressiveness, had gone for the jugular. And in doing so had made her cry and made himself miserable in the process. No matter how he tried to justify it, the same thought always came back to haunt his mind.

 _'_ _How are you any better, if you sunk to the lowest level possible to get back at her?'_

Steel resolve gripped his heart. He tried to swat away the doubts as a clubtail would with the buzzards on a hot day. Gazing towards the west, where the last bit of light glimmered on the edge of the Great Wall, he saw the outline of a rock by the shores of a small pond. A rock that looked almost like…

Then his will broke and the dam burst open. With an angry yell and a flick of his tail, he hit a pinecone so far that it actually hit the water of the pond about thirty yards away.

Breathing from his heavy outburst, he was about to turn around and go find a resting spot for the night when he heard a very familiar voice.

"Nice shot. You're getting pretty good at that."

Littlefoot did a double take before peering closer at the rock by the pond…or what he thought had been a rock. His eyesight may not be as sharp during the late hours, but he knew that tone from anywhere. There was no mistaking who it was.

Logic dictated that he should walk away, but instinct had other ideas. Strangely enough, he did not back off into the distance or run, but kept moving towards the figure to the west. There was no real thought process to it, his legs seemed to carry him to the pond whether he liked it or not.

Soon, he was at the water's edge and directly next to the figure who had praised his pinecone flick. He didn't know what to expect or even what to say, and he knew the dinosaur didn't either but someone had to make the first move. It might as well be him.

"Hi," he said lamely.

"Hi," the figure replied back.

It was then he decided to look over and confirm what he already knew, and sure enough Cera was laying on front forepaws, appearing to be just as miserable as he was.

"You liked my shot?"

"Farthest I've seen you hit it up to this point," was the short answer he received.

Littlefoot swallowed nervously.

"I suppose that's how you knew it was me."

"I had a hunch."

There was something off about the normally aggressive and confident threehorn. Even in the fading light of the day, the teenage longneck could see there was no spark in her eyes, no boasting or loud proclamations. It was rare when he saw Cera like this, and he could only recall a handful of times when he had seen her in such a state.

 _It's probably because of me and what I said the other night_ , Littlefoot thought sadly. He decided to dispose of the pleasantries and say what needed to be said.

"Look, Cera…"

"I'm sorry," she said cutting him off before he could say the words.

Littlefoot was so taken aback, he barely registered what the threehorn had just said to him.

"What?"

Cera turned and looked at him for the first time, her green orbs gazing into his soul. From this angle, it seemed she may have been crying.

"I'm sorry, Littlefoot. For everything I've done to you. From when we were hatchlings all the way up to what I said a few days ago. For as long as we've known each other I've never treated you right, and I hope you can forgive me for that."

As if to emphasize how lousy she was feeling, she kicked a rock with her front paw into the pond.

Littlefoot, meanwhile, couldn't believe what he was hearing. This was Cera of all dinosaurs. She rarely ever admitted to being wrong about anything. And yet here she was, apologizing profusely. He could recognize an olive branch when he saw one.

"Cera, it's not just your fault. It's mine too. Two wrongs don't make a right. I tried to hurt you when you hurt me. I take the blame for that."

"No, Littlefoot," the threehorn shook her head. "That was one mistake you made, I've made them all my life. I should've realized this a long time ago. If I had, maybe I wouldn't have…Frank wouldn't have…"

Immediately, Littlefoot looked sharply towards her. He hadn't liked Frank from the moment Cera had mentioned him, and he had quietly observed the male threehorn hitting on passing females rather aggressively while eating tree stars with his dad. But from Cera's tone, this was much more serious than that.

"Cera, what happened? What did Frank do?"

"Nothing, I shouldn't have said anything…" Cera murmured.

"He tried to force himself on you, didn't he?"

"Littlefoot wait, it's not what you think- "

But even as she tried to play it down, a strong musk hit Littlefoot's nose that was most certainly not Cera's. The meaning was clear.

"I can smell him on you. Don't try to deny it. That's his scent isn't it?"

Cera inwardly cursed herself.

 _I spent nearly all day trying to get his damn smell off of me and it still didn't work._

"It's not a big deal, I'm okay," she said trying to dismiss it as if it were nothing, but on the inside she could feel her resolve breaking.

She could have guessed Littlefoot wouldn't buy it.

"Cera, you're far from okay. For once, please let me help you. You don't have to hide anything from me, especially not this."

The softness of the longneck's tone was so soothing to her that within moments, she was crying again. And like the thundering falls, the tears fell without any consideration for her pride. For the first time in her life, she felt completely vulnerable.

"Im s-sorry," she said, heaving through heavy sobs. "I don't mean to…"

"Cera, please don't apologize," Littlefoot replied as empathy poured from his being. "I can't imagine what you went through but I promise I'm here for you. I won't leave your side until you tell me to."

Then a thought occurred to him, as anger surged through him.

"The valley needs to know about this. What he did is an exiling offense-"

But Cera cut him off.

"No, Littlefoot! Please, just let it go! I don't want this to get any worse than it already is."

"As long as he's here, Frank is a threat to you. I can't allow that to happen-"

"You just promised to stay by side until I told you otherwise. I need you Littlefoot…" she heaved an intense breath.

"I've always needed you."

That last sentence struck the teenage longneck so heavily, that he did something he had never done to his best friend before, but had wanted to do for quite a while. He nuzzled her cheek.

To his even greater surprise, she returned the gesture.

"I've never thought you were dumb or weak or lazy, in fact it's the opposite. Ever since we were hatchlings-"

"Cera?"

Littlefoot cut her off, and now it was his turn to gaze deeply into her eyes, one that made the threehorn go the color of the sunset that was practically picturesque beyond the Great Wall. She awaited his words, the moment in time seemingly lasting a life age of the earth. And then without warning, they came.

"I love you."

And to her shock, amazement, joy, or perhaps a mixture of the three, she uttered the same response.

"I love you, too."

Nothing could have prepared either of them for what happened next. Slowly, they leaned in towards each other, Littlefoot's heart pounding with anticipation, Cera's stomach fluttering madly. It didn't matter if one was a longneck and the other a threehorn, this felt more natural than anything in their lives.

With the fiery canvass of the sunset behind them, their lips met, opening the floodgates of ecstasy. A long-awaited romance had fully bloomed in their beloved home. One could feel the spirits of the ancestors smiling down upon them, the wind whistling through the trees, creating music like so many chimes and bells echoing throughout the valley. All was peaceful, all was well.

That is until something broke through the brush and abruptly ended the moment between the two teenagers…

"There you are, Cera," said a gruff voice that nearly made the threehorn jump out of her skin, and Littlefoot was not far behind her.

"Oh no," Littlefoot muttered as he and Cera broke apart, his ecstasy quickly turning to fear. He knew that tone from anywhere and it was the last one he wanted to hear.

"I was looking all over for you, I just wanted to tell you that you don't have to worry about Frank anymore. I saw to it that.."

And as Topps came closer what he saw made him stop dead in his tracks. His jaw went slack, and Cera didn't know whether or not he would die of shock or erupt like a volcano. Either way, they were totally screwed.

Realizing, she was still in an intimate embrace with Littlefoot, she quickly backed away and gave a rather toothy grin.

"Um…h-hi, daddy," she said nervously.

Meanwhile, Littlefoot was nearly paralyzed with anxiety. He didn't know what would happen next, but whatever it was, it was not going to be pretty.

 _Ah, shit…_

* * *

 **Ha! How about them apples, eh? Totally had to leave you with a cliffhanger. After all, what's a romantic adventure without a cliffhanger? Especially when Topps is involved! xD**

 **I can't tell you specifically when my next update is, but I can promise you it won't take as long as the last one.**

 **Thank you to all who have stuck with this story, even as I struggled to get out of a slump.**

 **Rock on!**

 **~TheWasp**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, everyone. I am back and here is another chapter of 'This Is Growing Up'.**

 **Just a quick note before you guys start reading. First off, I would like to thank every reader and reviewer for taking interest in my story. I wasn't exactly sure how it was going to be received but it's gone better than I could have hoped, so thank you all for that.**

 **Secondly, I want to address a few things. 1) Shorty and Ali are not officially an item in this story. So Shorty did not "cheat" on her. He's doing what teenage boys typically do, taking an interest in females. This isn't to say there isn't mutual interest, but they are not together as of this moment in the story.**

 **2) When leaving a review, please limit it to 1 (at most 2) per chapter. I recognize that someone leaving an unofficial review can do so as many times as they want. But it gets a bit hectic and I cannot respond to those who leave reviews unofficially if they have a question or would like me to PM them. So I would ask that you leave one review and leave it at that. If you want to PM me about something, my mailbox is always open.**

 **3) Hyp, Nod, and Mutt are not a part of this story. They just aren't relevant enough to me to bring them in. At this point, they'd also nearly be fully grown. As for Chomper and Ruby, well, you'll just have to find out what happens with them ;)**

 **Anyway, just thought I'd address those concerns. I'm not frustrated or upset, just felt the need to clarify that stuff.**

 **On with the story!**

 **Chapter 14. Parental Interference**

In hindsight, she should have known better. They both should have known better. Out of all the times to be caught kissing a longneck, it had to be the one instance her father caught her doing it. Cera was accustomed to dealing with her father's temper, but this was completely out of the realm of usual disputes. And that fact was quite telling by the look on Topps Threehorn's face, who looked as though he had seen a ghost.

But as Cera had feared, that shocked look slowly gave way to shock and anger, as his features contorted into that of rage.

"What is this?!" he practically sputtered.

"Um…well there's a perfectly good explanation," Cera offered but she guessed it would do no good. And her guess proved to be correct.

"If there is, I would rather fling myself from the highest cliff in the valley, than hear the explanation as to why my daughter was just caught…doing….THAT with a longneck!"

"Daddy, please! Don't be upset!"

Littlefoot could tell that the situation was worsening by the second and out of affection for Cera, tried to remedy the disaster.

"Mr. Threehorn, sir, don't be angry with Cera. It wasn't her fault-"

But evidently, this was the wrong thing to say, as it only seemed to anger the bull Triceratops even further.

"Oh, make no mistake you filthy flathead! I have no doubt in my mind as to who's fault this is!"

"I swear, nothing bad happened-"

But any attempt to calm Topps at this point was in vain, and at that moment his rage broke. With a terrifying roar, he charged straight towards them, horns bared.

Littlefoot was quite large in his own right by this time, but he knew he'd be a fool to try and take on a fully grown, pissed off male threehorn. Especially one intent on protecting his daughter. So, with adept footwork and a nifty move, he carefully avoided Topps' charge and quickly did an about face just in case he charged again.

"Daddy!"

"Cera!'

He craned his neck and saw that Topps had not tried to injure him, but merely wanted to separate him from Cera. However, it did not make the situation any less tense or the prospect of facing down her father any less intimidating. The threehorn was scraping the ground and snarling viciously at him.

At this point Littlefoot was prepared to defend himself if necessary, but really hoped such a thing would not be required. Plus, the pond was behind him and he did not want to fall in. He glanced at Cera, who's expression held a mixture of fear and longing as if to say, 'Please be careful, I don't want to lose you.'

Before he could do anything else, however, he heard a very familiar voice call out his name.

"Littlefoot?"

"Littlefoot!"

Slowly but surely, the forms of his grandparents appeared and they were headed in his direction. Relief replaced fear for a brief moment, but the reaction his guardians would have in this fiasco…well he could only hope for the best.

"Littlefoot, what on earth is going on?" his grandmother asked seriously as she and her mate managed to reach their grandson in time.

"We've been wondering where you were ever since you left the falls," said his grandfather. "Shorty said you had seemed rather upset."

 _'Remind me to give Shorty a good whack with my tail the next time I see him.'_

His brother had many fine qualities, but keeping his big mouth shut was not one of them. And now he was in the very last position he wanted be in.

"It's nothing guys," he muttered. "Let's just go home."

"On the contrary," his grandpa retorted as he turned his attention towards Topps who was still fuming and standing directly in front of Cera. "Topps, I do pray you have not tried to harm our grandson. That would be a grave mistake."

The tone his grandfather used was much different than Littlefoot had ever remembered. Rather than the soft, reasoning voice he usually employed, this latest statement held no illusions of its intent. It was a subtle threat at the threehorn, warning him what would happen if he had acted aggressively towards their only grandchild.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" his grandmother asked icily.

But Topps did not back down. On the contrary, he took a couple steps forward and looked the longneck elders straight in the eye.

"Why don't you ask your precious grandson?" he growled. "Ask him what he was doing to my daughter!"

Grandpa Longneck kept a very stern gaze on Topps, but at the same he could not help giving a sideways glance to Littlefoot. His wife did the same.

"Littlefoot?" his grandpa asked. "What is Mr. Threehorn trying to accuse you of?"

At this moment, the teenage longneck wished he were a better liar. He was almost incapable of it, as he couldn't stand the guilt that followed. Lying to Mr. Threehorn after scaring spiketails was one thing, doing so to his grandparents after being caught with Cera was quite another.

He sighed, there was no way to comfortably answer this question, whether telling a truth or a lie, it ensured he would be put in a no-win situation. A lie would break the trust between him and his grandparents (not to mention anger Mr. Threehorn further) and the truth might jeopardize what he had just shared with Cera forever. In the end, his guilt won out.

"I…kissed Cera. And then Mr. Threehorn caught us."

The moment he said this, his grandparents gave him a look that Littlefoot had rarely seen before, if ever- a mixture of shock, disappointment, and even horror. The pit in the teenage longneck's stomach began to drop like a stone.

"You see! Your boy even admits it! What do you have to say for yourself?!"

"Daddy, please-" Cera tried to interject but to no avail.

"QUIET! You're lucky that your punishment isn't worse than the one I'm thinking of right now! The behavior you've displayed tonight shames the entirety of the threehorn herd! Now, not another word from you! Is that clear?!"

Cera did not dare say anything further, as she only gave an affirmative nod, the forming tears in her eyes the only indication of any kind of protest. Otherwise, she remained silent as the grave.

Topps turned back to the longneck elders, who held grave expressions. It was difficult to tell in the fading light of the day, but their eyes held piercing glares and held no inkling that they intended on backing down.

"All these years…" Topps trembled with rage. "All these years, I knew there was something wrong with that grandson of yours! Leading my daughter into danger, situations where she could have gotten killed or made into a meal for a sharptooth. But now I come to find he lusts after her?! I swear to you, if it weren't against the rules I'd…"

"MR. THREEHORN YOU WILL CEASE!"

It was the first, and only time, Littlefoot had ever heard his grandfather yell. It was such a departure from his usual calm demeanor that it almost frightened him more than the prospect of facing a predator. As was with Cera, he too remained quiet.

"Whatever our grandson did does not warrant threats," he stated sternly and more than a hint of his own anger. "And you'd best remember that, Topps, lest you go too far. I do not take such things lightly."

This did not calm the enraged threehorn, who still refused to back down.

"You're boy just-"

"We know what he did," Grandma Longneck cut him off. "A repeat of the tale is not required, least of all from you. Rest assured, our grandson will also be punished accordingly for his actions tonight."

Littlefoot's heart skipped a beat.

 _'Did Grandma just say 'punish'? She's been disappointed a few times, maybe even a bit frustrated but they've never had to punish me.'_

The situation only continued to make him feel worse, and he knew that Cera was feeling the same. But he dared not look at her, lest he risk angering Mr. Threehorn further.

"You…you longnecks and your arrogance!" Topps sputtered. "You really think I can just let this go like nothing happened?! That I trust whatever punishment you have for him?!"

"However we choose to discipline our grandson is not your concern," Grandpa Longneck countered swiftly. "But in the interest of the valley, it is best not to speak of what has happened tonight. There are more pressing concerns that require our attention and effort."

"But your boy-"

"Will most assuredly not be speaking to your daughter again," Grandma Longneck said firmly, which was just the icing on the cake of an evening gone wrong for Littlefoot. To say he was shocked would not begin to describe what he was feeling. He had been sure that even if his grandparents had eventually found about his feelings for Cera, they would at least try to understand. All his life, they had stuck up for him anytime Mr. Threehorn or others had made unjust assumptions about him. But this was different. Grandma and Grandpa looked almost as angry as the Triceratops opposite them. And the implication was clear: he would not be allowed to see Cera anymore.

Tears in his own eyes began to well but he did not cry. The situation was far too unjust for him to simply wallow in despair. He needed to convince his grandparents of the mistake they were making. He tried to begin speaking, however, the looks they both gave him was enough to send a clear message: there would be no debate over this decision.

Meanwhile, Topps did not look at all ready to let the issue go. Nevertheless, he could still recognize a losing battle when he saw one. He was not about to engage in a physical battle with two fully grown longnecks, knowing full well how it would affect not only him but the valley in turn. Very reluctantly, he stood down and prepared to leave, but not before issuing a final warning.

"For the sake of the valley we lead, I won't pursue this further. But that boy is not to go even a mile within my daughter again. Is that understood, longneck?"

"Quite so. And I need not say what will happen if you behave aggressively towards one of the young ones again, especially Littlefoot," Grandpa Longneck replied in kind.

With a cold nod, each adult acknowledged the other one last time before proceeding in the opposite direction, completely oblivious to the fact that their respective children were completely miserable.

For Littlefoot and Cera, what had seemingly begun the start of a new kind of relationship between them had been thwarted before it had begun. Victims of standards they had dared to defy and were now paying the price for.

Littlefoot could only take one quick glance back at the girl he had only just confessed his love for, before moving away from the pond and into the trees, keeping close to the massive bodies of his grandparents, both of whom were not happy with him.

"Young one, we need to have a serious discussion about what just transpired."

"Yes, grandma," he said quietly.

 _'It's my fault_ , he thought to himself. ' _If I hadn't kissed her none of this would have happened. Now I might never see her again.'_

Seconds later, Cera did the same, casting a quick glance at the teenage longneck before continuing to cross the grassy plains back to their home, forced to listen to her father's grumbling lecture.

"Young lady, this goes far beyond anything you've done before. Disappointment can't begin to describe my feelings. What is the world coming to now? Why back in my day…"

She managed to tune out her father for a moment, if only to allow herself a single, sad thought.

 _'Littlefoot, I'm so sorry. For everything_.'

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

In contrast to the tumultuous events of the previous evening, the rise of the bright circle the following day brought sunshine and clear skies. Over on the edge of the eastern wall, lay two juvenile dinosaurs, snoozing away.

The hadrosaur was as quiet as a mouse as she lay on the side of a young Stegosaurus, one who was quickly becoming larger by the week. The small plates and spikes that were trademark of his kind, were already starting to show through. Dreaming of all kinds of green food to eat, he snored lightly, smiling as he did so. The spot chosen to rest by these two dinosaurs was not a coincidence. It had plenty of bushes and low plants to snack on, but

Only the sounds of buzzards and other small reptiles could be heard within the brush. And it was moments later that one of these said insects landed on the nose of the hadrosaur, flapping its wings incessantly, as if it were curious why the sleeping dinosaur in front of it was still sleeping with the bright circle above the skyline.

That insectoid curiosity, imaginative or otherwise, seemed to have the desired effect, because without warning, the swimmer woke up with a such a fright, it caused her to leap into the air. This is in turn, lead to her losing her balance and falling over backwards over the top of her brother's back.

"AHHH!"

It was only a seconds after the hit the soft ground with a dull 'thud' that she realized there was no threat to be had. The buzzer landed on her nose again, and with that Ducky frowned and quickly swatted it away. Even in her teenage years, she was still no fan of things that buzzed, stung or sucked your blood.

Slowly, she got up and walked into the small clearing in the canopy, where the bright circle's rays were strongest and took in the warmth, energizing her body with its heavenly rays. As she looked up into the light blue sky, a flyer was seen flying overhead.

Just then a small noise and a large yawn could be heard behind her. Spike had obviously just woken up, but Ducky knew that it always took him awhile to get on his feet. 'Waking up' and 'getting up' were two different concepts, but the Stegosaurus didn't care much for the distinction.

 _'Of course…he is awake AFTER I scream and have a huge fall. That is Spike alright, yup, yup, yup.'_

Ducky turned her attention towards her brother, rolling her eyes ever so slightly.

"I swear, Spike. If a flying rock were to hit the ground and destroy all the dinosaurs, you would sleep through it. You would, you would."

Spike merely shrugged, as if the prospect of Armageddon was no more of a concern than finding that morning's breakfast. And on the latter, he didn't have to walk far. He immediately began munching on a large bush. Business as usual. Ducky could only smile and went to try to find some food of her own.

For the young Stegosaurus, consumption of green food was usually enough to keep the mind occupied. But the past few days had been rather topsy-turvy, even for him. As someone who was hardly fazed in even the most serious adventures, the fact that eating was not enough to placate him was troubling.

 _'_ _Momma says I eat too much. But the problem is I can't stop eating. My favorite thing has become a problem. Even worse, now Ducky and Momma hate each other. I wish we could go home and go back to the way things were.'_

He heaved out a heavy sigh and this did not go unnoticed by his sister. She perked up a brow and expressed a look of concern.

"Are you okay, Spike? You do not look happy."

Her brother sighed and gave a small grunt which, given her unique ability to translate his way of communicating, Ducky understood all too well.

"I do not miss her at all. I do not. Nope, nope, nope."

Spike shook his head as if to say, 'I don't believe you.'

"Why should I miss her? She was always trying to control everything I did. Now that we are here, we can do what we want. I can finally relax, and you can eat whenever you want."

Spike chomped on a huge leaf, spat it out and stomped his foot into the ground as if to emphasize a point.

"Oh, so now there are more important things in life than eating?! Who are you to say what I am feeling?"

The spiketail only gave a low rumble as he stepped next to her. It was then that Ducky realized just how large Spike was getting and how formidable most Spiketails were. But her brother was a gentle giant and contrary to what most of the valley thought, perfectly capable of showcasing his own intelligence. Ducky knew, that of all people, Spike could read her the best. Once glance from his curious, heartfelt eyes was all it took for her to admit the truth.

"Okay, Spike. I do miss her. I don't like being out here all the time. We have not seen our friends in days because we don't want momma to find us. But I do not want to go back either. She will just try to boss us around all the time again."

Spike was about to reply again, when suddenly, the underbrush began to move and shake. It appeared that someone was trying to make their way through the thick vegetation. This made the two teenagers rather nervous.

"What do you think it is?" Ducky asked.

Spike shrugged, but instincts were preparing them both to run. That is until they heard a familiar call.

"Ducky! Spike!"

The female Saurolophus's eyes widened.

"Momma?"

Just as the she said it, an adult female hadrosaur burst through the underbrush and into the clearing, shaking off some scratches and leaves that had stuck to her along the way. It was none other than Susa Duckbill herself.

"Oh! My babies!" she cried, overjoyed and she rushed forward to embrace them.

Spike was ecstatic and quickly ran the rest of the way to be held by his adoptive mother.

"Spike!" Susa cried, bending down to give him a light kiss and big hug. "You both had me so worried. I've been trying to find you for days!"

Spike laughed happily as he gave her his trademark lick. However, tension soon returned to the situation as the mother hadrosaur stood up and made eye contact with her daughter, one who had a mixture of emotions on her face. Susa couldn't tell precisely but it looked like a combination of relief, happiness, resentment, and sadness. Ducky was always an emotionally expressive dinosaur but this time she seemed content to watch the scene unfold. Or rather, she still held a grudge against the one who had hatched her.

"Ducky."

"Momma," was the curt reply.

Susa gave a heavy sigh. This wouldn't be easy, but she tried to remember Grandma Longneck's advice best she could and hopefully she would listen.

"Ducky, please. Will you hear me out?"

"Why should I?" she replied, crossing her arms.

"Because I'm not here to argue or fight with you. I want to talk. And more importantly I want to listen to you."

Ducky didn't appear thoroughly convinced, but nodded her head to indicate she would at least not interrupt.

Susa took her chance, took a couple of steps forward and began what she had been preparing for the last few days.

"Ducky, I know I've been hard on you these past few months. And though I didn't always agree with your behavior, I share some of the blame for this as well."

This seemed to catch the teenager off guard, as she uncrossed her arms, giving away that she was more open to listening.

"You're going through a tremendous time in your life right now," Susa continued. "It's a time every dinosaur goes through, including myself. I know exactly what you're experiencing…yes it's true," she added as she noticed Ducky scoffing. "I went through the hot flashes, the mood swings, the feeling that no one understands you."

Ducky could feel her hardened heart soften, and yet she there was something she couldn't wrap her head around.

"If this is all true, if you know what it is like then why have you been so controlling towards me?"

"There are a couple of reasons for that," her mother answered, a look of sadness appearing in her eyes. "You are my first children and as a parent, having children going through the Time of Great Growing is new to me. But above all, I thought if I disciplined you enough, the effects of the change wouldn't be as bad for you as it was for me."

At this point, had almost forgiven her mother. Even if she hadn't admitted it, she very much wanted to return home. But there was some indignation left in her.

"Well, you were wrong."

Spike visibly cringed as he awaited the next round of arguing to commence between his mother and sister. But it did not happen.

"You're right, Ducky. I was wrong, in the sense that my approach did not help the situation. But I want to fix that. I promise that from now on, if you are having a problem I will do my best to listen before judging or punishing you. I have spoken to your father, and we both agree that this was best."

She then turned to Spike.

"And I must apologize to you too, Spike. I didn't take the time to learn more about the effects of the Great Growing on your kind. I also spoke to Mr. Thicknose and he explained to me everything you've been going through as well."

Spike had already forgiven his mother at this point, but he nodded nonetheless indicating he appreciated it all the same.

"I've been unfair to both of you. Will you both come home…please?"

The words were so sincere and her emotions so powerful, Ducky was already in tears by the end of her mother's speech.

"Yes, yes, yes. We will come home. I'm sorry for what I did too. I won't run away, I promise."

And with that, mother and daughter swimmer received each other in a tender embrace, emotions running high. As they broke, it occurred to Susa there was another reason she and Ducky had fought so much lately, one she had not thought of until now. Out of all her daughters, Ducky was the one that resembled her in both personality and physical appearance. Perhaps, those with similar mindsets could clash as often as those that had opposite ones.

With happiness, and a newfound confidence that things would better from now, Susa lead the way back their home that rested by the stream. It was then she noticed a couple of things.

"It's only been a couple of days, so maybe I'm just imagining things. But Ducky you've grown quite a bit lately. You're as half as tall as I am."

Ducky seemed surprised by this as well, but it did not take long for her to take notice as well.

"Well, what do you know? I am taller. Yup, yup, yup."

Spike grunted as if to say, 'big deal'.

"Mr. Thicknose said that girls start to grow before boys do. He did."

However, their mother turned to Spike as they made their way through the thick vegetation, and it seemed he too had gone through some changes, previously unnoticed.

"Spike, the plates on your back. They've started to come through."

Ducky perked up at this as well and clasped her hands together.

"Oh yes! They have, they have! Does it still hurt, brother?"

Spike pondered for a moment as he arched his head to get a better look for himself. He shrugged, shaking his head.

"That's wonderful!" Ducky exclaimed. "Now you just need your spikes on the end of your tail so you can really be Spike!" and the teenager proceeded to giggle at her own pun.

Susa could only smile to herself, as the affection that the two siblings showed to each other never failed to touch her heart. There would be further challenges ahead. The Time of Great Growing had just begun after all. But there was a poise she felt now that had not been there before. The assurance of whatever happened, they could face it as a family.

"There's just one thing I still don't understand."

The mother duckbill looked at her daughter curiously.

"What's that, Ducky?"

"How did you know where we were?"

Susa could only chuckle slightly.

"Oh Ducky, a mother has her ways. You'll understand someday when you have children of your own."

 _'_ _I must remember to thank Violet for spotting them this morning. Otherwise, it might have taken me a couple of more days.'_

Ducky and Spike merely glanced at each other and shrugged as they proceeded on their journey back to the nest.

* * *

On the ledge of an ordinary flyer nest, lay a young male Pteranodon, with the most bored look imaginable on his face. This stemmed not simply because he had nothing to do, but that his siblings seemed intent on fighting over nonsense.

"It was your fault, idiot!"

"No, it was your fault!"

"Whose idea was it pebble brain?"

"Yours!"

"You have a bad memory pebble brain!"

"Call me 'pebble brain' one more time and see what happens. I dare you!"

Immediately, squawking and screeching began as his brothers discord turned physical. Rolling his eyes, Petrie decided he had better see what this was about. He slowly walked back towards the inside of the nest from the ledge and the sight that he beheld did not surprise him.

"What the heck you guys doing? Stop fighting!"

His five brothers all stopped in mid fighting pose, one had the other in a headlock and two others were wrestling with a third. Slowly, they disentangled and brushed themselves off.

"None of your business, Petrie," scoffed one of his brothers, named Terry. "Why don't you buzz off and find those friends of yours."

Years ago, Petrie might have become more indignant at that kind of remark, but this behavior had become so commonplace over the past few months, it didn't faze him.

"Me no able to find them. What else is me supposed to do?"

It had been a number of days since he had seen any of his friends, the last time being the day he, Ducky and Spike had witnessed Littlefoot and Cera walk away from each other without the slightest of reasons as to why. The next day he had tried to find Ducky and Spike again, but they were also nowhere to be found.

"Start by not telling us what to do, squeaky." And they all laughed at the joke.

"You just mad mama ground you again for doing something stupid."

His brother took a swipe at him for that, but ended up missing and hitting his other brother, Argus, instead.

"Ow! You, moron!"

"It was meant for Petrie, not you."

The brown teenage flyer simply sighed as his brothers continued to squabble.

 _'_ _We need new nest soon. This place becoming too small for all of us.'_

"Why you mad at me anyway?" he asked. "It not my fault you fly into Mysterious Beyond when you not supposed to."

Terry gave him a piercing glare in return.

"Oh, yeah? So it's perfectly okay when you and your friends go off and nearly get eaten but when we do the same it's somehow wrong?"

"We no mean to go on adventure," Petrie explained. "It just happen. Besides, we not go beyond valley for years."

"Whatever," said a third brother, named Dac. "I don't know why you shy away from it, Petrie. It's a flyer's destiny to seek adventure and glory. You've already seen more than most of the grown ups."

Petrie didn't like where this conversation was going.

"Like me said. Most of the time it just accident."

"You're too modest," Terry said, putting his wing around his smaller brother in a manner a bit too similar to his uncle. "Think of all the flyer ladies that would love to hear all the things you've done. It's a nice 'in', you know?"

Petrie shrugged, not really wanting to keep discussing it.

"Geez, you try to help a guy out and you get nothing," his brother proclaimed. "I don't think you understand. We're flyers. We can do the one thing no other dinosaur can: fly. To see the world, witness wonders and uncover secrets no one else can."

 _'_ _Me hope you not fly so high you lose head, Terry'_ Petrie thought shaking his head.

"Uncle Pterano tell you this?"

"Hardly. He won't tell us anything anymore. All he does is try to give us corny advice. We've been speaking to other flyers. Even sharpbeaks."

Petrie's eyes widened a bit more at this statement. He hadn't known that his brothers had gone to such lengths to seek the kind of glory they sought. It was a marked change in their usual behavior. Or rather what used to be their behavior.

"You know those things eat us sometimes, right?"

But once again Terry dismissed him.

"They almost never do. Besides, we could easily escape them if they tried any of that."

"Man, I don't know how you went on all those life and death adventures," Dac added. "From what it sounds like, you always acted like a scaredy egg. Were you useful for anything?"

Petrie became indignant at this.

"Me always help friends when they in trouble," he said trying to keep his voice from cracking without much success

But his brothers remained skeptical and continued to laugh at his misfortune.

"Yeah, I'd love to see the day you're actually brave, Petrie," Argus smirked, while the others snickered. "Especially with that cracked voice of yours."

At this point, the young flyer had had enough and was not interested in enduring more teasing from his brothers. He turned his back on them and proceeded to head out of the cave and onto the rocky ledge.

"Where's mama?" he asked.

"Oh, what? You're going to tattle on us now for making fun of you?"

Feeling his anger rising, Petrie kept it down long enough to give a non hostile answer.

"No. Me just want to know what we having for dinner."

"Oh. No idea. She said she had to leave this morning to go do a favor for someone. The girls are out gathering food."

Petrie barely acknowledged them and did not wait a second longer to spread his wings and take off into the air.

As he soared away, whipping through the sky with precision and skill, he couldn't help but remain frustrated at his brothers for their poor treatment of him. He knew his siblings could give him a hard time in the past, but lately it had only gotten worse as they started to hit their Time of Great Growing as well. Only none of his brothers had been afflicted with the same voice problems he had. If anything, it was their attitudes that had changed the most. As opposed to simple mischief and games, they had taken to much more dangerous stunts, ones that their mother had expressly forbidden. This did not stop them from making various incursions into the Mysterious Beyond and each attempt resulted in greater risk and greater futility of his mother in trying to punish them.

Petrie shook his head as he circled above the valley gracefully, witnessing the dinosaurs below him go about their business. He did not really understand the mentality of his brothers. Before his previous talk with Pterano, he had not realized that those of his kind could carry such haughty, care-free attitudes. But looking back on it, had he not carried some of those tendencies himself?

 _"_ _It not his fault others not know how to fly away."_

 _"_ _Me have dreams about flying high above mountains and tall trees."_

 _"_ _This most smart, most brave, and handsome creature to ever rule world. The fliers!"_

The more he thought about it, the more he came to conclude that his uncle had been right about the nature of their species. And the more he thought about what his brothers had said, the more it bothered it him. Even if it wasn't strictly true, there was no denying he was rather "jittery" by nature and at times, easily spooked. Normally, he'd just go hang out with Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, and Spike and forget all about it, but given that they were either busy or MIA the past few days, there was no one to reassure him he was not what his brothers claimed.

 _'_ _Not even Cera say stuff like that to me'_ , he thought.

It was leaving a heavily conflicted swirl of emotions within the teenage flyer. On the one hand, he wanted to heed his uncle's advice and not become another daredevil without regard for those around him (or physically below him). On the other, with his cracking voice and timidity, he felt the need more than ever to prove that he would not cower in the face of danger. That he was more than just a pair of wings.

With some effort, he forced those thoughts away, trying to keep an eye out for the familiar figure of his mother. He tried to make a call, but it ended up being rather jumbled due to his voice cracks.

 _'_ _Will anything ever get better?'_ he mused in frustration as he looked up towards the bright circle.

As it turned out, it had no answers.

* * *

 **Later that afternoon…**

Littlefoot had no short list of people he clashed with: Mr. Threehorn, Shorty, Rhett, Cera, and not to mention all the sharpteeth he had managed to escape from. Even he and his father had had their differences. But this was the first time in his life he could recall having a full blown argument with his grandparents.

To make matters worse, it was the first time he felt they were genuinely wrong about something. Within the confines of their usual resting ground, a patch of grass on a meadow guarded by two trees, a conflict ensued.

"Littlefoot, we don't want an argument about this," his grandfather stated calmly but sternly. "For the good of the valley, you must not engage with that threehorn any longer."

"She has a name," he shot back. "It's Cera. You had no problem using it up until this point."

"Littlefoot, for the good of the valley…"

But the teenage longneck was not buying any of it.

"You guys always talk about the 'good of the valley'. But what about what's good for me?"

"We always have your best interests at heart," his grandma said to him.

"Really?" Littlefoot feigned sarcastically. "Because it sure seems like you're doing the opposite of what I want."

His grandma gave him a piercing look, one he knew was usually enough to silence him, but not today.

"Littlefoot, having someone's best interests at heart does not always mean it is what they desire. Sometimes, it requires them to look past the short term, especially when they have not reached full maturity."

Littlefoot frowned at the cryptic wisdom.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that though you are older and have grown quite a bit, you still do not have the proper perspective to make certain choices on your own yet," explained his grandpa.

"Precisely," agreed his grandma. "Especially when it comes to affairs of the heart. Littlefoot, if you are interested in finding a mate we would be more than happy to help you. Why there are plenty of young female longnecks around that-"

"So that's what this is really about, huh?" Littlefoot said bitterly. "I may be just a hormonal teenager in your eyes, but I'm not stupid. This isn't about the good of the valley, this is about the fact that I kissed a threehorn and for some reason, you don't like it."

"Littlefoot-"

"All my life, you've never lied or mislead me," Littlefoot said quietly, but there was no mistaking the hardness in his tone. "So, let's just clear the air right now. Are you preventing me from seeing Cera because it's what's best for the valley, or because you don't approve of me dating a threehorn?"

Similar to their grandson, Grandpa and Grandma Longneck were not used to being in a complete disagreement with the one they had raised for nearly all his life. Therefore, they were unsure on how to handle such a situation properly. It was truly foreign territory for them.

"Littlefoot…" his grandfather tried to explain slowly, but there was difficulty in explaining it properly, as the teenage longneck gave him a raised brow.

"Because if this is about you not wanting me to be with Cera, you're no better than Mr. Threehorn."

"It's not quite that simple…"

"Yes, it is!" Littlefoot cried. "What about this is so hard to understand?"

He had held no illusions that many may not approve of his feelings for Cera, but his grandparents were a different matter. He had never seen them so stubborn before.

"You guys always talk about cooperation among the valley with the other herds!" he pointed out aggressively.

"Young one," his grandma interjected sharply. "There is a difference between fostering goodwill among the various kinds that live in this valley and what…what you were doing with that threehorn girl."

"Cera," Littlefoot growled. "That's her name."

"Young one, I'm warning you…"

"So, all that talk about being a herd leader and taking a mate basically meant I had to do so with your approval or whoever you wanted to set me up with?"

"Littlefoot-"

"Sounds like a load of sh-"

"LITTLEFOOT!"

The outburst from his grandmother surprised both him and his grandfather, to the point where they were both looking at her in surprise.

"Littlefoot, it may be hard for you to hear. But whatever you have with the threehorn…Cera, cannot happen. Such a thing has never happened before and there is good reason for that. How can you become leader of your own herd? How can you…have children?"

Grandpa appeared a bit uncomfortable at this juncture and subtly nudged his wife.

"Dear, perhaps it's a bit early to be thinking about that just yet."

"This is important, my love. Our grandson needs to learn what's expected of him and how the nature of our world works. He cannot marry a threehorn. For goodness sake, do we really need to explain this?!"

Littlefoot's patience had reached its end. As his grandparents continued to quarrel amongst themselves, he let out a bellow that was far deeper and powerful than any before. They immediately stopped and focused their necks back to him, eyeing him with surprise. The teenager sighed, deciding to go the soft route, as things were getting too combative already.

"Look, I love you guys. You've taken care me nearly all my life. I trust you more than anyone else…but don't even attempt to try and force me to marry someone I don't want to. Cera's dad already tried that and you don't even want to know how that went. Please, don't prevent me from seeing her again."

Both his grandparents gave expressions, although they differed slightly. Grandpa Longneck appeared tired, as if the conversation were wearing him thin, while his wife looked a tiny bit saddened but determined nonetheless.

"Littlefoot, even if we were to approve of this relationship, there is no way on this earth Topps Threehorn would ever allow it. I'm sorry, young one, but this is for the best."

A combination of sad indignation and anger surged through the teenage longneck and he was about to raise hell once more…

Until a loud bellowing call was heard echoing throughout the valley, one that sounded awfully familiar.

"Well, Mr. Threehorn certainly seems to be concerned about something," Grandpa Longneck observed with slight trepidation, no doubt not wanting to confront a council meeting so soon after the previous night's incident. But there was no choice. Once one of the herd leaders sounded the call, it was mandatory for every valley member to attend. Even the children.

"Let us put this aside for the moment," Grandpa said cordially but also with a hint of finality. "Littlefoot, I would ask you to adhere to our decision. For now, we have the matters of the valley to attend to."

 _'_ _The matter of the valley. That's all they give a damn about_ ' Littlefoot thought bitterly, as they began to lumber their way towards the meeting site.

Little did he know, the situation in the valley was about to get much worse.

 **5 minutes earlier…**

"But Daddy…"

"No 'buts', Cera! You are not to question my judgement. You are never to see that longneck again, and that's final!"

It had nearly been nonstop arguing for over an hour. Cera was not to go anywhere while her father went out and took care of the usual herd business. She had begged Tria to let her go, but even her kind hearted step mother could not acquiesce to her request. When he had returned, it had simply spiraled from there.

"He's not just a longneck, daddy! He's my best friend! And I…"

"Don't you say it!" Topps growled, practically apoplectic by now. "I saved you from one rotten male. I don't want to have to save you from another."

"But, honey," Tria said trying to interject a voice of reason into the heated argument. "You know this longneck boy. You know he's not a bad influence on her."

Topps gave a mighty 'humph' in dismissal.

"Taking my daughter on all sorts of crazy adventures, nearly getting killed by all manner of monsters, finding a damn sharptooth hatchling and raising it?! I've put up with all of it, until now. He's the closest thing to the words 'bad influence' as it gets, and last night was the last straw! Had I known all those years ago your friendship would lead to what I saw, I would have put a stop to it right then and there."

"And did you put a stop to Frank when you first met him? Did you care enough to know what he'd be like?" Cera spat furiously. "Forgive me, if I don't think you have much credibility."

"Don't put that on me, Cera," Topps stated with more than a hint of guilt in his voice, but he soon regained his own thunderous tone. "The minute I found out what happened, I took action. But finding you with a longneck is equally as unacceptable."

"He's not what you think, daddy!" Cera fired back, holding back a lump in her throat. She had cried too many times lately, she would not back down now and show weakness. But more importantly, she was not about to throw Littlefoot under the rock. She was done running from how she felt. "If this is about protecting me…"

"It's always been about protecting you!" Topps emphasized with a stomp in the dirt. "Until I met your step mother and had Tria, you were all I had left. You're the only thing that remains of…her."

The conversation had taken its most serious turn yet. Cera could count the number of times her father talked her mother on her forepaw. It was simply too painful to acknowledge most of the time. For both father and daughter. But circumstances had changed.

Tria respectfully bowed her head. She loved Topps dearly, but she was all too aware of how the tragedy of losing his first wife had affected him. She would never blame him for that.

"How could I live with myself knowing that my daughter could end up with someone who mistreats her? That could try and do what that… _bastard_ , tried to do the other day."

Cera swallowed as she felt her throat constrict.

"She'd never forgive me, Cera. I could never forgive myself."

The orange threehorn calmed herself, but it didn't make the situation any less charged. Especially with her mother factoring in. She took a couple of steps towards her dad, as his stance softened slightly.

"You know Littlefoot, dad."

"Yes, and I know longnecks all too well. They're arrogant, lofty, and always have their damn heads stuck in the clouds. Thinking they know what's best for everyone."

"If you think that's how he would treat me…"

"Think, Cera!" her father's voice became urgent. "How is the line supposed to be continued if you don't marry within the herd? Who will become leader after I'm gone? Am I supposed to give my daughter away to a shit for brains longneck who may not have her best interests at heart?!"

"I would gorge you a new one for that language if Tricia were here," Tria chastised him.

"Sorry, dear…the point is Cera, not only is such a union unnatural and against the very traditions that we keep, but he will not be reliable. He will always be seeking the next prize that will give himself and all the other longnecks glory."

"How can you possibly believe any of that after all this time?" Cera challenged him. "You know Littlefoot. You know his grandparents. You know his dad. You work together to make this valley a safe and prosperous place for everyone. Do you really believe what you're saying, or are you just ashamed of the idea of your daughter falling in love with a longneck?"

That did it. Topps turned an ugly shade of prune at that last statement, and it was all he could do to keep himself from exploding.

"Cera," he said, voice trembling. "You are never to speak to that boy again, and I will not hear of any more argument about it. Do you understand?"

 _'_ _Oh, I'm just getting warmed up 'daddy'!'_ the teenage threehorn thought viciously, preparing for an all out war.

Tria could not help but notice her step daughter's body language betrayed her furious intentions (that and her face had turned red, another danger sign), but just as she was about to mediate between the two, she noticed something coming their way.

"Topsy, look!"

It was enough for the male to focus his attention elsewhere, as a figure came into view, one that had clearly came from the direction of one of the lesser known entrances. He narrowed his eyes to get a better glimpse of what was ahead, until they opened wide with horror. The figure that came into view was a domehead, but one that was severely mauled and injured. Blood was dripping all over its body, and it looked as though it could barely walk. Still, it edged towards them.

Wasting no time, Topps ran towards the poor creature, as did Tria and Cera.

When they arrived to assist the domehead, the first thing they did was try to support him.

"My friend, who did this to you?" Topps asked, as the domehead looked on the verge of collapsed.

"Cera, run and fetch Mr. Thicknose!" Tria said, but it was of no use. The barely breathing dinosaur only muttered a few words before the inevitable occurred.

"Red Claw…coming…gaining strength…will kill….everyone."

And then, the domehead fell over to the ground, unmistakably dead as the body went cold and the heart stopped beating.

The threehorn family could only look on in horror for a few moments as they processed what had just happened.

And then, Topps issued the loudest gathering call Cera could remember.

Danger had just arrived on their doorstep.

* * *

 **Man, me and these cliff hangers lately, I tell ya.**

 **Any guesses as to what happens now? What lies ahead for our favorite group of dinosaurs in the valley? Will Petrie manage to prove himself? Will Littlefoot and Cera ever see each other again?**

 **Find out soon!**

 **Thanks guys!**

 **~TheWasp**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay...yes I know it's been awhile. But unlike the last couple of times I was slow with updates, this time wasn't because I was lazy or unmotivated. My new job has kept me occupied rather frequently and it's much harder to consistently write.**

 **That being said, as with my other story, I will try to be more consistent and at least devote time three or four times a week to chapter writing. I can't guarantee quick updates. But I don't believe you'll have to wait four or five months either.**

 **Thanks to all of you for sticking with me. I didn't expect this story would do as well as it did, and you guys make that possible.**

 **So without further ado, here's the next chapter!**

 **Chapter 15. Another Unexpected Council Meeting**

Herd gatherings within the Great Valley could be chaotic by their very nature. To ensure no one group of dinosaurs dominated the others, the Valley residents had appointed representatives from each respective herd in order to come to decisions collectively or as Grandpa Longneck phrased it "the spirit of unity for the greater good of all." These decisions were not without controversy- they were rarely unanimous and always contained a great deal of bickering. But, as much as everyone despised the disorderly and muddled council meetings, everyone could also agree that it was the best way they knew thus far to ensure peace within their lush home.

However, a day like today could challenge even that unspoken agreement among the herds. For the fact remained that a dinosaur had dropped dead in front of Topps Threehorn and his family and had given a grim warning: Red Claw was coming. That in itself wasn't the problem, the monster had been a threat for years but had not yet caused any lasting damage to the Valley, but never before had he personally delivered them a message in such a vile manner. It was meant to shock, to discourage, to cause the panic that was currently unfolding. Some parents were shielding their hatchlings' eyes to avoid having to see the corpse that was only twenty feet away in a deep, grassy spot within the meadow.

To Cera, this was yet another example of how the Valley could be unbelievably ineffectual at handling a major crisis. Though she wanted to scream in anger (she had had more than her share of issues with adults lately) she knew she had to stay silent as the grown ups clambered and talked over each other as if such a tactic would automatically bring about a solution. As usual, Littlefoot's Grandparents were trying to restore order, but to no avail.

"You all are a bunch of fools if you don't take this seriously!" Tak the Iguanadon asserted over the noise. "How can any of you ignore something like this when it's literally a body right there in front of you?!"

"Hearsay!" a clubtail replied back. "None of us except the threehorn family were here when this occurred! How can we be so sure of a threat?"

"Red Claw has been trying to enter this valley for years! We know what he's capable of!"

"And for years he has failed. Do not our walls afford us the protection we need?"

"And have these walls not failed on numerous occasions to keep out sharpteeth?"

"The peace and prosperity of this Valley should not be violated on the basis of empty threats!"

"Do you call THAT 'empty', you clubtailed fool!?"

"SILENCE!"

At that moment, everyone quieted down just long enough for Topps to reassert control of the situation.

"Goodness gracious, you call yourselves dinosaurs?" he asked incredulously. "I've literally seen hatchlings with more composure!" Shaking his massive frill, he continued. "In any case, if anyone here has the nerve to challenge my word, let them step forward. I have my wife and daughter as witnesses to what I saw. Or do you wish to challenge their words as well?"

No one was foolish enough to take on the threehorn leader physically or in a battle of honor. That didn't mean that everyone believed him or held the threat on the same level. Fortunately, the other herd leaders seemed to agree with Topps.

"I for one, believe Mr. Threehorn," Susa Duckbill said with firmness.

"As do I, and that's saying something," chuckled Violet. "He may be stubborn as a rock wall, but I've never known Topps to be capable of lying about anything. And I'm sure that Tria and Cera can back up what he says happened here."

Cera felt more than a little pressure having to testify in front of the valley, but would boldly do so if called upon. Thankfully, her dad wiped that notion right away.

"We're wasting time. The point is not whether or not his happened, it's what we should do now that we know Red Claw is planning an attack. Now I suggest…" he paused for a moment before looking up at Grandpa and Grandma Longneck, eyeing them with some surprise.

"You've been awfully quiet, longneck. You're usually the first to try and come up with a solution, as longnecks usually do."

The elderly longnecks shared a quick glance, before turning back to the threehorn patriarch.

"Nothing is wrong, Topps, I assure you," Grandpa Longneck said lightly but his tone did not match his eyes. "We are quite content to listen to whatever ideas you have, and we will go from there."

Topps' face still held suspicion, but he did not press the matter, perhaps satisfied he was going to speak without interference for once.

"Very well, in any case. I propose…"

Cera drowned out her father's words as she drew her attention to the 'longneck-who-must-not-be-mentioned'. She could see him in between his grandfather and his father, Bron, looking rather bored and even a bit angry. She wondered whether he too had a fight with his guardians about their respective relationship. Her heart gave a twinge at this, trying to push aside the overwhelming amount of emotion that swelled within her.

She continued to observe the longneck family, until she noticed that as her father spoke, Littlefoot kept glancing up uneasily at Bron, who too shared the same look of uneasiness.

' _So, my father wasn't imagining things. The whole lot of them look like they have a secret to hide._ '

Cera wasn't one to pick out these subtleties easily, but she knew Littlefoot enough by now when he was feeling uncomfortable and this was definitely one of those times.

' _I don't understand. What could be causing him and his family to be acting like…'_

At that moment, she locked eyes with Littlefoot. And despite the obvious blush, something else came back to her as well, something she should have remembered far earlier.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _So everyone here right now is here to escape that monster and his fast biters," Littlefoot concluded. "Only Bron won't let anyone tell the valley because he didn't want to worry the residents."_

 _"Including you," Cera added._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It didn't take long for the teenage threehorn to connect the dots. Littlefoot, his father and his grandparents all looked guilty because they knew that Red Claw was the cause of all the refugees that had arrived in the valley recently. This was information they had withheld from the rest of the populace and it was in danger of being exposed.

She moved her eyes away from Littlefoot and back to her father, who was engaged with Kosh and a spiketail, thankful he was otherwise too occupied to care much about the longneck family.

 _'Maybe he and the other valley members won't ever find out. After all, Littlefoot only told me and I certainly won't blab. If we make sure the walls are secure, Red Claw won't ever get in here and we can just forget about this.'_

How very wrong that hypothesis turned out to be.

"-because the foundation of a strong home is a strong defense!" argued Topps to the spiketail. "If we don't ensure that valleys walls are impenetrable, that monster could easily get through."

"Mr. Threehorn, it's been years since a sharptooth has gotten in here," the leader of the spiketails argued back.

"Some of the passage ways haven't been checked in years, including some of the caves," Kosh reasoned. "Couldn't hurt to check them."

"I think we all are being just a bit paranoid, here," the spiketail said, more to the crowd this time, which was followed by some quiet murmuring. "Red Claw is a fiend whose savagery knows no bounds. But is there any firm evidence to suggest an attack is imminent? He's tried getting into the Valley for years and has failed every time. What makes this time any different?"

Before anyone could respond, an unfamiliar pointed voice interrupted the meeting.

"Because Red Claw is single handedly causing the greatest disruption of the herds since the Great Land Shift many years ago."

Everyone turned to see where the voice came from, and in stepped a female Pachycephalosaurus with about a dozen fellow herd members behind her. Her skin was a vibrant purple and looked to be the matriarch of the clan that had just arrived. The crowd parted ways to let them through, but not without the usual muttering that accompanied such an unexpected arrival. As usual, Topps Threehorn was the first to address the situation in his confrontational manner.

"Who are you and what is your business?" he asked sternly.

"Topsy, be nice," Tria chided him slightly.

"It's alright," the female domehead said evenly. "No doubt this must be an unwelcome surprise for all of you here. My name is Dala, and this is my clan…or rather what's left of it."

Littlefoot, for his part, couldn't help but notice that Dala and her clan held the same tired and fearful looks in their eyes that the last group of refugees had. The ones that had been led by his dad.

For the second time, he caught Cera's eyes ever so briefly and aside from his usual blush he could discern the meaning of the warning in her glance. The fact that his dad had kept news of Red Claw's rampage from everyone was about to be laid bare.

 _Uh oh_

"This is not the first herd that has come to the Valley recently," Susa Duckbill said quietly.

"Nor will it be the last," Dala said bluntly. "My clan and I were once thirty strong. But that brute has gone on a rampage that has disrupted the balance of the beyond."

"Explain further, please," Violet asked kindly but with a hint of anxiety in her voice.

Dala shook her head and bade her clan rest as she stepped forward to explain her story.

"This all started around during the last dry season. Red Claw began killing indiscriminately, beyond the dietary needs of an average sharptooth. Soon, other rival sharpteeth began attacking more frequently due to the lack of food. The fast biters have been especially restless; our clan has lost ten members to their packs alone.

"We have no idea what caused it, but rumor has it that he snapped somehow. Whatever the reason, everyone outside of the Great Valley, Haven Valley, and the Eastern Forest is scattered and trying to find reprieve from this onslaught. In fact, we heard a large group of dinosaurs made it to the valley a short time ago. We decided it was time to make the same trek, as it was no longer safe for us in our old feeding grounds."

"And the domehead that died right in front of us…" inquired Tria.

"Was my brother," Dala said sadly as she looked over at the grassy area in which the body had been laid. "He volunteered to go up ahead as a scout, to try and find a way in. I tried to talk him out of it but…" she shook her head, clearly racked with guilt. "Red Claw clearly got to him first."

The Valley residents were visibly shocked, and some appeared rather frightened. Even Topps did not look as self assured as he usually did.

"I can only say that this is just the beginning," Dala continued. "More will come as the crisis grows worse. We will leave it you to decide our status in your home."

At that, Dala motioned to her fellow clan members to move away to give the Valley residents space to decide what to do.

Like the crashing of a tsunami wave, an immediate uproar followed after the domeheads left the premises.

"What do we do?!"

"Red Claw is coming for us!"

"The Valley is not prepapred!"

"SILENCE!" Topps had to roar for a second time. "To panic over this is useless. We must now make the necessary preparations for a possible attack. Let this be a lesson to those of you who doubt the words of a threehorn."

"I quite agree, Topps," Grandpa Longneck finally spoke up. "All the open entrances to the valley must be sealed and watched around the clock."

But the threehorn patriarch rounded on the longnecks furiously, fire burning in his orbs.

"That domehead mentioned following another herd that arrived here previously. Sounds suspiciously like the one your son in law was leading. Which means you and your whole family knew about this the moment they stepped foot in our home!"

"Topps if we could…"

"Enough longneck explanations!" Topps was practically apoplectic at this point. "I've heard enough of them for a lifetime! This whole thing has a turned into a damned conspiracy! You held this information from us, and in doing so have endangered us all! What say you to that?!"

"This is outrageous-"

"Don't test my patience further," Topps practically threatened as the valley practically cackled with tension. "You've injured me enough these past few days. Give me one good reason I should believe anything you say?"

No one other than Topps, Cera, Littlefoot and his grandparents knew the true seriousness of the situation, but it was unnerving all the same for everyone else observing the scene. It was only when Bron stepped in did the situation diffuse slightly.

"Mr. Threehorn, do not lay blame at my family. The fault is mine. I knew of the situation with Red Claw but did not pass that information to anyone else," he said stepping to the front of the circle.

Littlefoot resisted the urge to look at his grandparents, as doing such would be a sure sign of guilt and he was sure his guardians were doing the same. He had enough sense to let his father do the talking.

Bron stepped forward, his imposing figure enough to silence most of the crowd, as the rest of the herds listened carefully, none more so than Topps.

"For years, my herd made its annual migration patterns unmarred or threatened except for the rare attack by a smaller gang of sharpteeth or fast biters. But as you heard, this past dry season, Red Claw has gone on a killing spree and his malice has touched everyone. In desperation, the other sharpteeth started to attack anything they could find, including my herd, which was once thought to be impregnable. Alas, it was not so…"

A sad look appeared in his eye as he continued.

"I and many others felt that the Great Valley was the only permanent residence safe enough to house my herd. We picked up a few stragglers on the way and word of our coming reached you sooner than later, as traditionally my herd doesn't stop here until later in the year. I withheld the information of Red Claw's increasing power because I believed if given refuge, I could form a plan to counter him without causing chaos to the Valley. I did not want to burden my in laws, nor my son."

Littlefoot could hardly believe his father's words. He had known for quite some time about Red Claw, so had his parents…and yet here he was, shielding them from possible retribution by taking all of the fault for the ominous revelation.

 _Is this what a leader does? Would I be willing to do the same?_

He shook his head. Now was not the time to dwell on the hypothetical matters of being a leader. Bron's fate in the Valley would likely be decided in a few seconds and that thought caused his heart to accelerate. Of course, there was also the fact that a certain threehorn also knew of his secret and she just happened to be the daughter of their biggest adversary at the moment…

 _She wouldn't do that? Right?_

He didn't dare look at Cera again, lest he incur the wrath of Mr. Threehorn yet again, but his stomach was a mixture of anxiety and butterflies as her likeness entered his mind. He couldn't help but be enamored by it, even in this moment when the balance of the valley hung on by a thread.

His thought process was interrupted as Topps spoke in a low, harsh tone.

"Very well Bron, leader of the southern herd. In light of your testimony, no punishment will be meted against Grandpa and Grandma Longneck, patriarch and matriarch of the longnecks in the Great Valley."

Meanwhile, Cera dared not say anything as her father spoke, even if she had felt inclined to do so. There was also no way she would enlighten him that Littlefoot and his grandparents had also known that Bron withheld information about the rising threat of Red Claw and his disruption to the herd of the Beyond. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

 _We've had enough fights lately. This is for my own sanity as much as it is for Littlefoot._

The thought of the handsome longneck still pained her but dwelling on the unfortunate incidents of the past few days would not serve her. So, she did what any threehorn would do: she pushed it aside and appeared strong to those who looked upon her, while her father continued to talk.

 _I'd bet a lifetime supply of treestars he'd love to get back at Littlefoot's grandparents right now. But even he won't do anything without solid proof, which he doesn't have._

"But, as for you, Bron, your future in this Valley is very much finished. I think I speak for everyone here when I say you should be banished, immediately!"

Littlefoot's stomach dropped like a stone at these words, as the rest of the valley went into uproar. That is, until a female voice rang out.

"Hold it!" It was Susa Duckbill, and the crowd went silent. "Now, I'm in agreement that Bron not telling us the situation is a serious breach of trust. But to banish him without deliberation among the herd leaders would be too hasty. After all, he is the father of one of our most cherished members and he has not lead us astray in the past. I say we take two days to meet and discuss the matter before any conclusion is reached."

That seemed to calm down some of the fervor. But as everyone knew, it would take a majority vote for a decision to be passed and Topps was not about to go down without an argument.

"Susa! You can't be serious! Our home is now in jeopardy because of this longneck and his kind's usual grand ideas! We need to rid ourselves of any distractions in preparation for a potential attack!"

"Topps," another female voice spoke, and this time it was Violet. "I don't believe we need remind you of all the instances in which a decision was reached too hastily and our home paid dearly for it. You were usually at the forefront of those decisions. For the sake of reason, and for a child and his father, let's talk this over."

"No!" yelled out the leader of the spiketails. "The threehorn is right. We must act now!"

"Then it must come to a vote," Kosh interrupted. "Both motions, one for deliberation and one for banishment, have been put forward. Are there any objections?"

There were none, as most of the Valley seemed resigned to make a firm resolution one way or the other.

"Very well, we shall commence the vote now," Kosh continued. "All those in favor of immediate banishment?"

This was the moment of truth, and Littlefoot could hardly bear to watch or hear. He looked at his grandparents for silent support, but they remained impassive, equally fixated on the potential outcome.

 _Please, don't banish my dad_ , was all he could offer as a prayer to the heavens.

Seconds after Kosh's question had been asked, a chorus of 'Aye's' rang throughout the circle. It had been a fair amount of dinosaurs and Littlefoot could only freeze in anticipation as the counter motion was received.

"All those in favor of two days deliberation?"

The second chorus of 'Aye's' rang out, and Littlefoot perked up, noticing it had been stronger than that of the first motion. But ultimately, it was for Kosh to decide which had been the majority…

"The motion for two days deliberation has won out," the clubtail said with firmness. "The other herd leaders and myself and I will convene tomorrow at a different location yet to be determined, out of respect for the dead." He gave a solemn nod in the direction of the fallen domehead.

"Hold on a minute!" Topps called out and a visible groan could be heard from the crowd and it took Cera a great deal of self control not to share that groan. They all knew what was coming.

 _Daddy has to have the last word, as always_.

"We all know that the longnecks are going to defend their own, (Cera snorted at the irony) I say the leaders of the longneck herd be left out of these deliberations for the sake of a more impartial verdict."

No one could deny Topps had a point, but Littlefoot found it unfair and knew that the threehorn would do anything to try and get his way. Even so, the crowd seemed to be in favor of the notion.

Kosh looked at the elder Apatosaurus's and spoke to them respectfully.

"How do you feel about this Grandpa and Grandma Longneck? You may challenge this if you like."

It was a true testimony to the respect that the two carried that such a question was asked, as very few would have been afforded the opportunity to speak in their defense. Grandpa looked at Grandma, who gave him a silent look, one which no one could interpret, not even Littlefoot. They then briefly glanced at Bron, who's own face was much easier to read- 'don't do anything for my sake'.

"There is no need," Grandpa Longneck said at last. "If the council feels that the deliberations will be more impartial, as Bron is our son in law, then we will gladly recuse ourselves from active part in this decision."

Not everyone seemed happy with this, especially not Littlefoot and even Kosh looked slightly surprised, but Topps was quick to seize the momentum.

"Very well. That settles it. The deliberations on the fate of Bron will begin midday tomorrow, with a resolution the day after. The leaders of the longneck herd will be absent from these meetings due to conflict of interest. In the meantime, we need to check the walls for any potential weaknesses or entry points that Red Claw could exploit. I will send a few of you to scout at first light in the morning. Until then, this meeting is adjourned."

And the firmness in Topps's voice left no doubt that the session was over. But as the herds began to disperse from the grassy meadow, Littlefoot and Cera knew that this latest meeting raised far more questions that it had solved. In the balance lay the fate of Bron, Red Claw, and the Great Valley itself. But neither could deny the most prominent uncertainty of all.

As they left with their respective guardians, each took one last look at the other before disappearing out of sight, hearts heavy with doubt and discontent.

There wasn't much else that could go wrong...

* * *

 **Well, well, isn't that ominous. Not exactly a cliffhanger. But almost no indication of what's to come. Do you hate me yet or what?**

 **Until next time!**

 **~TheWasp**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello, everyone.**

 **First off, this has been quite a story to write...no it's not over yet don't worry haha. But as of this chapter, I have hit a few milestones. It is my longest story both in terms of chapters and words written. It is also been my most successful story overall. One other fic I wrote has more reviews overall, but for this fandom I've done quite well. I personally want to thank everyone who has read, supported, and reviewed this story. I had no idea it would become this popular and it really means a lot. And also to my friend, The Rhombus, who helped me figure out parts of this story when I was stuck.**

 **This chapter was pretty cool to write and I really look forward to seeing what you guys think of it. Let's just say, there's something coming you may not have expected ;)**

 **On with the story!**

 **Chapter 16. Ultimatums**

The day after the council meeting, Littlefoot found himself sitting on a patch of grass underneath a lone tree. It was close by the resting area; his grandparents had told him not to stray far due to his punishment after being caught with Cera. But it didn't matter, he was feeling too dejected to go against their wishes. What was there left to do anyway?

He was grounded from seeing his friends, he was forbidden from seeing Cera ever again, and now his dad was on the verge of being kicked out of the Valley. Possibly forever.

 _It couldn't get much worse, could it?_

Littlefoot chastised himself for being too negative, he was never usually one to feel sorry for himself. But he supposed even his own optimism had limits.

All these thoughts went around in a circle repeatedly until he could barely stand it anymore. It was like a never ending cyclone raging in his head, serving to remind him how he had messed up.

 _I should have done something for dad. I know he made me promise, not to tell. But I should have been more persistent in getting him to admit the truth. At the very least, I should have stood up for him at the meeting. He shouldn't have had to face that alone._

He recalled the look of realization that Cera had given him from across the circle, and for a split second Littlefoot had wondered whether she would give them all away. But of course, she didn't, and it only made the teenage longneck's heart ache more.

"If I only I could see her again. One more time. No expectations, no dinosaur world to frown at us or disapprove. Just me and her together, taking on whatever comes our way."

Heaving a massive sigh, he closed his eyes, with only the image of a pretty, orange threehorn to comfort him, and the sun to warm him.

As if to break him out of some sort of spell, a voice interrupted his dream state.

"Feeling a little love sick?"

Immediately, his eyes snapped open and his amber orbs peered up at the towering figure of his father. For a dinosaur so huge, Bron had a unique way of sneaking up on him when he least expected it.

Littlefoot raised his neck slightly to acknowledge his dad, but otherwise didn't budge.

"Hey, dad. I guess you could say that."

 _I guess I know what's coming next, too_ , he thought somewhat bitterly. Whatever lecture was coming, he wasn't sure he could get through it without snapping.

"The heart is heaviest when the one they love is absent. Take it from someone who knows," Bron stated wisely.

"I guess grandma and grandpa told you about what happened, huh? With me and Cera?"

His dad gave a solemn nod.

"They did."

"Well go ahead, scold me like everyone else has. About how it's wrong, unnatural and perverted. You should know I've heard that about five or six times already."

To his surprise, his dad did not do anything of the sort, rather he walked up besides his son, pulled a few tree stars from the tree above and motioned for his son to eat.

"You know, believe it or not, your grandparents didn't approve of your mom and I being together either."

Littlefoot perked up at that piece of information. His dad didn't talk about his mom much, as the subject was difficult for him to talk about. But anytime he did bring her up, he hung on every word.

"Really? Grandma and Grandpa didn't like you?"

"Not at first," he said with a chuckle. "Contrary to the amazing, wise longneck you see before you now-" and he gave Littlefoot a small nip with his tail, which caused Littlefoot's mood to lighten a bit. "When I first met your mom, I had a reputation among the herds for being a bit of a troublemaker."

This was getting more intriguing by the second. He quickly ate his tree stars in order to hear more.

"How so?"

"Oh, I was always going off on crazy adventures- hopping tar pits, pranking the clubtails, running into sharpteeth that would try to kill us where we stood. Adeline seemed to really like my rebel reputation. But your grandma and grandpa did all they could to keep me away from their only daughter."

"Well I assume that didn't stop you," Littlefoot said and he started to smile.

"You assume correct, my son," Bron teased. "Your mom and I used to sneak off after dark and do all kinds of crazy things…some of which I probably shouldn't tell you about." He coughed awkwardly and continued. "Anyway, I can remember your grandmother getting so upset with me after one incident with a belly dragger, she chased me for half a mile. She actually forbade me from seeing Adeline again."

Littlefoot started to laugh and Bron joined in. He hadn't the faintest idea his grandparents had disliked his father so much.

"I knew you'd get a kick out of that," his dad said, still chuckling to himself. "At the time it wasn't so funny, but time has a way of putting things in a more humorous light."

"So, what ended up happening?" Littlefoot asked, now very much interested to the story of how his mom and dad ended up together.

"Well, other than finally getting my head on straight, your mom managed to convince your grandparents to give me a chance. I had to prove I could behave myself, but more than that they gave your mom the benefit of the doubt and recognized that the feelings we had for each other weren't simply teenage rebellion. Overtime, they actually came to like me and when I asked her to marry me, they were the first ones to congratulate us."

The teenage longneck was amazed and still had more questions. But in the back of his mind, the issue of Cera still weighed heavily. What exactly was his dad trying to say?

"My point, Littlefoot, is that even if certain relationships are frowned upon by our elders, our fellow herd members, or even our families, if the love is there, it finds a way. And it sounds to me that whatever you have with this threehorn girl is genuine."

Littlefoot could hardly dare to believe his ears.

 _Did he just approve of my relationship with Cera?_

"You mean…you don't mind that I'm in love with a threehorn?"

Bron gave something of a laugh, but it was warm and gave no indication of malice or sarcasm.

"Son, I can't say this is what I envisioned when the day came you would be interested in girls. But I see so much of myself in your situation. You're not quite the daredevil," and he gave a small wink. "But I can see how much you care for this threehorn…Cera is her name?"

Littlefoot nodded. The fact that he even attempted to get her name right was encouraging to say the least. He had to emphasize once and for all how he felt.

"I care about her more than anything in the world," he said, struggling to fight his own emotions.

"Then that's all I need to hear," his father said, as he finished the last of the tree stars. "I don't want you to go through the same thing I did growing up. If you feel that she's the right girl for you, you have my blessing."

After a split second pause, Littlefoot's heart exploded with happiness. He could hardly believe his luck as euphoria spread throughout his body.

"Thank you, dad! Thank you so much!"

He bumped his father affectionately in an attempt to nuzzle him, which nearly threw the massive older male off balance.

"Whoa there, sport. You're getting too big for that," Bron laughed.

"Heh, sorry, Dad."

"No, apology necessary, Littlefoot. Anyway, what are you still doing here?" he said with joyous energy. "Go find her!"

"What about Grandma and Grandpa? I'm still grounded, remember?"

"Seeing as my time in the Valley may very well be up, I suppose the least I can do as your father is cover for you."

Littlefoot had to resist letting his jaw drop.

"You'd really do that for me?"

Bron gave something a mischevious smirk.

"I've disobeyed them plenty of times in the past. One more time wouldn't hurt. I am your father after all. I have just as much say in this as they do."

"You're the best, Dad."

"I just want to see you happy, son," Bron said with a warm smile. "Now, go on. Don't waste another second."

Littlefoot didn't need telling twice. With one last thankful gesture to his dad, he ran off to find the girl he loved most, consequences be damned.

* * *

A threehorn was always taught to be obedient to the ways of the herd, to their father, and to the ancestors that had come before them…

Cera was getting ready to piss on all of that before the day was done. And she had just about enough of her father, as their latest argument about Littlefoot (and longnecks in general) threatened to senf her over the edge.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted that blasted boy's father and his herd of stragglers," Topps mused angrily. "Thanks to them, we now run the risk of not having enough food AND we face invasion from Red Claw!" He then muttered something about longnecks eating too much.

Cera snorted as she watched her father pace around their home among the high grasses, a place they'd recently relocated to get farther away from Littlefoot's family. She wasn't allowed to leave the area due to her ongoing punishment, so most of her time was spent either lounging around, babysitting Tricia, or practicing her combat skills. It tended to get monotonous after a while.

"Yeah well you were all for taking them in when you knew there was something in it for you," she sassed loudly.

She could see Tria visibly cringe in the corner of her eye, Tricia close by her leg looking uncomfortable. They had been arguing almost nonstop all afternoon. But at this point, she felt more emboldened not less.

"Cera, do not continue to hold that over my horns," Topps replied defensively. "I have always acted in your best interests."

"Don't make me gag," and Cera gave a very hollow laugh. "You were ready to get me to marry that monster before he tried to take advantage of me. It wasn't about my best interests, it was yours."

"Cera…" her father growled, but she cut him off before he could interject further.

"And if you had everyone's best interests at heart, you'd stop this ridiculous trial."

"This trial is necessary to protect that sanctity of our Valley, Cera! You of all threehorns should know that!" Topps said, stopping his pacing, drawing in closer to confront his daughter. "I spent hours yesterday searching for any possible weaknesses in our walls and even then, it may not be enough. That boy's father is the cause of all of this and it cannot go overlooked. I have to meet with the other herd elders this afternoon and if I have my way, that longneck will be gone."

"You've always had a weird obsession with longnecks, daddy," Cera sighed, but her anger remained intact. "Including, Littlefoot."

"I will not hear his name spoken in my presence!" Topps roared. "Or have you forgotten about everything I've taught you about being a threehorn? Respect to your herd, to your father, to our way of life!"

Tricia started to visibly shake as she stood with Tria, who noticed immediately.

"Topsy, you're scaring your other daughter. For goodness sake, please calm down."

"I will not calm down until I have knocked some sense back into my first born!" the large male said stubbornly. "I've raised her since she hatched, and I have spent a good portion of my life educating her on the proper ways of our kind and that will not change now. So you best shape up, young lady and put your best horn forward! That longneck boy is no longer relevant you or anyone in this family! Do you understand?"

That proved to be the last straw for Cera. In that moment, she no longer cared about any sort of antiquated tradition that would keep her lockstep with whatever her father wanted. That no longer mattered. Which is why the words that came next were some of the easiest she had ever spoken.

"No."

It took a couple of seconds for Topps to register Cera's disobedience, but when he had, his voice became quiet.

"What did you say?"

"I said, no," Cera replied feeling her resolve become stronger with each passing second. "I'm not going to go along with everything you say anymore simply because you think it's right. I don't think longnecks are inferior dinosaurs, I don't want to have someone choose my mate when I get married, and guess what? I love Littlefoot."

Her dad's jaw would have dropped all the way to the ground if physics would have allowed it. When he had regained his composure, he spoke with the tone of someone who's authority and rage had been deflated.

"Cera…this…I will not hear of this! I am your father and I know what's best for you! This longneck has corrupted your mind! How can you shun the threehorn ways for a flathead?! How can you forget who you are?!"

The teenage threehorn simply shook her head.

"Dad, you once told me that a threehorn's most important quality was speaking his mind and not caring what others think of them. I'm not the one who forgot, you did."

And before he could get in another word, Cera walked straight past him, looking at him straight in the eye as she did so. The message was all too clear. She knew what she wanted and what she had to do.

"I'm going to find Littlefoot," she said turning around one more time to her family. "You can disown me if you want, but this time I'm doing what I think is best, not you. Littlefoot is the most amazing dinosaur I've ever met, and he makes me happy. I hope you can be happy for me someday too."

Cera proceeded to begin running in the opposite direction towards where she knew Littlefoot's family lived, leaving her father practically shell shocked. Even with everything that had happened recently, she still loved him dearly, and she still took enormous pride in being a threehorn. But for the first time, the teenage threehorn truly felt she was thinking for herself, rather than repeating old prejudices that had been forced on her since the day she hatched. It was time to move on from that and embrace what she had known all along.

 _Damn the world and what they think_ , she thought with fierce determination. _I'm coming for you, Littlefoot. For better or worse._

* * *

Darkness.

When light vanishes, and the power of sight no longer possible, a sharptooth was to rely on his extra senses to get himself through.

"Ouch! Chomper, please be careful."

At least that's what he told himself.

"Sorry, Ruby. Even with my eye sight, it's hard to see in here."

He could see a slight outline of his friend's pink hue in the pitch black darkness, and her posture betrayed disapproval.

"I know, Chomper. But if we do not move quickly, then we cannot be quick enough to escape that monster trying to catch us."

"He's going to have a tough time finding us in here," Chomper chuckled.

Ruby clicked her beak.

"He still retains his smell, just as you do. If we are to succeed in avoiding him, we must remain downwind. Not even he knows of this passageway."

"Damn right I can smell him. A sharptooth that stinks that much is never hard to miss."

But the joke did not register with his companion.

"Chomper, this is no time for that kind of immaturity. We must warn the Valley that Red Claw is planning a full scale attack. Our friends are counting on us!"

Within the confines of the cave like passageway, the purple T-Rex understood Ruby's point. Despite both having voluntarily left the leaf eater paradise two years ago, a situation such as this went beyond the normal confines between sharpteeth and herbivores. They had to be warned, lest Red Claw find a way in and put hundreds of lives at risk.

Unfortunately for the pair, they found most of the Valley's entrances either blocked off or heavily guarded by an assortment of threehorns and spiketails, the two most badly tempered leaf eater species. They could not risk drawing their ire (or injury), so Ruby had decided to use the secret route they had found the first time they had sought refuge in the Valley…but not before the brute had sniffed them out and caught on to their trail.

"I know, Ruby," Chomper responded in a faint whisper. "You and I have had to live a little _differently_ the past few years. But just because I'm hunting bigger things now doesn't mean I've lost my affection for this place. Red Claw is a menace to both leaf eater and sharptooth alike. He has to be prevented from coming in here."

Despite the darkness, the juvenile T-Rex could sense that Ruby understood his full commitment and energy to the task at hand.

"Then let us continue."

She and Chomper resumed walking down the rocky, unstable passageway, only the occasional *drip of water interrupting the ringing silence that permeated such a place. Both were on constant alert for any ominous sounds or movements that might be following in their wake.

"Just remember, my friend," Ruby whispered. "Let me do the talking when we get there. You are…not small anymore. If they perceive you as a threat, they will deal with you as a threat."

"Ruby, we've been over this, I promise I wouldn't-"

Just then Ruby let out a loud 'SHHH!'

"What? You don't think I'd actually eat…"

"Chomper!"

He fell silent at the admonishment, unsure what the Oviraptor was so paranoid about.

That is until he heard a terrifying noise echo throughout the tunnel.

It was if a large drum were being played at a rapid, yet deliberate pace. As it edged closer, it became apparent that whatever it was, was not only huge…but menacing. The kind that brought fear to any dinosaur's heart.

Chomper didn't need his sniffer to know who and what it was that was coming towards them.

"Hide!" Ruby said to him urgently.

"To where? I can hardly see a thing."

"Anywhere!"

"I can stand my ground! We can try to trap him in here!"

But it was too late, both teenagers' senses told them that the monster was right around the corner and before Chomper could react accordingly, he felt himself pushed into a corner of the tunnel just in the nick of time.

Despite the poor vision within the passageway, there was no mistaking the scent of the giant T-Rex, along with the poisonous malice that practically radiated from his body. Sniffing loudly, he continued to step forward towards their position.

 **"I can sense you, little ones. I do not need my eyes to know where you are."**

"Good thing that makes both of us," Chomper growled softly.

"Chomper, don't," his caretaker warned him. "That's what he wants. He can smell us, but nothing more. Just stay put."

It was common knowledge, that even with vision that surpassed that of most leaf eaters, sharpteeth could still not technically register their prey in blinding darkness…unless it moved. No doubt, the beast before them was on alert for any such movement that would alert him to his quarry's presence.

 **"Come out little biter and face me. You only have the courage to defy me when you're with your precious mommy and daddy. They should have joined my cause, and they will soon regret it."**

Ruby's anxiety heightened as she knew that the good natured biter she had come to know had one fatal weakness: his family and friends. If they were being threatened or in danger, he would stop at nothing to protect them. She could feel Chomper's body almost quivering with raw anger and she attempted to calm him down.

"He's baiting you," she soothed. "It's what he wants. He knows he can't see you, so he's resorting to drawing you out."

"I can beat him, Ruby," Chomper whispered, not bothering to hide his fury. "One good bite to his back leg and he's finished."

"No, Chomper. Even now, you're no match for him. Wait until he passes, and then we alert the Valley. He doesn't know the way through this tunnel."

It was then that the pounding of the ground stopped, and a loud sniffing echoed throughout the chamber. A deep, guttural voice spoke out into the darkness, a chilling nightmare that only existed in the imagination of unsuspecting, frightened younglings. Only this was all too real.

 **"Do not think that because you use the tongue of our prey that I cannot guess the purpose of your return to the Valley. You wish to aid the grass guzzlers by alerting them to my presence. Such a gesture would be almost admirable, were it not for the fact that you choose to betray your own kind!"** he roared causing the tunnel to shake dangerously.

The Oviraptor clutched her companion tightly, doing her best to keep him from doing anything rash. Her emotional senses were in overdrive with the thick tension that hung in the air.

 **"Living among them as long as you did has made you soft, little biter! You do not realize what I have come to know after many years of ripping out their innards and feasting upon their flesh; that they are inferior to the glory and power of the sharpteeth! And once I am done with this valley, after I've slaughtered your friends and crushed their bones into powder between my teeth, then you will know what it is to be a true bringer of death. Today, you will witness bloodshed like you've never seen!"**

Ruby could not have held Chomper back even if she had been a sharptooth herself. Within a split second, the juvenile biter leapt out from their hiding spot and prepared to attack the dark, towering figure that was Red Claw…

Or what he thought had been Red Claw…

"Chomper, no!" she cried out.

But it was too late. The evil tyrannosaurus had tricked them. Instead of sinking his teeth down onto soft flesh, Chomper found himself biting a pillar of rock that he had mistaken for his enemy, cutting it clean in two, crash landing into the wall with a tremendous thud.

Ruby, despite the darkness, could make out some form of Chomper laying in a pile of rocks on the other side. She stepped out into the main tunnel very slowly

"Chomper! Are you…"

She never was granted the chance to finish her sentence. At that moment, there was a great trembling as the roof of the passage way began to collapse. With no time to think, Ruby merely went off instinct, throwing herself as tightly as she could into the hiding spot they had been in before and hoped for the best.

The noise was unlike anything she had ever heard. It was if the world itself was falling all around her, rock and stone grinding and cracking against one another, sending bits of shrapnel in every direction. The only thing she could compare this terrifying event with was the shower of flying rocks she had witnessed with her parents, and even then, those hadn't been close enough to wipe out their very existence in one fell swoop.

 _Please, let it end_ , she thought, utterly convinced of her own demise. _Please, let Chomper be alright._

Then, just when the cave-in seemed to be at its height, the crashing of the rocks ceased, and all was still. To her great surprise and relief, Ruby found that she was still among the living. Buried among the rubble, but alive.

Quickly, she climbed her way out and was met with a sunlight that almost blinded her.

"Oh my," she muttered as she shielded her eyes with her hands. Looking behind her, she saw that the entire latter half of the passage way was now gone, reduced to a heap and rendered useless for further travel.

"Well at least no one else can use it."

Ahead, the entire lush greenery that was the Great Valley was in full view. Forests, streams, grasslands, with the Thundering Falls to the northwest. Ruby had lived in various places over the years, but there was still nothing quite like the natural scenery of this haven.

 _Just how I pictured it_.

Anxiety returned with a vengeance to her stomach as she realized that Chomper was nowhere to be found.

"Chomper!" she called out. And she yelled out his name a few more times in quick succession. Unfortunately, there was no sign of life to be found.

Frantically, she began digging as fast her arms would let her, not willing to ponder the unthinkable conclusion that nagged the back of her mind.

"Please, let my friend live. For I could not live with myself if he were not alive."

It was if the universe had answered her prayers, for no sooner had she spoken those words when a muffled voice made its way to the surface.

"Ruby? Over here!"

Immediately, the pink Oviraptor located precisely where the voice had come from and began lifting boulders half her own size away from said spot.

"Chomper! Chomper, are you okay?" she asked as his snout and eyes finally made their way to the surface of the rock heap.

The purple biter arose fully from his former constrictive prison and shook his head of the dust that remained on his body.

"I'm fine, Ruby," he said with a smile. "I'm sure you glad you found me though. Couldn't lift those rocks with these things," and he gestured at his stubby arms.

Ruby giggled slightly but tried to remain firm.

"I'm just glad we both made it out alive. Please, do not do something so rash, for next time we may not be so lucky."

"Hey, my head is tough enough to withstand anything," Chomper grinned, pointing to his cranium. "It's gotten me this far, hasn't it?"

Seeing that his friend did not share his same sense of humor, he took on a more serious demeanor.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I didn't mean to endanger you like that. Red Claw…he…"

"Has a way of getting under your skin," Ruby finished as she lightly touched his shoulder. She mentally made a note that he was almost getting too big for her to keep doing that. "You're not the first dinosaur that has hated him. But breathe easy now, for our enemy is likely no longer breathing."

They gazed upon the giant pile of rock and stone, hearing the sound of the occasional pebble bouncing among the remains of the former passage way. A cool breeze passed by them, rustling the vegetation that greeted their sight and senses. It was if to convey that true danger had passed, and the Valley was welcoming them personally into its midst.

"Well, I guess there's no point warning the Valley any longer," Chomper said aloud.

Without warning, the ground began to tremble and shake violently, almost causing the two friends to lose balance on the rocky hill they both stood on.

"What the-"

"Is it an earthshake?"

It turned out to be much worse, as a giant, green Tyrannosaurus burst forth from one of the piles thirty feet ahead of them, his red eye gleaming with contempt, and his mouth salivating with the thought of murder.

He turned his massive head towards Chomper and Ruby, the two ready to run for their lives if he decided to deal with them first, but he didn't. Instead he gave something of a wicked grin, if such a thing were possible for such a monster and eyed them with malicious glee.

 **"I must thank you both,"** he said to them in sharptooth. **"I finally have achieved what I could not for many years."** He sniffed the air with relish, no doubt sensing the many kinds of leaf eater that inhabited the area. **"I promise to leave left overs as a reward. As of now, the Valley is mine."**

And he lumbered away, heading straight into the trees to commence his bloodthirsty assault, the booming steps still audible when he was out of sight.

Chomper was the first to speak as the shock finally wore off for him and Ruby.

"I guess I spoke too soon."

Ruby's throat was dry, and her body almost completely numb at what had just transpired. Worse yet, she knew it was their fault.

"We have to do something, Chomper," she said at last, swallowing the guilty lump in her throat. "If we do not do something, something terrible will happen to all of our friends. Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike…everyone is at risk."

"Then what are we waiting for?" the purple biter said with fresh determination in his voice. "Let's go! You take the meadow path and warn anyone you can. I'll go after Red Claw."

"Chomper, don't be a fool. You are not strong enough to take him on."

"I can try, Ruby! At the very least, I can slow him down. No one else besides us knows he's here, and he could kill a dozen dinosaurs before the Valley figures out what's going on."

"But…"

"I can do this!"

The last proclamation from Chomper was so pronounced, so firm, even Ruby knew she would not be able dissuade him from the task he was set on performing. This was personal for him, and she knew it. Accepting the situation at hand, she nodded but not before taking his claws in hers and it was only then that it occurred to her just how mature, strong, and powerful Chomper was. Even if he was not fully grown, his spirit was as bright as ever. He would protect those he cared about at all costs. As it turned out, his greatest weakness was also his greatest strength.

"Be careful, my friend. We've made it this far without losing our heads. Do not lose yours."

Chomper could only smile in appreciation at his friend's unique way of phrasing, truly thankful for her presence in his life and all they had gone through together.

"I won't, Ruby. Now, let's go! No time to waste!"

And so, the Oviraptor and the juvenile Tyrannosaurus ran off on their separate paths, but united in their goal.

Red Claw had broken into the Great Valley, and he had to be stopped, once and for all.

* * *

 **Is this considered a cliffhanger? Fuck it, yeah, it's a cliffhanger lol. Well I'd say things are ramping up a notch, hehe. Red Claw makes his dastardly appearance at last, and now he threatens the livelihood of the Valley itself! The suspense is killing me! xD**

 **The toughest character for me to write for by far is Ruby. I hope I did her justice. That quirky way of speaking she has is not easy to emulate.**

 **Anyway, let me know what you guys think. As always, hit that review button!**

 **~The Wasp**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, before I say anything else, I just want to issue a quick apology to those who were expecting this chapter sooner. I said it would be around June and it's now July...whoops.**

 **I think that's partially due to the fact that I underestimated how long and how intricate this chapter is. It took a LONG time to write and to my own satisfaction. This is basically the climax of the story and it needs to be right.**

 **So with that being said, thank you to all of you for being patient. I won't lie, the next update could be a month or longer but that's only because getting the last part of this story right is pretty crucial.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy as always! Leave a review and happy reading:)**

 **Chapter 17. In the Darkest Hour**

Every fiber of Littlefoot's soul pushed him to go faster, even if it put strain on his body. Though stronger than he had ever been, at his advanced size, he had no doubt lost some speed. He had hours of endless eating to thank for that, encouraged by his grandparents.

As he sped by numerous dinosaurs from other herds, including a few of the refugees, many turned in surprise as they had never seen a longneck move so quickly for any reason at all. But Littlefoot paid them no mind. They didn't understand what was at stake, what he was after. Even if they had known his motivations, disapproval would rain from their mouths in all likelihood.

 _Story of my life_ , he thought. However, the time had long passed that he take control of his own destiny. If there was one thing he could appreciate about threehorns, is that they didn't always subscribe to the idea of fate. There was one in particular he had to thank for that.

As the image of green eyes entered his head, it only motivated him to go faster and push further beyond his limits. Cera was enough motivation, but there was also much more at stake as well. He had to convince his grandparents of the sincerity of their mutual feelings, to keep his father from being banned from the Valley, and perhaps most importantly, keep Mr. Threehorn from goring him.

 _That last one might be tough_ , he admitted to himself. Such a risk was worth it, however. For Cera, there was nothing he would not do. His optimism returning with a vengeance, he figured there had to be _some_ way to convince Mr. Threehorn to give his approval. Even if he couldn't earn that, it wouldn't stop him. Approval was desirable but not necessary. The same applied to his grandparents.

Just when he entered his second wind, Littlefoot slowed to a halt, realizing that running aimlessly at blinding speed was not the surest way to finding Cera. He had virtually no idea where she was or what she might be doing. If she was with her family, notably Topps, his presence would be highly unwelcome.

Standing in the middle of a hill that overlooked part of the Valley, he gazed to the south, where the low plains and high grasses began, a favorite spot of the spiketails, not likely to hold many threehorns. The two groups were notorious for not getting along.

 _Then again, I haven't met any kind of dinosaur threehorns get along with_ , he joked to himself.

Looking to the east, the more mountainous, underbrush part of the valley, he saw numerous flyers in the air while duckbills grazed on the easy vegetation that awaited their mouths. Probably not a likely spot for Cera either.

He thought harder. Most threehorns lived in the center part of the valley, as it gave them plenty of space for them to congregate, socialize, and feed as they pleased. They also frequented the clearest watering hole and would spend hours at a time there. However, he also knew that Bron's trial would be there and as such, a wide variety of herds would be in attendance.

Littlefoot switched his gaze to the west, where the great forest stood proudly, a landmark as old as the world itself. He remembered Cera telling him once that the threehorn herds often went there for annual mating rituals, but that it was also a good place for anyone who wanted some solitary time alone.

 _Hmmm, if I were a pissed off threehorn wanting to get away from my dad, that's probably where I'd go._

He supposed that between the central plains, the watering hole, and the western forest, that the latter was the least likely place to find her. And yet, a hunch was telling him to go there first. Besides, if there was a chance he could speak to her alone without the potential wrath of her father, it was the best option.

Making his mind, Littlefoot headed in that direction, still running, but this time at a more reasonable pace, hoping with all his being that his search would bear fruit.

* * *

Cera peered over the rest of the dinosaurs that currently occupied the watering hole, scanning for any signs of a familiar longneck with amber eyes. There were plenty of spiketails in need of a drink, some flyers, a few duckbills, and even some threehorns, but given that there were no towering figures creating shadows, she figured that the longneck herds were off elsewhere.

 _They mostly live in the northern ranges of the forest,_ she mused to herself as she took a small drink from the watering hole and proceeded with her search. The herds often congregated in various parts of the Valley and longnecks had a liking for the north, where trees dominated the landscape and provided them with plenty of food without interference from other dinosaurs. However, she also knew Littlefoot's family lived slightly to the south towards the central part of the Valley in order to be in closer proximity with his friends. It seemed logical he would be somewhere within that area.

Then again, marching herself into a group of longnecks uninvited was not her idea of a good time. She wasn't scared by any stretch of the imagination, but relations between the two groups had been noticeably tense since her father and Littlefoot's grandparents had caught them 'together.' The last thing the Valley needed was a full scale conflict on its hands, not with Bron on trial later that afternoon.

Cera racked her brain for a possible solution.

 _Let's see, if I were a dumb flathead, where would I go?_

Even as she thought those words, a blush spread across her cheeks. Even now, in the midst of the turmoil within her family and even the Valley as a whole, the mere thought of Littlefoot was enough to send her emotions into a girly haywire. She had never foreseen herself getting this goofy over a guy, but then again there were a lot of things she hadn't seen coming even a month ago. Her relationship with her best friend…well it was merely the tip of the tail of everything they had been going through.

The teenage threehorn craned her neck to the west and saw the Western Forest looming on the horizon. Anxiety rushed through her blood, haunting memories of the last time she was there flashing throughout her mind.

Though she would never admit it to anyone, the trauma of that incident with Frank had not left her, and sometimes she would wake up in the middle of the night doing all she could to hold her screams from the nightmares that plagued her.

She took a step back with her forepaw. It was the last place she wanted to be.

No sooner had Cera acquiesced to those fears, the willful part of her personality struck back.

 _What are you scared for? Frank's gone. He can't hurt you anymore. Not that he ever could, the stupid jackass._

Yet, she still hesitated. Her feelings needed no explanation, the forest appearing to taunt her with its mere presence alone. The shadow it cast was greater than even the biggest longneck; a symbol of terror rooted in her mind.

As a shiver was sent down her spine, she glanced upwards and noticed something she hadn't before. She could see her horns- not fully grown to their adult length of course- but lethal nonetheless, gleaming white in the afternoon sun. It was enough to fill the orange threehorn with pride once more.

 _I don't care if I am scared. I'm not going to find Littlefoot just standing here like a coward. I'll stop by the forest for a quick bite then I'll go to longneck land…if they don't want me there, so be it. I know how he feels, and I know how I feel. Nothing and no one will stop us from doing as we please…not anymore._

Cera thought back to her father, the dinosaur she still cared about, yet knew would never bother to understand the affection she felt for her best friend. Even if they hadn't always gotten along, there had always been an underlying respect and an unusually strong bond between those of their kind. Longnecks and threehorns, two species that could not be more different from one another, and yet here she was, going against everything she had been taught just to be with him.

All of a sudden, the prospect of going into the Western Forest didn't seem so intimidating, not compared to the task at hand. Memories of Frank faded in favor of a handsome longneck that had never failed to be there for her.

 _You always bring out the best in me, Littlefoot. Even if I never admit it._

Perhaps it was time she did so. Maybe the rules of the dinosaur world just didn't matter that much anymore. Whatever the meaning behind it all, Cera ceased her pondering, knowing that now was not the time to get her head stuck in the clouds. She would reserve that for Littlefoot…as well as a kiss on the cheek when she finally found him.

* * *

 _Of course, when I need to see Cera the most, there's not a threehorn in sight._

Standing at the edge of the Western Forest, he found that his hunch had not yielded his desired result. Not only were there no threehorn herds or individuals, but the area itself was devoid of any dinosaurs whatsoever. Only an open plateau full of short grasses and flowers that trailed off as they hit the first of the trees making up the thick forest.

"So much for that," he muttered to himself.

Littlefoot felt a growling in his stomach. He was fast becoming hungry again despite the fact that he had eaten at least twice that day, and the leaves on top of the trees of the forest were looking quite delectable.

His urgency to find Cera was still strong, but a small snack couldn't hurt.

"A dinosaur has to eat," he reasoned to himself. "I'm sure she would understand."

Standing on his hind legs, he stretched up his neck and stripped a branch clean of its leaves in a matter of seconds, a trick that his grandfather had taught him. Littlefoot was tall enough to reach these trees now, but he still needed to rear back a bit to get the necessary height. He was not after all, fully grown just yet.

Chowing on the delicious vegetation, the teenage longneck decided to take a few more mouthfuls of food before moving on. He wondered if this is what Mr. Thicknose had meant when he told them their appetites would have a noticeable increase.

 _I hate to think what'll happen to Spike_ , Littlefoot laughed internally to himself. Come to think of it, he realized he had not seen his friends- Ducky, Spike, and Petrie- in days, maybe a week. He had been so preoccupied in his own troubles that spending time with them had almost become an afterthought.

 _I'll make it up to them_ , he thought determinedly. _Just as soon as I find Cera. I know my friends would accept us together. If the Valley doesn't, maybe we could go off together, just the five of us. Even find Chomper and Ruby!_

Eating more leaves, he turned to the side and saw some of the yellow flowers at the base of a tree. It was precisely the kind a certain threehorn liked. Perhaps he would pick some and give them to her when they finally reunited…

Just then he heard a rustling within the trees, causing his attention to turn back to the edge of the forest.

Perking a brow, he figured it must have been either a ground fuzzy or a hatchling of some sort. But he wanted to be sure, so he stepped a few feet into a space between the trees.

Littlefoot peered around, the slight darkness making it somewhat difficult to see, not to mention the thick underbrush and numerous vegetation that obstructed any visual path beyond five feet. Even so, he did not detect anything unusual.

He was about to turn around when he heard a loud * _thud_ to his right.

Becoming slightly unnerved, the juvenile longneck tried yet again to detect just what was out there. One thing was for sure, no creature that made that loud of a noise was a ground fuzzy. Perhaps a lone clubtail or spiketail? Some of the more solitary ones occasionally foraged in this forest.

He changed tactics, as he knew his eyesight would probably do him no good here. He sniffed the air, attempting to distinguish anything unusual other than the usual odor of green food and humidity. It was times like these he wished Chomper were still in the Valley, as his nose was far better than any of theirs. After about thirty seconds of this, he started to settle down once more, believing perhaps it was his imagination playing tricks on him.

 _Or maybe it's Cera playing another prank on me. Wouldn't be the first time either._

"Hello?" Littlefoot called out. "Anyone out there?" It was better to be safe than sorry.

Nothing indicated there was anything within the confines of the trees, yet he couldn't shake the eerie feeling that he was being…watched somehow. He had accurately deciphered that instinct during the countless adventures he and his friends had been on, and more often than not that instinct was proven right. Yet, he could remember his grandfather's words from many years ago.

 _'Fear is the opposite of rationality, Littlefoot. Never let it dominate your senses. It has been the downfall of many a dinosaur.'_

Of course, as the grandson of one of the most respected members of the Valley, he had tried to abide by these words. So, taking a deep breath he made up his mind he did not want to be in this forest any longer, even if it was Cera or a lone dinosaur simply having an early dinner.

Backing up slowly, Littlefoot kept his eyes in front of him and it was good thing he did, for in the next moment, several things happened at once.

His back leg stepped on a twig, with a loud * _crack_. Simultaneously, a downwind breeze drifted across his face with an unmistakable aroma. Suddenly, an ominous growl emanated from the underbrush.

 _Oh fu-_

Littlefoot didn't have time to finish the foul epithet. In fact, there was no time to think at all as his next move was purely instinct.

He crashed out of the forest in a cloud of forest debris, his head narrowly avoiding being crushed by a pair ferocious jaws, which snapped at him with terrifying purpose and ferocity.

Stumbling slightly, he regained his footing in time to avoid another close call with those jaws and put some distance between himself and the predator that wanted to make a meal out of him. Preparing himself in a defensive position, it wasn't until a few seconds later that he realized just who it was he was facing down.

The monster was huge, bigger than any Tyrannosaurus he had seen save one. It's color was also a sickly green, as though the color had been turned toxic by the creature that wore it. But the most distinguishing feature was the blood red coloration of its left eye and the scar that trickled down all the way to its claw. Littlefoot obviously had a million questions as to how he had managed to break through the Valley's walls, but the beast in front of him was unmistakable.

Red Claw was here and ready to spill blood.

As if to prove this wasn't a horrible nightmare, the Tyrannosaurus let out a loud roar that would have sent even the bravest of dinosaurs reeling. Littlefoot didn't know the sharptooth language but he could deduce the message sent his way: out of my way or you're next.

Every instinct and every fibre in Littlefoot's body urged him to run. In fact, he was amazed he wasn't screaming in terror by now. Yet, he stood stock still in his defensive position, waving his tail as all his kind did when faced with a situation such as this. Though he was larger than almost anything he came across now, he was still only a juvenile and had not reached his full size and by extension no match for the adversary in front of him.

But whether it was pure bravery or foolishness, Littlefoot forced himself to stay rooted where he was. Perhaps he could hold off Red Claw long enough until the rest of the Valley showed up. If the sharptooth kept roaring, no doubt someone would hear it. Either way, he was not about to back down despite overwhelming odds that he would lose his life.

Closing his eyes for a split second, he thought of everyone in his life that he loved: Ducky, Spike, Petrie, Allie, Shorty, his Grandparents, Dad...

 _Cera_

He could never live with himself if any of them got hurt or worse. He wouldn't let it happen. Not if he had anything to say about it.

Littlefoot stomped the ground and waved his tail wildly in a show of force to send a message back to the brute. He would not be easily intimidated.

"Come and get me you son of a bitch."

Though Red Claw could not understood the longneck, he got the hint. For he wasted no time in charging, teeth bared, eyes glinting with the undeniable desire to murder.

As the predator drew closer, Littlefoot did not flinch and kept his nerve, observing that Red Claw's furious rampage had left his flank wide open for attack.

Seizing the opportunity, the brown longneck struck out with his tail.

* * *

Petrie soared through the air with not a care in the world. To experience even a moment without the constant worry in his head could be considered a victory. Peering down on the Valley below, it gave the young flyer such pride that he could view things like this; up on high, imperious, strong, and privy to a world that no one else could even fathom.

He darted and weaved through a few small clouds, a favorite pastime of his and a good way to practice flying, an art that he had improved immensely in the past few years.

"Ah, it good to be flyer on day like this."

Unfortunately for him, that tranquility would be temporary as a loud roar reached his ears, one that was unmistakable.

Gulping, Petrie tried to avoid coming to the inevitable conclusion.

"Me sure I was just imagining that. That couldn't really be…"

Another roar served to cut off his remark, leaving him without any doubt what was going on.

"That not good," he said to himself. "Me better go tell someone."

He changed directions in his pattern to go back to the nest and alert his momma. But he realized almost as soon as he did so that the eastern side of the valley was far from his current position. Even if he flew as fast as he could, it would take a good portion of time for him to reach his home and the sharptooth could have done serious damage by then.

"Me hope I don't regret this."

Petrie again altered his trajectory, going into a steady dive towards the direction of the roar of the sharptooth he knew was below, anxiety pulsing through his wings. He could hear the echoes of his brothers taunts in his head.

 _'Man, I don't know how you went on all those life and death adventures.'_

 _'Were you useful for anything?'_

 _'I bet you were a scaredy-egg.'_

Petrie narrowed his eyes and increased his speed. He was no scaredy-egg, and this wasn't for some misguided errand to gain glory. He was not his uncle, he was not his brothers. It was about time he proved that.

* * *

The good news for Littlefoot was that thus far he had managed to avoid any kind of injury. He had also done well enough to keep Red Claw away from the center of the Valley and his anger focused on him.

However, that was also the problem. He had the monster thoroughly pissed off, and as a result, his attacks were becoming increasingly ferocious.

The battle raged as Red Claw lunged once more, attempting to strike at Littlefoot's backside. But again, he was too late as a whip-like tail met his face with thunderous force.

 _*SMACK_

The teenage longneck had managed to hit the Tyrannosaurus at least half a dozen times. But though the blows left him staggering, it only proved to make him angrier and showed no signs of slowing down. Red Claw was simply relentless.

Littlefoot sidestepped another bite and lashed out with his tail, which caught Red Claw on the upper thigh, causing his adversary to yelp in pain.

"Gotcha!" he said triumphantly.

But his good fortune was short lived, for aside from a small gash, the meat eater seemed undeterred as he looked up from his wound, snarling with ill intention.

 _Does this guy ever tire?_ Littlefoot thought with a measure of frustration. He couldn't keep this up forever. A part of him still hoped that help was on its way, but he also couldn't bet on such an outcome either.

Red Claw charged yet again and though Littlefoot dodged the strike, his enemy was on him just as quickly.

He ducked a swipe from the monster's own tail and bellowed as loud as he could, doing whatever he could to get the massive predator to back down. Of course, this did little to deter him and not a second later the teenage longneck was facing down yet another attack.

This time he would not be so lucky. He dodged the bite that Red Claw aimed at the base of his neck and countered with a bump from his massive body. Unfortunately, it did not have the desired effect, as though it temporarily threw the carnivore off balance, he quickly responded with a tremendous head butt.

The force was such that Littlefoot was immediately thrown to the ground and onto his side. He had no idea that the skull of a Tyrannosaurus could pack so much punch. In fact, it had left him so dazed he barely registered that his adversary was bearing right down upon him.

Adrenaline shot through him as Red Claw approached his exposed body with the full intent to kill. There was no mistaking that terrifying look in his eyes. Littlefoot knew he had to get out of the way somehow, but there was practically nothing he could do while on his back. By the time he was able to get back on his feet, those jaws would be sinking deep within his flesh and his life would be ended.

The red eyed monster roared and prepared to strike, teeth bared and his foot ready to disembowel his target. All Littlefoot could do was take a deep breath and wait. He had done everything he could short of killing the beast and now he was about to join his mother in the beyond…

* _WHAM!_

Without warning, an orange blur came in out of nowhere, ramming Red Claw to the ground, thoroughly knocking the wind out of him.

Littlefoot hardly dared to believe that he was still alive. Yet, as he gazed around him and felt his extremities he reluctantly accepted he could call himself among the living.

"Come on, ya dumb flathead! Get up!"

His heart raced as he felt a force assist his massive body to return upright. There was no mistaking that strong, feminine tone, however.

"Cera?!"

"That's my name last time I checked!" the threehorn dismissed him. "Geez, leave it to a longneck to get himself into a life and death battle with the most evil sharptooth of all time."

"It's good to see you too," Littlefoot chuckled and he couldn't help but notice that Cera went red as they made direct eye contact. "Believe it or not, I've been meaning to talk to you. About a lot of things actually."

"You don't say?" Cera's sarcasm was in full force. "Well save the cheesy, lovey dovey line you were planning to use on me until _after_ we get rid of Red Claw."

Littlefoot had never been more grateful for his best friend's presence, however, the noble part of him still dictated that he put his life on the line first.

"Cera…"

"Don't even try, Littlefoot," Cera interjected. "Whatever chivalrous speech you're about to say to me, you can forget it. We're doing this together. We may be teenagers, but I'm not about to let this bastard get any further into the Valley, are you?"

The juvenile longneck shook his head sternly.

"Not a chance."

"Then let's get rid of him once and for all!"

It wasn't a request or a question. They were in this for the long haul, for better or worse. If one of them left to try and warn the grownups, the other would not survive. There was only one real choice. They would either kill the beast themselves, or die trying.

Littlefoot nodded affirmatively.

"I'm with you forever and always."

With that, the two teenagers fixed their gazed on the predator before, as he slowly rose from the enormous hit he took from Cera moments before. Though he certainly appeared more dazed than he had before, the Tyrannosaurus was not about to be deterred now. His ultimate goal of domination over the Valley could wait if he could sink his teeth into the hides of the pesky sap suckers before him. No one defied him and got away with it. He had seen to that to every meal or rival that had crossed him.

Red Claw roared with a ferocity that echoed across the land. Lesser dinosaurs would have run away instantly.

"I think he's quite angry with us," Littlefoot observed.

"You don't say?" Cera responded humorlessly.

However, quite suddenly, a flapping noise could be heard above them as a small gust of wind indicated the presence of a flyer, one with a familiar speech pattern.

"Petrie!" Littlefoot called out.

"Hey! You guys, okay?"

Petrie swooped down in front of them, hovering slightly to maintain eye contact with his friends.

"Just peachy," Cera mouthed. "Where's the rest of the Valley?! Surely they've heard this racket by now?"

"Me come all the way from eastern cliffs!" Petrie panted. "Most of the herds too far away!"

"Wait a minute," Littlefoot cut in. "The herd leaders are meeting to debate my dad's banishment today. They're at the center of Valley by the large stones near the watering hole. Petrie, you have to alert them!"

"But me can't just leave-"

"Yes, you can!" Cera cut him off. "We can hold Red Claw off long enough until the adults get here. Just let my dad and everyone know what's going on!"

"But-"

"There's no time! You're the only hope we have between saving our home and an early death. Go, now!"

Petrie had only seconds to register these words, but that was all he needed to swell up his chest and take the initiative. Littlefoot and Cera were counting on him, the whole of the Valley was counting on him. Having that weight on his wings scared him more than anything, but regardless he needed to see this through. No, he _had_ to see this through.

No further motivation was needed as he soared into the air, wings spread in graceful elegance, gliding as fast as he could…but not before buying his friends some time.

Red Claw had barely begun his next charge when a six-foot wingspan and sharp talons virtually blinding him.

"Take that, you stinker!" the flyer screeched as he scratched the monster's head and muzzle, leaving angry gashes that served to anger the predator further. By the time he registered what was going on, Petrie was well out of reach of his jaws, flying away towards the center of the Valley.

"Okay, not to take away from the bravery shown there but did Petrie's voice-"

"Crack as per usual? Yes, yes it did."

Littlefoot laughed as the sarcastic threehorn finished his thought for him. The fact that they were in the midst of a life or death situation didn't seem to register quite as much with Cera at his side. Perhaps dark humor was the only thing to be had, perhaps her presence was the antidote to unbridled fear. It didn't seem to matter at this point.

Red Claw, free of pesky flyers and now recovered from the blow Cera dealt him earlier resumed his assault. He ran forward at full speed, the same murderous gleam in his eyes, droplets of blood trickling down from the gashes inflicted by the flyer. His intent was certainly no mystery, but now he had two formidable adversaries to battle, not one. And the air of the battle had changed.

The massive Tyrannosaurus went after the threehorn first, testing her for any potential weaknesses while simultaneously aiming to separate the pair from each other.

Unfortunately for Red Claw, the unlikely couple were more than ready for him. Cera threw a wide jab at his left flank, resulting in his jaws missing her back by a wide margin. However, his focus on Cera exposed his right side and Littlefoot landed a powerful blow on his rib cage, sending the predator into agony.

The two teens stepped back in a defensive position, anticipating the next attack, smiling at each other knowingly.

"Remember all those times we had to run from this piece of shit?" Cera announced loudly. "Well I'm not running anymore. How about you and I return the favor?"

Littlefoot swung his tail menacingly, recalling the full memory of tricks and attacks his father and grandfather had taught him. He appreciated the threehorn's banter, but he knew she was well aware of what was at stake. If they couldn't hold the line until the rest of the Valley showed up, well…it wasn't something he wanted to think about. So, he wouldn't. Instead, he dug in his heels and focused his eyes on the sickly green predator that threatened their very existence.

"It's about time we dished out what we've been receiving for years."

* * *

The meeting to decide the fate of Bron had only been underway for around five minutes and the herd elders were already up to their eyeballs with Topps Threehorn's bossiness. Susa Duckbill remembered why the presence of Grandpa and Grandma was so usually vital. Without them, the aggressive Triceratops dominated the proceedings.

"What is there to talk about?" he growled, stamping his foot while the rest of the herbivores rolled their eyes. "Bron is profoundly guilty of endangering this Valley by keeping vital information from our knowledge about the Beyond."

"Topps, I understand your frustration and sense of urgency. But at the very least, this meeting deserves more than just a few seconds deliberation on whether the longneck should stay or go. He is the father of one of our members after all," Kosh tried to reason with him.

But the threehorn patriarch was having none of it.

"Hmph!" he grunted. "I don't see why we have to beat around the bush about this. We've been accepting various outside herds for months now without taking into account why they were here in the first place, and now Red Claw could strike any day! Longnecks have been mucking up the affairs of our home for years! I say it's time we drew a line in the sand!"

"We already excluded the herd leaders of the longnecks from this meeting due to conflict of interest," spoke Violet. "What more do you want?"

"To see the safety of this paradise secured for generations to come!" Topps pressed. "To see that the flatheads who hold sway over the damn politics around here don't endanger us ever again!"

That was enough for Susa, who had withstood all she could of the threehorn's pretentious blustering.

"Topps, for the sake of all of us here, will you give it a rest?!"

The outburst was so sudden that it silenced everyone in attendance, even Topps, but even that was temporary.

"Susa…how dare…we're conducting a Valley meeting here!" he sputtered.

"Which you have dominated to an unconscious degree! No one here can get a word in edgewise!" Susa shot back. "You say Littlefoot's grandparents were unfit to be a part of these deliberations…I'm wondering if we should have excluded _you_ instead!"

"You dare-"

"Oh, for the love of the ancestors Topps!" the duckbill mother cried, throwing her arms into the air. "Enough! It's one thing to discuss the conduct of a guest who may have broken Valley rules. But is this really about that? Or this another one of your anti-longneck crusades? Because I can't tell anymore. Perhaps we should recess until you've gotten your head on straight."

The rest of the respective herd leaders muttered in what sounded like a tentative agreement, a fact not lost on Topps.

"What…are you seriously considering this?!" he spat. "To not only let that boy's father stay here but to exclude me from this decision?!"

There was a sudden _SLAM_ that echoed throughout the meadow. Kosh had slammed his tail on one of the tall stones that marked the site and it brought everyone's attention to heel.

"Topps," a Spiketail said mildly. "Please cease and let the leader of the proceedings speak."

"Thank you, Dez," Kosh nodded. "Topps, you must control yourself. I understand you feel strongly on this issue but banning someone from the Valley is not a decision to take lightly. What Bron did is controversial, but also understandable to some degree. In light of the revelation the domeheads gave us, might it not be prudent to keep him and his herd around for further protection in the event of an attack?"

The threehorn patriarch turned a delicate shade of prune as he digested these words. Did these fools not understand? Longnecks had been undermining him and everyone else from the very beginning! He would not allow the species that had hoodwinked his daughter into a shameful relationship to jeopardize the safety of their walls as well! Why then were the rest of the elders against him? Why were they always against him?!

He was about to voice such opinions when a loud screeching could be heard from above, betraying the presence of a flyer.

"Oh, for the love of…. not now!"

However, the rest of the herd leaders were much more curious, as a juvenile, colored in a light brown and cream, landed in the middle of their semi-circle.

"Help!" the young one said, gasping for air. "We under attack! Red Claw here in the Valley!"

It was only then that Susa recognized that the flyer in question was one of Violet's children, Petrie was his name. She should know, after all, the lad had spent more than enough his days with Ducky and Spike.

"Whoa! Slow down Petrie," his mother tried soothe him as she hopped down beside her son. "Now what's going on?"

"Red. Claw!" the young flyer emphasized with his wings. "He here in the Valley!" and he flopped on his backside to catch his breath.

That got the attention of the rest of the adults, as high pitched pandemonium ensued following Petrie's message.

"But-but how?" asked Dez the spiketail asked. "How could Red Claw breach our walls so quickly?"

"I don't know," Petrie responded, sitting up. "But me see him with me own eyes! He's here near the Western Forest and he trying to hurt Cera and Littlefoot…"

That statement brought another round of pandemonium as the adults scrambled to collect their collective thoughts amidst the chaos that had unfolded among them.

"SILENCE!"

Topps may have been a giant pain to the rest of the Valley members, but he had a surefire talent for bringing a crowd to order and it was well appreciated in times such as these. Besides that, the male threehorn had an added interest in the situation given that his daughter's name had just been mentioned alongside that of the most fearsome predator of the age.

"Now let me get this straight," he said quietly but in a tone that betrayed heavy concern. "Did I just hear that Red Claw is here in this Valley battling my daughter?"

"It's true, sir," spoke up another voice, one that everyone among the circle had not heard for years.

A pink fastrunner appeared seemingly out of nowhere, slightly bigger in height and frame than the last time she had been among them, but unmistakable nonetheless.

"Ruby?" Susa gasped. This was just one of many surprises that were popping up out of nowhere. She was barely registering them all at once.

"Yes Mrs. Duckbill," Ruby replied politely as she bowed deeply to the herd leaders as a sign of respect. "I would normally make a more formal introduction, but Petrie is right! Red Claw is here, and we must defeat him."

Kosh's pupils seemed to shrink with the overwhelming revelation that their greatest enemy was walking among their territory.

"Would not we have seen some evidence of his presence?" he asked shakily.

That question was answered immediately as a loud roar could be heard off into the distance, its ferocity quite frightening even to those who were miles away.

"My goodness! She's right!" Susa said, feeling her anxiety rising rapidly.

"I wouldn't lie about that, as lying would serve no purpose," Ruby responded, a sense of urgency entering her voice. "We must help them before it's too late!"

"Ruby, where Chomper?" Petrie cut in, eyes full of concern realizing that her arrival here surely meant that the purple biter was among them as well.

"He went to head off Red Claw. Though he must have fallen short of doing that, as it sounds like Cera and Littlefoot have already done so."

"Well, what are we waiting for?!" Violet said loudly. "I for one do not believe this a false alarm!"

"But there is the factor that an egg stealer and her companion are not…"

"Shove it, spiketail!" Topps cut across him. "My daughter is out there fighting this monster, who has breached our walls and now threatens to kill and ransack our beloved home! I don't give a damn what this fast runner eats. There's no time to waste!"

Another roar could be heard, but this time it was much louder and carried a heavy hint of malice. That got the adults moving, running as fast as they could towards the western edge of the Valley.

"Come on!" Petrie yelled. "Me and Ruby lead the way!"

"I'll notify Littlefoot's father and grandparents, you go ahead!" Susa said, running towards the north.

That caught the attention of a certain male threehorn, who only just now seemed to realize something.

"Wait a minute, did I just hear that Cera is…"

"Yeah, she with, Littlefoot," Petrie responded nervously.

Topps was about to raise an objection, but Violet sensed another outburst and cut him off before he could begin.

"Save it!" she said to him, as she flew overhead. "Set aside your prejudice one time for the sake of our kids and for everyone living in this Valley. Who's the real enemy here after all?"

He did not need telling twice, as Ruby surged past them, leading the rescue mission.

"Come on! This way!" she motioned with her feathered arm.

Threehorn, longneck, spiketail, swimmer, flyer, etc. it didn't matter. Only getting to the edge of the Western Forest in time before the unthinkable happened. Because if they didn't, there wasn't a dinosaur among them that would be able to forgive themselves.

The race against time…and Red Claw…was on.

* * *

When Littlefoot thought back to the trials of the 'Great Growing' Mr. Thicknose spoke about, fighting the evilest sharptooth in generations had not been on the top of the list.

He side stepped another potentially fatal blow from Red Claw as Cera rammed him again with her horns, causing him to roar with pain.

He and the orange threehorn shared a look, giving a mutual smirk despite the gravity of the battle they were currently locked in.

 _Then again, falling for Cera wasn't on top of the list either_

"You look bored," Littlefoot said to her.

"On the contrary," Cera said with fake affrontery, "I'm having the time of my life kicking his ass."

She turned her frill towards the monster, who now had numerous gashes along his side and more than a few on his head due to Petrie. He growled ominously, the murderous glare in his face no less potent than it had been at the beginning of the fight. But despite his injuries, Red Claw's energy seemed endless, and was due for another attack.

Littlefoot heaved an angry sigh of frustration. It appeared to be something a stalemate. Using teamwork and superior agility, they had managed to stave him off and inflict casualties on his person. Red Claw's sheer size ensured that they could evade him without too much effort. But the ferocity and frequency of his attacks barely left them a moment to compose themselves. It had been a miracle they had not suffered a scratch thus far. This was a contest of speed and wits versus strength and power.

"He doesn't quit this sharptooth."

"He's too stupid to know better," Cera said with her usual bravado, but Littlefoot knew enough by now to know her bluster. She was worried too and more so than that, he got the distinct feeling that Red Claw was certainly no fool. His gut told him that somehow the monster still remembered who they were all those years ago when they were mere younglings; the ones who had escaped him so many times. Perhaps that explained his vicious ferocity towards them.

 _Then again, this is Red Claw we're talking about. He'd probably kill anyone that looked at him funny._

Sure enough, the teenage longneck's thoughts were confirmed as Red Claw charged again, teeth bared, roaring in an almost feral manner.

"Same old attack gets you the same result," Cera boasted. "You ready, Littlefoot?"

They would employ their tag team and maneuver strategy. One of them would act as the target, stepping away from those lethal jaws before they could inflict serious damage, while the other would inflict a blow to his exposed flank. It had worked thus far and were more than prepared to execute it.

But Littlefoot noticed something different this time around; Red Claw's teeth were bared but the jaws themselves were not open. His massive skull was lowered like a battering ram and he was headed straight towards Cera, who was prepared to give another show of her proud horns, unaware of the danger.

"Cera, wait!" he called out to her.

But it was too late, as Red Claw smashed into the teenage threehorn's front, causing her to topple over into the grass and on the edge of the hill leading into the Valley below. That was all the Tyrannosaurus needed to strike. Cera was so dazed from the blow that she scarcely had any time to recover and by then it was too late. Red Claw landed on top of her and brought his jaws down on her right front leg with a sickening crunch.

Littlefoot watched in horror as his best friend screamed in pain as the monster began violently shaking his head back in forth in an effort to effectively cripple her, his clawed toes trying to rip into her soft underbelly as she struggled to pry him loose.

A fire lit inside the longneck like never before and adrenaline seemed to dictate his every move and action, his concern no longer with himself; only for the one that mattered most to him in the world.

Launching himself like a flying rock in the sky, he crashed his full body weight into Red Claw, which proved to be more than enough to send him backwards into the dirt with an almighty thud.

Knowing he had only moments to check on Cera before the crazed sharptooth struck again, Littlefoot used massive back as a support to lift her up again.

"Easy, easy…I got you Cera."

"OW! Careful, ya numbskull," she responded gritting her teeth. "D-don't worry so much, I'm fine."

Littlefoot would normally humor her outside attempts at appearing strong and unbreakable, but this was not a normal situation.

"You nearly had your leg ripped off by a bloodthirsty killer. You're anything but."

The threehorn had no answer for that, as she slowly rose from the ground and upright, however, she winced horribly as she did so.

Littlefoot noticed her leg wound was not bleeding as badly as he originally thought, but it was bent at an awkward angle as Cera struggled keep herself standing.

"Can you put any weight on it?" he asked.

"Barely," she responded between gritted teeth. "It's not broken but he definitely twisted it in some way."

At that moment, there was a mighty roar as Red Claw had also righted himself and back on his feet. There was a strange look on his sharptooth features, something almost goading and triumphant and he snorted through his nostrils as if savoring the smell of flesh that hung in the air. Blood glistened off his teeth as the implication was all too clear. He was close to victory and he knew it.

Littlefoot gulped as he shielded his body against Cera's, waving his tail threateningly, but such threats would certainly not deter the Tyrannosaurus now. Fighting for nearly two hours had left him exhausted, and without Cera to aid him he wouldn't last on his own much longer. As Red Claw prepared to charge again, it seemed that the end had come.

"Stay behind me," he said craning his neck down to the injured threehorn.

"Littlefoot…"

"You're in no condition to fight, Cera."

"You can't beat him by yourself!"

"I'll find a way to hold him off!"

Cera opened her mouth and then closed it again as she grimaced in pain, her leg almost collapsing beneath her.

"Even now, you're still an impossible dreamer," she said half mockingly, half admiringly. "You really think this is a winnable battle?"

"No, but I can buy you some time."

"To do what?! Limp away to the rescue?"

"It's better than both of us dying."

"I'm not leaving you!"

Littlefoot looked into the beautiful green orbs he'd known for so many years and saw that she meant it.

"After all we've been through, you really think I'd let you face this alone? Let you play 'lone dinosaur' and try to do it by yourself like the noble idiot you are?"

The longneck realized that despite her pain Cera was teasing him. Facing the brink of death, she had one last barb stored just for him. It was fitting in a nostalgic sense. He couldn't help but a feel a surge of emotion as he tried to play the noble idiot one last time.

"I-I don't want anything to happen to you…I lo-"

"I know, you goof," Cera finished for him softly. "But I wouldn't get very far on this leg even if I had planned on leaving you. Whatever happens, we'll face it to the end."

She gave the handsome longneck a smile, not bothering to hide how she truly felt about him any longer. She figured he was owed that much.

Littlefoot nodded.

"Then face it we shall."

His body still blocking Cera, he resumed his defensive position and just in the nick of time. Red Claw was aiming for the kill, digging his feet into the ground, jaws open, teeth shining, and stomach ready to receive the first delicious casualties of his war against the Valley.

Though the teenage longneck felt tremendous fear, he also willed himself to stay even keeled in the face of those terrifying jaws. He wouldn't give the monster the satisfaction of squirming like a coward in his final moments. Neither would Cera. For death and glory this was to be the last stand.

Red Claw growled, his body practically shaking in anticipation of the feast he knew was coming, but before he could so much as take a step towards his quarry, another roar could be heard within the Western Forest, one that caused several trees to shake.

It was enough to make both parties stop and wonder just who it was. Red Claw, of course, could guess, but the leaf eaters' hearts practically dropped at the thought of another sharptooth joining in the fray.

"Tell me that wasn't what I thought it was," Cera groaned.

 _Can't help you there_ , Littlefoot thought unpleasantly. If they weren't doomed before they certainly were now. He closed his eyes, almost wishing that whatever killer was out there would just show up rather than prolong the inevitable.

Fortunately, he didn't have to wait long. Quite suddenly, a purple blur burst through the trees and leapt through the air, landing between Red Claw and Littlefoot with thunderous force, roaring with such fierceness it was amazing the sound barrier wasn't broken as a result.

 **"Red Claw! You will leave them and the Valley alone! You have no business here!"**

The green monster was only taken aback for a moment before he laughed (as much as a sharptooth can) and began taunting the smaller biter.

 **"On the contrary, little biter. My business is merely moments from entering my stomach. And if you were any kind of real sharptooth you would aid me in devouring these fools. As I said before, living among them has made you soft."**

The purple biter snarled in response before answering.

 **"You're wrong, Red Claw. As you are with so many things. I have a greater understanding of our world because I have lived among and befriended the leaf eaters. I may consume their kinds for nourishment, but I do not relish in making them bleed. You, who kills for pleasure, who thinks himself superior because he is the biggest and strongest…that is not how the balance of the world works."**

 **"Meaningless words from a meaningless sharptooth,"** Red Claw shot back, snidely. **"I am in no mood to be lectured in foolish theories. You fail to see the opportunity the Valley presents. An endless supply of food from those who practically offer their hides to us. I will do what no sharptooth has dared to do and seize this opportunity to ensure no sap sucker ever challenges us again! It starts with these two morsels, who dare to have openly defied me for years!"**

All the while this was happening, Littlefoot and Cera could not understand a word of the conversation as to them it sounded like nothing more than roars and short growls. But as the smaller, purple sharptooth did not join Red Claw in the onslaught, it dawned on the leaf eaters that whoever this sharptooth was sought to protect them, not harm them. That could only mean one thing.

"Chomper?"

The juvenile Tyrannosaurus turned around with a small, sheepish grin.

"Hey, guys. Long time, no see."

"But, where? How? Wh-"

"I'll explain later!" Chomper said a little more impatiently. "The only thing that matters is getting you guys out of here as quickly as possible."

"Chomper, look at him!" Littlefoot cried. "He's huge! He's going to rip you apart!"

It was amazing that a half-grown Tyrannosaurus could still look so innocent as Chomper did. But such appearances rapidly dropped, as he took on a much more serious disposition, one that erased all traces of the hatchling he used to be.

"I can handle, Red Claw, Littlefoot," he said in dark, quiet tone. "I'm a sharptooth after all. This is something I'm meant to do."

Chomper turned back towards the larger adult, who still regarded him as a mere nuisance, the smaller biter's red eyes fixated on the sickly green monster with harsh intensity.

 **"You're nothing but a bloodthirsty fiend, Red Claw,"** he said, as his growls bounced off the trees. **"And when this fight is over, you'll regret ever trying to get into the Valley."**

Without needing an invitation, Chomper sprang forward, ready to defend everything he loved and cared about….to the death if he had to.

* * *

 **Well, needless to say it's ON now. Chomper defends them at great personal risk while Littlefoot needs to aid the injured Cera. Will the adults get there in time? Can Chomper do enough to maim or kill Red Claw before it's too late?**

 **Find out in the next update!**

 **~The Wasp**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello, fellow readers.**

 **You know, I had been stalling and blocked with this story for a long time before realizing that JULY was the last time I updated it. At that point, I knew I needed to get my ass into high gear and write this. I don't recommend forcing anything if the creative flow isn't there, but a lot of you have waited patiently for a long time for a resolution to this story and I owe you that much at least. So I sat down and churned this out in three days. I think it came out well but I do need to add a couple disclaimers.**

 **1) to the reviewer asking for romance between Chomper and Ruby, I'm sorry it's not happening. Can't get any more blunt than that. Doesn't work here.**

 **2) This chapter is VERY intense. I'm not giving anything away, but all I can say is don't bite my head off when you get to the end lol. I promise that whatever you read in this chapter is not the last update. But just be prepared. I had to go over it in my head a few times to make sure this is what I wanted to do, and I think it works.**

 **Anyway, thank you to all who have been patient with me. Please enjoy and review.**

 **Chapter 18. Sacrifice and Scream**

He was the greatest sharptooth among his kind and of the age. The Terrible One had been the only one to match his sheer strength, but he had been killed by mere hatchlings…no self respecting killer allowed themselves to be killed by creatures barely big enough to be considered a snack. He had vowed to do better, to do what his former rival had not and establish dominance over the lesser races of leaf eater and corral the rest of the sharpteeth to join his cause. Together, they would be unstoppable.

Alas, most were to prideful or foolish to see the beauty in his plan. Those who had tried to defy him had been eliminated. Even his once loyal servants, Thud and Screech, had decided to move on when his back was turned. He swore he would make them see, that those gifted with ferocious jaws, claws, and everything else did not have to suffer the idea that they had to compete with grass guzzlers for dominance. The Great Valley was an affront to all nature and that was why it had to be destroyed. Years of searching, probing, and attempts to break in had all been in vain…until now. Singling out the purple biter and his fastrunner companion had been a stroke of genius; they had led him right to the prize he so desired. Once in, there would be no one to stand in his way….

Which is why, in the current moment, the fury of Red Claw knew no bounds. Not only had he not expected the little biter to actually challenge him, he had not expected that the former little ones would be brave enough to stand up to his might and succeed. Logic dictated that he should merely bully them aside in favor of an easier target, but honor demanded he kill them first as an example of what happened to those who dared oppose his power. Only, those currently opposing him proved to be a tougher kill than originally anticipated.

Within the grassy hills of the Valley he sought to subjugate, the purple biter was biting, clawing, and scratching every inch of his hide.

Red Claw struck out with his own jaws but missed, as his enemy came up behind him and gave a strong bite to his hindquarters, causing him to roar with pain. He swung out with his tail, knocking him down, but the juvenile was right back on his feet, ready to charge once more.

And charge he did, striking with his jaws that barely missed one of his small arms, as he responded with a kick of his clawed feet. Chomper dodged that blow as well, and swung out with his own small claw, leaving a nasty gash on his chest. He didn't stop there, bashing into the bigger Tyrannosaurus with his head, thoroughly knocking the wind out of him.

Red Claw managed to recover, attempting another failed strike that would have decapitated his enemy had it found its target. The purple biter took a couple steps backward and began circling, while the bigger predator reciprocated.

 **"You fight well, young biter,"** Red Claw spoke in their own tongue. **"Had I known you cared so much for these fat leaf eaters, I would have doubled my efforts to slaughter them all years ago."**

Chomper did not react angrily to the goading, instead preferring to remain focused on his main objective: buying enough time for Littlefoot to assist Cera to get to safety.

 **"You call them fat, yet your own girth prevents you from killing anything bigger than a buzzard. You may be big and powerful, Red Claw, but you're also slow. That and ignorant of so much you do not care to understand."**

 **"I understand this,"** the scarred sharptooth growled menacingly. **"By the time this day is done, your lifeless corpse will decorate my victory over this abomination."**

The circling ceased as Red Claw charged forward, trying to take a large bite out of Chomper's side and deliver a critical blow. True to Chomper's word, however, the massive Tyrannosaurus lacked the quickness and agility of his younger adversary. The purple biter side-stepped the blow and sank his teeth into the monster's shoulder, causing another cry of intense fury.

Red Claw shook him off, but not before a chunk of his flesh was ripped from him, leaving a significant wound. Not enough to slow him down much, but it would serve as a constantly painful reminder of the damage this teenage sharptooth could do.

 **"I once offered you left overs as a reward for assisting my entry into this place,"** Red Claw spoke with barely contained rage. **"Consider that offer rescinded."**

 **"Like I would ever take it** ," Chomper shot back, spitting the piece of flesh he had taken onto the ground. **"The dinosaurs that live here are stronger than you'll ever be, monster. All these years of believing you can do whatever you want has made you arrogant. No matter how much death you inflict, you'll never break them."**

He barreled forward with an earth shaking roar (it did not have the same timbre of his opponent but it was no less potent) and gave another head butt into Red Claw's ribs, sending him staggering back once more. But the elder Tyrannosaurus had braced himself much more effectively this time around and instead of falling to the ground as Chomper had intended, he counterattacked. This caught the juvenile off guard and he was not quick enough to remove himself from harm's the way this time around.

Red Claw's jaws wrapped around Chomper's head, and using his sheer strength, lifted him into the air and began shaking him around like a rag doll. This went on for several seconds before he let go, sending the purple biter flying into the air, crash landing with a heavy *thud into a nearby tree. The force of his head was so strong, it caused the trunk to snap in half, falling over into a useless heap.

The monster gave something of a smirk.

 **"Everyone breaks little biter. You had the honor of being the first."**

He turned his attention back to the longneck and threehorn, who were still within striking distance and hampered by the injury he had caused to the latter.

Yes, he was the greatest sharptooth of the age and he would finish what he started on this day.

* * *

Leaf eating dinosaurs were usually not known for their speed. With the exception of swimmers, very few could run long distances for an extended period of time. But when the lives of one's children is on the line; the body can be pushed to do almost anything, and Topps was finding that out first hand. Thankfully, they had a rather speedy fastrunner to lead the way.

"We had better be getting close," the threehorn patriarch panted, his lungs burning and his legs practically cramping. But he did not slow down, on the contrary, he tried to go faster.

"We are!" Ruby said. "Red Claw's roars keep getting closer! It won't be long now!"

Dez the spiketail had already fallen a bit behind, as his massive body would not permit him to keep up for very long. Still, he kept a reasonable pace, allowing the younger and faster dinosaurs to take the lead.

"I sure hope those longnecks don't take too long to show up," Topps grumbled. "We'll need them if we want to take down this monster."

"I'm thrilled to see you have embraced the concept of unity Topps," Kosh said with a small bit of sarcasm. "The way you've spoken about longnecks lately, I would say you think they're worse than sharpteeth."

"Now wait I-"

He was interrupted by a loud screeching call that came from Violet and Petrie, who came swooping in from the opposite direction.

"Cera and Littlefoot are up ahead!" Violet called out. "Red Claw is battling with another sharptooth! We need to reach them before he does!"

It took a few seconds for the fact that there was another sharptooth in the Valley to register, but by the time it did the herd leaders were sprinting that much faster. Topps in particular was beginning to feel the weight that his actions had caused. Despite his disapproval of his daughter's cavorting with a longneck, he would never be able to forgive himself if he never had the chance to speak to her again.

 _We must reach them both…before it's too late._

The male juvenile flyer suddenly let out a loud screech of his own, quite different from the weak, cracking call that he had been using before.

"The Western Forest is coming into view!" Ruby yelled out. "We almost there!"

Whether they would make it in time was another question entirely.

* * *

"OW!"

"So it does hurt."

"I never said that."

"I'm pretty sure saying 'OW' means that something hurts, Cera."

Littlefoot was currently in the process of trying to aid the injured threehorn in getting her away from the scene of the battle but it was proving to be a difficult task. Cera could hardly put any weight on the injured forepaw and it was quite a hindrance to any plan towards safety.

"Just keep going forward, flathead. No matter how much it may sting, it's nothing compared to what Red Claw will do to us if Chomper fails and we don't get out of here in time."

Littlefoot didn't want to consider that possibility. Chomper's noble act bought them time, but there was a massive amount of guilt at leaving their sharptooth friend to fend off the monster alone. Despite his insistence, that didn't make the situation any better.

"Chomper won't fail. Just keep going and we'll be alright," he said in an attempt to remain calm. "I won't let anything happen to you."

Cera gave a humorous snort as she continued to prod along at a pace she found acceptable to move at.

"That's real comforting. You've always had a knack for words, Littlefoot but I don't know if you-"

That was the last sentence she was able to speak before Red Claw appeared from the top of the hill, his body quite bloodied and battered, but otherwise as terrifying and strong as he ever was. There was no doubting his intentions. Eyes glowed a malicious and greedy red, wasting no time in hunting down his objective. The predator's sprint had begun.

"What was that about Chomper not failing?"

Littlefoot didn't even care about being proven wrong by his cynical love interest. None of that mattered when their lives were at stake and he would keep his promise to Cera if it was the last thing he did (which at this point was a distinct possibility).

"Just get behind me."

He didn't give the threehorn much choice, shielding his body and raising his tail once more in preparing for what would likely be his last attack in this world. The thought wasn't comforting, but that's what a bond between best friends will do and it proved true especially in this case.

 _THUMP THUMP THUMP_

Red Claw's thunderous footsteps grew closer and closer as Littlefoot raised his tail in a last ditched effort to protect both himself and Cera. Fear coursed through his body, as it wasn't every day you had the world's most fearsome sharptooth bearing down on you twice in one day. But there was also a stout resoluteness within him that would not allow any abdication of this fight. There was so much more at stake than just his own life.

 _Leaders don't run_ , he thought to himself as Red Claw drew ever closer. _My dad and grandparents taught me that much_

He resolved to talk to both his longtime guardians once they got through this…if they got through this. He just needed one good strike and they could get away to the protection of the adults.

"Come on, you ugly son of a bitch!" he bellowed out.

"Littlefoot, look out!"

Cera had tried to warn him, but he had failed to notice that Red Claw was using the same move to topple him over as he did with her. His head was barreled down like a battering ram and Littlefoot's tail would not be enough to defend against it. By the time he realized that fact, time had run out.

 _WHAM_

The sharptooth's thick skull collided with Littlefoot's side, sending him into the dirt a few feet away and leaving the injured threehorn wide open for an attack.

Cera had never felt so frightened in her entire life as Red Claw rounded on her, teeth glistening with drool, stomach hungry with anticipation. In her current state, there was no way she could stand up to him and survive longer than a few seconds. All the bravado in the world wouldn't save her now. She was as good as dead.

Ignoring the searing pain in her forepaw, she dug in her heels and waved her horns in a desperate act of intimidation. Though her chances of surviving were slim, she would not let the monster have the satisfaction of seeing her scared. She would go down the threehorn way: with honor and glory.

"Give me your best shot!" she said, practically daring him to attack.

Red Claw did precisely that, knowing his only opponent was hampered and posed little to no threat to him. Even in his bloodied state, he was still far stronger and dangerous than she was to him. Wasting no time, he struck forward, jaws open this time, aiming for the vulnerable part of her neck.

Meanwhile, Littlefoot shook his head to clear his daze. The blow from Red Claw had temporarily disoriented him, but the next sight he witnessed was enough to bring him back to earth. The gigantic Tyrannosaurus was mere moments from slaughtering his best friend and it would all his fault. Images of her dead, mangled body flashed before his eyes while Red Claw laughed with a bloodied grin….

Horror stricken, what Littlefoot did next was pure instinct. He quickly picked himself off the ground and leapt forward in front of Cera in a last act to save her life…even if it meant losing his.

 _NO!_

He was so full of adrenaline that he didn't quite feel the jaws that clamped down on his back until a few seconds later. When he did, pain shot through his body like lightning, causing him to shout in agony. In back of his mind, he knew this was how his mother had gone out…a devastating wound to her back that she did not back up from…so it would be with her son.

Cera, fully expecting to die with her horns aimed at the monster's heart, had not expected Littlefoot to jump in front of her as he had been practically knocked out only moments before. She could only watch in horror as the longneck she had come to love took the killing blow that was meant for her.

Red Claw, on the other hand, was so shocked that almost immediately after chomping down on Littlefoot's back he let go, the longneck landing five feet away, breathing heavily with a gaping wound that saw blood pour profusely down his sides. In fact, both parties had been taken by such surprise, they temporarily forgot each other in favor of gazing upon the fallen teenage longneck.

When that fact finally sunk in, Cera's bottom lip began to tremble. All sound seemed to fade from her awareness, not even the running footsteps of the adults that were only yards away or the voice of her father yelling her name. The only thing that registered in her mind was that Littlefoot was hurt, maybe even fatally…he had given up his own body for her…so that she may live…

"L-Littlefoot?"

* * *

Topps knew they were close. He could see the outline of three figures getting closer and closer, one of which was obviously his daughter.

A twinge went through his stomach when the two other two came into view, one of which was the monster that had somehow gotten into the Valley, the other being Littlefoot, the infamous longneck Cera had declared she was in love with.

Somehow, he found the task of dealing with a vicious sharptooth less daunting than the potential repercussions of the relationship his daughter sought with the longneck. But he had to set that aside for now, the only thing that mattered was saving Cera from the jaws of death and getting rid of Red Claw once and for all. He would personally ensure it.

"There they are!" Violet shouted, soaring ahead to aid the two youngsters in their current fight against the Tyrannosaurus.

"Wait for me, momma!"

"Let us not be late for we will be too late!" Ruby expressed in her own odd manner.

Topps and Kosh briefly glanced at each other before pushing themselves harder to reach the fight before it got out of hand. With any luck, Susa would arrive with Bron and the rest of the longnecks and they could take down Red Claw together.

 _Come on, Topps! Don't fail her now!_ He thought to himself urgently.

Legs churning, heart pumping, and mind set on one objective, the threehorn patriarch was ready to spring into the fight head on without any hesitation. The sharptooth would feel the wrath of a full grown bull and would rue the day he ever attacked his family…he would not allow the last of his flesh and blood to die at the claws of this monster.

Then, he witnessed several things happen at once.

Though he was only fifty feet away from the battle, he saw Red Claw smash into Littlefoot with his head, clearly trying to get to Cera first. To his horror, he appeared to succeed. Cera was only a juvenile and could not stand up to the sharptooth for long and wouldn't have a hope to escape without assistance. What followed next was even more shocking to him.

Just as Red Claw prepared to deliver the killing strike, Littlefoot suddenly jumped up from the ground and interceded, absorbing the deadly jaws while having a significant part of his flesh torn from his back. The longneck he had long been so suspicious of fell to the ground in a heap and had it not been for the adrenaline, he might have stopped running altogether.

The boy had just willingly sacrificed himself for the sake of his daughter….

There was no more time to think. It was time for action. If the kids were to be saved from becoming meals, they would need to act right then and there.

"CERA!" he roared out. "I'm coming!"

For Topps Threehorn, the shocking events of the day would not stop there as a scream like nothing he had ever heard before pierced his ears.

* * *

It was loud, primal, and filled with a kind of emotional rage never witnessed in all of dinosaur lore. Cera had a knack for expressing anger quite prominently, but the sound that echoed from her vocal chords was something else entirely. She had once demonstrated to Ducky how to properly release tension when upset, but even that had not come close to her current scream, which seemed to pierce the sound barrier itself.

So powerful it was, that even Red Claw recoiled and that proved to be his undoing, for it was one of the last acts he would ever commit.

Without so much as a second thought, relying on pure, unadulterated rage and sadness, Cera charged forward, all pain in her leg forgotten. Her horns glistened in the afternoon sun and today, they were a sharptooth's worse nightmare. It was only a matter of five seconds before she reached her target, her left horn finding its mark with deadly precision.

The sickening sound of pierced flesh echoed through the air as Red Claw's lung collapsed, causing him to nearly fall over, wheezing with tremendous pain, barely able to breathe or stand up on his own two feet. Knowing the battle had cost him far too much, the green Tyrannosaurus, the Valley's greatest enemy, staggered away heading towards the Western Forest in a bid to escape and cut his losses while he still could.

For Cera, she couldn't care less about Red Claw at this point, not when Littlefoot was laying on the ground practically motionless just a few steps away.

"Littlefoot!" she cried, struggling to hold her emotions back. She ran over and saw that his eyes were still open but barely. He had a weak smile on his face.

"I told you I'd never let anything happen to you," the teenage longneck said, but Cera knew his noble attempt at chivalry betrayed the fact that he was seriously hurt.

"Stay still!"

She peered over to the gaping wound that was still bleeding on his back. No, this was not good at all. This was beyond her capacity to assist in. Littlefoot needed Mr. Thicknose or some other dinosaur with knowledge of healing.

"That wound is pretty bad," she said circling back around to him. "Can you stand up? We have to get you to the grown-ups."

"I'm not sure I'll be standing up any time soon," he replied, lifting his neck up just enough to see the wound for himself. "Red Claw's seen to that."

"Don't even think about leaving me!" Cera yelled out defiantly, tears forming in her eyes. "Dammit, Littlefoot! Why do you have to be this way?! Why do you always have to play the hero?!"

"I wasn't t-trying to be a hero," Littlefoot responded in barely more than a whisper. "Just protecting the dinosaur I love the most."

Cera lost her capacity to speak words as she could no longer hold back the tears that overwhelmed her. The old adage that threehorns never shed tears didn't apply. Not anymore. The blood of Red Claw that dripped from her horn seemed far too high of cost. Especially if it meant that she was about to lose her best friend.

A strong voice called out, followed by that of a familiar flyer.

"Cera!"

"Cera! You and Littlefoot okay!"

Petrie of course, was not aware of the grave injury their friend had received, but her father was and it was apparent that he felt the same concern alongside his first born when he reached her.

"Cera! Thank goodness you're alright!"

"Daddy!" she wailed as she embraced him. All appearances of strength were dropped. The teenage threehorn could not stop the tears that fell, and she did not bother to hide that fact from Topps.

"We need to get him help! L-Littlefoot…he's…."

"I know sweetie," Topps assured his daughter in a soft tone he reserved only for his family. "We'll get him help, I promise. And Red Claw won't get away with this."

"Forget, Red Claw!" Cera said, stomping her good foot on the ground. "Littlefoot-"

She could not continue as she continued to cry into her father's massive shoulder, who made no attempt to prevent her from doing so. He had seen the boy's sacrifice firsthand. There was absolutely no shame in his daughter's reaction.

"Littlefoot!" Petrie cried as tears began to form in his own eyes, while his mother consoled him.

"Shhh! Petrie, it's okay. We need to fly and let his father and grandparents know. They could be here at any moment…"

That moment proved to be right then and there, as Susa Duckbill along with Littlefoot's immediate family came into view- Bron, Grandpa and Grandma Longneck, Shorty, and Ali all in tow. Concern was already etched into their faces and when they saw Littlefoot laying on the ground, a deep wound in his back, that concern turned to panic.

"No," his grandmother whispered fearfully. "Littlefoot!"

"By the ancestors! Our grandson!"

Bron was speechless and Shorty was practically irate as the rest of the herd parted ways to allow the family to gather around the juvenile's prone body.

"Bro! Come on, get up!" the brachiosaurus said in a show of false bravado that poorly hid the emotion that threatened to send him into tears like his fellow teens.

"Shorty…" his father spoke somberly.

"Bron! He can't die! I won't let him! Come on, Littlefoot! I haven't even shown you the brand new way to hit pinecones with your tail!"

"Shorty, that's enough. That isn't helping."

"Then YOU tell me what I should do then!" Shorty screamed to his father., swallowing a large lump in his throat. "He's…he's the only brother I've ever had!"

Bron closed his eyes, knowing there was little to be done. He felt exactly the same way his adopted son did: helpless and angry at the inability to do more for his son. However, he also had the added wisdom to know severe injuries when he saw them. They could attempt some small remedies but with wounds such as these…well they were difficult to recover from even at Littlefoot's age. All they could do was stand by his side and hope for the best.

"Relax, Shorty. Don't be too eager for me to whoop your tail in pinecone bowling," Littlefoot said in a touching attempt at humor, but it could not reduce the solemn mood surrounding the situation. From Ruby attempting to console Petrie, the bowed head of Kosh, the silently weeping Susa, Topps's hushed whispers to his heartbroken daughter, to the elderly longnecks soft nuzzling of their grandson, there was a dark melancholy that starkly contrasted with the victory over Red Claw. That one of the Valley's brightest should suffer for it seemed a cruel twist of fate for all those witnessing.

Littlefoot breathed as deeply as he could as he felt the affections of his brother and grandparents beside him, but his senses were starting to fail him as his vision became blurry and increasingly dark. The pain from his wound was still there but it was considerably dulled, an ominous sign. He could make out the words of his dad, now watching his son fall to the same fate as his wife.

"I'm so proud of you son."

He could make out the crying and the sniffles of his friends, and one last barb from Cera.

"I'm going to tell the ancestors to kick your butt when you get there."

Littlefoot smiled, knowing full well the female threehorn did not believe in any sort of afterlife and that it was her way of coping with the situation. He appreciated it all the same. Somehow, he knew he would see her again when it was all said and done. Maybe they could go to a place where the rules of the dinosaur world didn't apply…just like he had envisioned. Together with Cera along with Petrie, Ducky, and Spike. He was sorry he wouldn't be able to say good-bye one last time to the latter two…

Darkness was enveloping him rapidly and he knew he only a few more moments to say something before he left this world, but he did not have the strength to do so. In fact, he was content to quietly slip away in peace…what was that Ali was saying to his grandparents? He couldn't make it out at this point.

Though he couldn't hear physically, he could sense a whisper entering his mind, soothing him in his final moments, the pain in his back disappearing.

 _Littlefoot...I'm always with you_

He smiled to himself.

 _Mother, I'm coming_

And with that last thought, Littlefoot knew no more.

* * *

 **Yeah...I know. This was pretty hard to write and I imagine some of you will be a little upset after reading this. I won't say anything more other than just keep an eye on the next update. Give me at least a month to get it out. Stay well, guys.**

 **~The Wasp**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay, so as I suspected, a few of you were a bit traumatized by the last chapter and the brutal cliffhanger I left you with.**

 **Fear not, for the cliffhangers are over. The worst of the violence and rawness that defined the last 2-3 chapters is also done. I'm not going to tell you what's next. Only that I hope you enjoy and that you leave a review telling me your honest thoughts on what you think.**

 **Also, before I forget. This is the second to last chapter. It's so hard to believe that this story has become as popular and successful as it has been. But I wanted to give a quick shout out and thank you to all of my readers and reviewers. Without you, this wouldn't have become what it is now.**

 **Anyway, without further ado...**

 **Chapter 19. Awakening Aftermath**

Darknes

It enveloped everything. There was nothing to counteract its encompassing nature. No sense, sight, or sound. Just quiet emptiness. Such things were usually frightening, but now…

Just peace…it seemed right somehow.

 _Littlefoot_

The voice came in softly at first.

 _Littlefoot_

Its volume began to increase but retained its gentleness…it was similar to the touch of a loved one encouraging you to wake from a night's rest to face the day.

 _Littlefoot…please get up…_

Feeling returned to his body…light radiated in front of his eyes…was this his mother calling him home to the ancestors?

"I'm coming, mother."

 _Not yet, Littlefoot._

"Mother?"

The light continued to shine brighter; it was almost blinding at this point as he turned away to avoid its gaze.

"Mother, I can't see you. Where are you?"

 _I'm right here, my child. Awaken._

Eyes fluttered open and Littlefoot was suddenly awashed in a myriad of overwhelming senses. Shapes began to come into focus- there was the bright circle, the light blue sky, the sweet, delicious smell of the vegetation he loved so much, a cool breeze that was typical of the time of plenty…and several other colorful figures he began to recognize.

"Littlefoot, wake up!"

"Ducky, saying it over and over again doesn't help."

"I'm sorry. But I'm still so worried. I am, I am."

"Mr. Thicknose said he might be out awhile. Just give it time."

"Hang on, guys! Me think he waking up!"

The longneck blinked several times as the outlines of his best friends finally became clearer- Ducky, Spike, Cera, Petrie, Ruby, Shorty, and Ali were all by his side. He wanted to ask just what on earth was going on, but the moment he tried pain erupted from his back.

"Ugh."

"Look, everyone! He's up! He is! He is!"

"Littlefoot, okay!"

A second effort finally evoked words.

"Guys? Where am I? What's…going on?"

He was immediately enveloped by his friends, causing him to experience several sensations at once: wetness on his neck (he assumed it was tears from Ducky), a tail flick on his side, and a sharp pain that originated from his back.

"OUCH!"

Flashbacks of his battle with Red Claw surged through his mind as his memory returned to him. The tail hits, the injuries, deadly jaws, near misses, leaping to take a killing blow not originally meant from him…

 _Cera_

As if on cue, an assertive voice echoed out.

"Will you pea-brains take a step back and let him breathe?! Good grief he's still hurt."

Slowly, the gang of teenagers receded back to make way for the orange threehorn, who's eyes and body language clearly betrayed her own anxiety and sense of relief. She walked up to him and gave him a soft nuzzle on his cheek.

"How ya feeing, ya big lug?" she asked in her usual manner, but a touch softer.

"Oh, you know. I've definitely been better," he replied with a lazy grin. "Mostly, I'm just wondering how I'm still alive. The last thing I remember is…"

He didn't have to say it as Cera looked down, willing herself to hold back the tears that had flowed for almost two straight days. She didn't want him to see her too emotionally vulnerable. Then she reminded herself Littlefoot was the one dinosaur she _could_ be vulnerable around and so dropped any tough girl pretenses.

"We were afraid we lost you."

Littlefoot took this in and gazed at the rest of his friends, who all nodded solemnly.

"What happened?"

It was Shorty who stepped forward now.

"It's kind of a miracle actually…"

 _Flashback*_

 _Littlefoot had officially fallen unconscious and everyone feared the worst. His grandparents were heaving heavy sobs, which only made the tragic affair worse. It was only Ruby's sensibility that saved the moment._

 _The pink fastrunner pressed her head against his large chest and stomach, straining to her any sound or feel any movement. Luckily, there was both._

 _"He's still alive," she said to the general surprise of the crowd. "I can still sense his heart and he's breathing but he's fading fast."_

 _"Is-is there anything that can be done?" Bron asked, barely holding back the lump in his own throat._

 _"Mr. Thicknose might know something-"_

 _"We don't even know where he is, Ducky," her mother said sadly. "He could be on the other side of the Valley and there isn't enough time for that."_

 _"Well we have to do SOMETHING!" came an outburst from a teenage threehorn, who left her father's side to rejoin Littlefoot's injured form. She peered over to the wound on his back and had to refrain from visibly cringing. Blood was pouring profusely from the large chunk that had been torn off, leaving an exposed mess of flesh and muscle that would challenge the stomach's of even the hardiest souls. It certainly didn't seem anything could be done despite Cera's protests._

 _She turned back towards the crowd, helpless desperation filling her mind. It was the worst thing imaginable for her: faced with a life and death situation and being forced to witness the death of someone she loved beyond measure._

 _"Please," she repeated. "There must be something."_

 _"Honey," her father tried to console her. "We'll think of a solution, I promise."_

 _Cera knew it was only a vain attempt to help her calm down, but there was no use doing so. Not while Littlefoot's life slipped away._

 _"Wounds such as those are almost impossible to heal," Kosh said shaking his head._

 _"Nonsense!" said Topps stubbornly. "We can't let that monster win! If the young one dies…"_

 _Words seemed to fail even the toughest, brashest threehorn in the Valley, and this time it was Grandpa Longneck who voiced the uncompromising reality._

 _"There are remedies for certain kinds of sickness in our world. Even certain cures for minor injuries. But this…unless there is something unheard of, I'm afraid Littlefoot won't live to see another day."_

 _The pain was so evident on his face that not even tears could fully express the anguish he and his mate were obviously feeling. Reality had a way of bringing a hard truth full circle. No one was prepared to see one of Valley's brightest expire, however, the silence that followed the elder longneck's words seemed to indicate defeat._

 _Cera slumped onto the grass and began weeping again, as did Shorty, who perhaps was crying the hardest. There was no shortage of tears as Ducky grabbed onto Spike, with Susa consoling them both. Kosh and Dez bowed their heads, while Petrie was being held by his mother._

 _There was nothing more to be done except wait for the inevitable._

 _"Wait…"_

 _Everyone turned towards Ali, who had stepped forward in the center of the group._

 _"There might be one way."_

 _Cera immediately leapt up from the ground and rushed towards the female longneck._

 _"What is it?! For the love of the ancestors, longneck, spit it out!"_

 _"Please tell us, yes, yes, yes."_

 _"There's no time to lose!"_

 _Ali immediately cautioned them._

 _"I've only seen it once. After the Old One died, our herd was attacked by a pack of fast biters and one of our members was badly wounded. At the time, we happened to be close to swampland that continued a mud pool. When we applied the mud to his wounds, it stopped the bleeding and allowed him to make a full recovery."_

 _"And you think this would work with Littlefoot too?" Shorty asked._

 _"I have no idea," Ali said. "Like I said, I've only seen it once. And it would also depend on whether or not the Valley has one of those mud bogs."_

 _Cera, Ruby, and Ducky immediately looked at each other knowingly._

 _"We do," the threehorn answered, hope returning to her as she spoke those words. "It's hard to find but I remember where it is. My stepmom uses it on occasion for relaxing baths."_

 _"Can you lead us to it?" Bron asked, a spark returning to his eyes as well._

 _"We can! We can!" said Ducky._

 _"You tell Petrie where it is, and he find it!" the young flyer said puffing out his chest._

 _"It's extremely well hidden," Ruby pointed out. "Even from the air. You're going to need a guide. Cera, Ducky, and I can lead the way. It's close to the sinking sand."_

 _Susa chimed in. "I'll gather the rest of my herd to carry it back to Littlefoot."_

 _"As will I!" Topps seconded._

 _"Us too," nodded Violet._

 _"It's settled then," said Grandma Longneck. "The young ones will lead us to this mud pool, and everyone will take turns transporting it back to this spot. Quickly now, there's no time to lose."_

 _The Valley was immediately out and about with dinosaurs going in all sorts of directions, but with one goal in mind: saving Littlefoot. Cera gestured for everyone to follow her, but suddenly Topps stepped in front of her path._

 _"Stay with the boy," he said in a tone of affection he rarely used. "The first dinosaur he should see when he wakes up is you."_

 _Cera barely had time to process this, but nevertheless took it in stride and with happiness. Could her father finally accept her and Littlefoot as a couple?_

 _She wasn't about to press that just now, settling for any small victory and above all else, ensuring he lived through this before making any celebration plans._

 _"You got it, dad."_

 _With an affirming smile, the male patriarch left to follow the rest of the group to the mud pool while Cera walked back over to Littlefoot, settling down next to him trying to provide a small degree comfort even if he wasn't conscious._

 _Only a few minutes earlier, he had been pronounced as good as dead, but something about the way her dad had spoken of him, that it was not a matter of 'if' but 'when' he would awaken once more…somehow Cera believed it with every fiber of her being. The dinosaur she had known practically her whole life, her best friend, would not die on her watch. Not today._

 _"Come on, Littlefoot," she spoke softly into the afternoon sun. "I know you can make it."_

 _She snuggled up beside his body, listening to make sure he was still breathing._

 _"I'm not going to leave you. Not now. Not ever. I'm with you forever and always."_

 _End Flashback*_

Upon the conclusion of the story, Littlefoot immediately craned his neck to get a better look at his injury. Sure enough, there was an even coating of mud that sat on top of his exposed backside. There was still a dull, throbbing pain that emanated from it, but the mud seemed to have a soothing effect on what would have otherwise been a massively agonizing wound.

"So… you're saying that the mud is the reason I'm still alive right now?" he asked, hardly daring to believe it was the reason he had cheated death.

"Pretty neat, huh?" Petrie said flapping his wings.

"More like extremely lucky," Cera corrected. "In any case, it was pretty touch and go for a while. Even Mr. Thicknose wasn't entirely sure it would work. But eventually you're breathing became stronger and you even began talking in your sleep."

Littlefoot shook his head in attempt to make sense of all the information that he was currently trying to process.

"This is all…wow…if I wasn't on the ground already, I'd have to sit down."

He turned towards his cousin, eyes full of gratitude.

"Thank you, Ali. To all of you. I haven't said it often enough lately, but you guys are the best friends a guy could have. I owe you my life."

His cousin smiled in return.

"You would have done the same for any of us. Besides, if there's anyone you need to thank it's Cera. She stayed with you the entire time and wouldn't leave your side until you woke up."

That admission emitted a furious blush from the teenage threehorn, who shot daggers at Ali, but nevertheless kept her temper.

 _It shows just how much Cera has changed_ , Littlefoot thought to himself. _Well maybe that's not the right word. She's still the same stubborn threehorn she's always been. But perhaps she's better at showing…restraint._

Affection for her rose higher, a feat he did not think possible. Cera was never one for 'feelings' so to speak and he knew how hard it would be for her to be open with the relationship that would undoubtedly follow this whole episode. He realized the rest of his friends still had no idea of the romance between them and that would have to be addressed sooner than later…but surely, they would understand? Especially after defending the Valley and defeating Red Claw…

Suddenly, a dark thought popped into his head, which broke the relative tranquility he had been feeling.

"Red Claw!" he said so quickly, that it startled the rest of his friends. In an attempt to get up, a sharp jolt of pain went through his back, causing him to wince.

"Easy there, bro," Shorty said, and he and Ali assisted their mutual family member in settling back down. "You don't need to injure yourself further over that monster. He's dead."

Littlefoot opened his mouth to argue but then closed it as the dots connected in his head.

"I suppose I wouldn't be here right now if we hadn't driven him off somehow. But dead? How did that happen?"

"Cera happened," Shorty grinned. "Stabbed him right in the chest after you went down apparently."

"Me saw it!" Petrie squawked. "Me never see Cera so angry before. And she always upset with me."

But for once, the threehorn was not boastful or proud.

"I injured him pretty badly," she said simply. "But I didn't kill him outright. Someone else did that."

"So, who did?" Ducky asked, as Spike held a look of mutual confusion.

"Me," spoke a familiar voice.

Chomper, who's appearance did not seem to be a surprise to anyone, stepped out of the shadows and towards the group. He was only a juvenile, and nowhere near the size of an adult of his kind, but he was long past his 'adorable baby sharptooth' stage of life. Despite that, his features still conveyed a warmth and sincerity that the group had known and loved since the time he had hatched right in front of them.

"Glad to see you're up, Littlefoot," he said kindly. "I had to stay in the forest, but I heard you had awoken so I figured it couldn't hurt to see how you were doing."

"Why did you have to stay within the forest in the first place?"

Ruby answered that question immediately.

"The Valley wasn't too happy when they found out Chomper had come back and we had to tell them what he did so he would not have to go back too."

Littlefoot began to protest, but the purple biter shut him down.

"It's understandable, Littlefoot. They didn't know why I was here. For all they knew I could have been right at Red Claw's side. And, well…" he shifted his head awkwardly. "Look at me. I'm not exactly small anymore. I'm large enough to be considered a threat."

"But you're not!"

"Doesn't matter. It doesn't change the fact that I have to hunt other dinosaurs in the Beyond to survive. But I would never, ever attack the Valley, not even if I was starving. And if I'm being completely honest…Red Claw getting in here was partially my fault. I had to do something."

By now, this had everyone intrigued, but it was Ali who asked the most potent question of all.

"Did you really kill him?"

There was no lie in Chomper's eyes as he gave an affirming nod.

"I did."

 _Flashback_

 _Ragged breathing and heavy footsteps symbolized just how far the once mighty predator had fallen. It wasn't supposed to end like this…he wasn't the one that was supposed to be on the brink of death…_

 _Blood continued to pour heavily from where the wretched threehorn had punctured him with her horn. There was no way to stop it until the wound had run its course. Until that time, he simply had to keep going…make it out of the Valley and find some place to recover…vengeance would come another day._

 _His lung, by now barely functioning, prevented him from going faster as he wheezed through the forest. Every breath was excruciating and every step he took more painful than the last. But he was determined to make it out of this alive. He, the mighty Red Claw, had not become the most fearsome predator of the age by giving up. No…somehow he would survive this and strike again when the time was right. The longneck, the threehorn…they all would pay for daring to stand against him._

 _A part of his psyche still couldn't believe he had been beaten by creatures he had believed almost his entire life to be inferior. The grass guzzlers did not deserve the carefree lives they carried in this place, it was an affront to nature itself. Sharpteeth such as himself were destined to rule over those underneath them._

 _So why then was he the one limping away in defeat?_

 _He decided not to dwell on the ramifications. For now, the only thing that mattered was getting away from this accursed place…yes, that would suffice. Perhaps if he himself could not bend this Valley to his will, more like minded sharpteeth (those he hadn't killed off) would…_

 _Unbeknownst to the slowly dying Tyrannosaurus, his injury had been leaving a trail of crimson in his wake, easy for even the most dimwitted simpleton to follow._

 _And someone was following him. By the time Red Claw sensed that, it was too late._

 _Something broke through the trees and rammed him to the ground. He would never again rise._

 _The dark green monster coughed as blood and bile built in his throat, his ragged breathing becoming more pronounced as he witnessed the purple sharptooth before him._

 _"So, you've come to finish me?"_

 _Chomper resisted spitting on the ground as he gazed at the dying sharptooth from a position on high. How the tables had turned._

 _"I prefer to think of it as an act of service, actually," he responded in a voice that did not bother to hide his disgust. "You've caused enough pain, Red Claw. Enough suffering."_

 _"Life IS suffering," the monster wheezed. "And the only way to change that is by turning your suffering on those who are weaker. We are the strongest living creature that has ever walked these lands…and yet you defend those fat leaf eaters over your own kind."_

 _Chomper paused, looking around the small enclosure of trees, bushes and shrubs before continuing._

 _"Those 'fat' leaf eaters as you call them are the reason I'm alive. They could have killed me the moment I hatched. Instead, they took care of me even though I was destined to consume their kinds. I don't care what I am or what I have to be, I'd give my life to protect them."_

 _Red Claw only chuckled evilly as his own bodyweight continued to crush whatever capacity for breathing he had left._

 _"Pathetic," he managed to taunt one last time. "You think these fools will honor you for your deeds? You're just as dead as I am."_

 _"Your words don't matter anymore. All your life you've sought to kill or dominate others," Chomper said, drawing closer to the form if his adversary. "Well…no longer."_

 _The green Tyrannosaurus gurgled one last threat before the inevitable._

 _"One day, you'll learn little biter-"_

 _Those proved to be his last words as Chomper's jaws snatched his neck and with a sickening twist, snapped it, officially ending the sharptooth's life._

 _Red Claw, the greatest foe the Great Valley had ever known, was dead._

 _End Flashback*_

Chomper finished his story with sheepishness lining his features and anxiousness in his posture. He did not like having to admit that he had killed another dinosaur. Even if that dinosaur was Red Claw, he had hoped he could keep that side of things outside of his friends' knowledge. Alas, it proved to be impossible.

"I'm sorry if that's unpleasant to hear," he said looking down at his claws, the reminder that he was so very different from the rest of the group especially apparent. "I'm not a killer like him. You know that. But he was responsible for so much destruction and even with that wound he was still too dangerous to be left alive. It was also…personal for me."

Littlefoot wanted to tell him not to worry and that eliminating Red Claw was nothing to be ashamed of, but Cera beat him to it.

"You don't need to apologize, Chomper," she said in her most understanding tone yet. "The fact of the matter is you didn't have to come back here just for us. But you did and because of that, we're alive right now to talk about it. Every single one of us is in your debt."

That the words were coming from the threehorn that had once wanted to get rid of him when he was just a baby meant a great deal to the juvenile biter.

"Thank you, Cera. The way you guys took care of me as a hatchling…well I'll never be out of your debt. It was the least I could do."

"There's one thing I still do not understand," pipped up Ducky. "You said you were partially responsible for letting Red Claw in? How?"

"He's being too hard on himself, for it is also hard to admit when you've made an honest mistake," replied Ruby. "Red Claw had been planning an attack on the Valley for months. His attacks on the herds were initially supposed to starve you out as he thought there would not be enough food for all of the refugees entering here. When that didn't work, he decided to use the old underground entrance Chomper and I took once to enter undetected. When we tried to prevent that from happening, the entrance collapsed giving Red Claw an open path into the Valley."

"Red Claw had also attacked my parents numerous times," Chomper added with a noted anger in his normally even voice. "He was a menace to leaf eater and sharptooth alike."

"I say death was too good for him," Shorty said darkly. "He deserved to suffer a thousand times over for what he's done."

"He did deserve worse," agreed Chomper. "Even so, I'm not a sadist and stooping to his level makes me no better than him."

"What you did was the best option," Littlefoot agreed. "Especially given the circumstances. Though I have to admit, you must have a head made of rocks to get back up that quickly after Red Claw tossed you into that tree."

Chomper laughed.

"My pop says I get it from mom."

That elicited a group chuckle. It was amazing to Littlefoot that even after all this time apart they could still chat and joke like no time had passed at all. It then dawned on him that scenes like this one had become too few and far in between as of late. Between every conflict- the controversy surrounding his dad, the threat of Red Claw, the disapproval of his relationship with Cera- there had been no time to spend with his friends.

"Guys, I have to apologize."

His companions looked at him curiously.

"What are you talking about, Littlefoot?" Ducky asked.

"Yeah, sorry for what?" Ali added.

"Well I don't see you and Shorty as often to begin with," Littlefoot conceded. "But I feel like everything has been so crazy lately that we haven't been able to do all of the things we used to. And well…a lot of that falls on me."

But there was no need for apologies and his friends made sure that he knew that right away.

"You no need to be sorry for that," said Petrie.

"Everyone's been super busy, really. It wasn't just you," Cera agreed. "I feel like we've all had problems to deal with these past couple months."

"You would not believe the fights I had with my momma, you would not," spoke Ducky with a shake of her head as Spike gave an affirming nod while proceeding to much on some grass.

"And certainly don't feel guilty about me," Chomper said with half a grin. "I wasn't even here."

"Don't know why these guys are trying to make you feel better. Everyone knows you're just an asshole," Shorty cracked before being tail whipped by Ali.

"OW! What?"

"Do I really need to remind you what an asshole YOU are?" Ali said, but she was still smiling all the same.

The banter served to lift Littlefoot's spirits even as he realized that this what he had been truly missing: his friends by his side to support him no matter what. Also, Ali taking his brother down a peg or two was certainly entertaining. Perhaps, now that peace had returned to the lands inside and out, there could be more time for these intimate moments.

"It's hard to believe he's dead. Especially after all this time."

Ruby nodded and went over to soothe her longneck friend.

"Sometimes you can believe the unbelievable," she stated in her own unique manner of speaking. "Whether things will go back to they way they were, there is no way to know."

Suddenly, upon the horizon of the hill, four familiar figures appeared and there was no mistaking them as they drew closer.

 _My dad, Grandma, Grandpa, Mr. Threehorn, and Tria._

The teenage longneck swallowed uneasily as he gave a glance towards Cera who returned it, clearly not knowing what was going on herself. All sorts of possibilities flashed through his minds: perhaps they were to be commended for their bravery? Maybe that was enough to bury any past grudges? Or where they here to yell at them once more and be humiliated in front of their friends?

"Hey, me see your family, Littlefoot."

"And Cera's as well. Yup, yup, yup. I wonder what they want."

"Probably just checking in on the golden child," Shorty snickered. He gave Littlefoot a playful smirk, but Ali was more reserved and provided him with a quick wink. Perhaps she knew more than she let on.

Soon enough, the large adults reached their location. However, they did not appear to be angry. On the contrary, they seemed a bit…unsure.

"Hello, children. I hope we find you well."

Everyone nodded in unison and gave small mutterings of contentment.

"Would it be okay to speak with our grandson for just a moment?" Grandma Longneck asked politely, but with an indication of urgency.

Shorty began to speak, but a look from his adopted father silenced him. Standing behind the elder longnecks, he gave a slight tilt with his head which left little doubt that the conversation needed to be private.

"I too would also like to speak with Littlefoot…as well as my daughter," Topps spoke in a gravelly voice, devoid of its usual harshness.

The rest of the group wasted no time in vacating the area, even Shorty did not attempt to pass off another wisecrack.

"We're going down to the falls if you want to join us later," he said simply.

"We'll be there when you're done!" shouted Ducky happily as she and the others made their way down the slope towards their desired location.

"See you, Littlefoot! See you, Cera!"

Both teens were almost a little afraid to see their friends go. After all, they were totally unprepared for whatever their guardians might have to say and given that the last conversation among them had not gone so well, they had more reason than most to feel a bit apprehensive. But Littlefoot couldn't help notice that his dad had given his in laws a funny look before they began speaking, and Tria had done the same with her husband.

 _What exactly is going on here?_

"Littlefoot," his grandfather began. "We need to talk."

"And please let us finish before you say anything. The Ancestors know we've had far too many fights as of late," added his grandmother.

The young one nodded his head in agreement.

"Well, we won't make this too long," Grandma Longneck began with a sigh. "Contrary to what you might be thinking, we aren't here to lecture you."

"Quite the opposite, actually," said Grandpa Longneck. "We're here…to apologize."

Littlefoot could hardly believe his ears. He was in such disbelief, that he and Cera couldn't but speak in unison.

"What?"

"We know this comes as a shock," Grandma Longneck continued. "Littlefoot, our job as your grandparents is to protect and guide you as you make your own journey through the Great Circle of Life. Your Grandpa and I realized that we had not been fulfilling that mission properly. We were so concerned with what we thought was best for you, that we didn't take into consideration what _you_ might want."

"Teenagers often think they know everything," Grandpa Longneck. "But quite often, older dinosaurs think the same thing without realizing it. We want you to know that whatever you choose in life, from becoming a herd leader…"

"Even to your romantic choices…"

"We support you no matter what."

Littlefoot took this in and knew that his guardians were being forthright. That was the only aspect of this situation that made it believable. But if he was totally floored, what occurred next blew them away entirely.

"That goes for me too."

Topps Threehorn looked as though it took a great deal of personal effort to say those words. They were not insincere, but that didn't make it any easier for the threehorn patriarch. Littlefoot could discern this was going against everything Mr. Threehorn believed in which made this all the more incredible.

"Littlefoot, your grandparents love you and care for you and hold your best interests' heart. Even when they seem unreasonable, they're fair. Always have been since the time I've known them."

He breathed a heavy sight, his wife indicating for him to go on.

"I owe a bigger apology. To you and Cera. For the longest time, I've let my prejudice and fear get the better of me. And I too tried to force my daughter to do things she had no interest in doing. What a fool I was."

Topps turned his attention towards his first born.

"Cera, I am truly sorry for the way I've behaved towards you. I didn't listen to you when you told me that blasted Frank was no good. I didn't listen when you told me I had nothing to fear from Littlefoot. I didn't listen when you told me I had lost my way. Well you were right all along, one of us did forget what it meant to be a threehorn…and it was me."

He shifted his massive frill towards the teenage longneck.

"Littlefoot, there is nothing I could say that could possibly excuse the hostility I've had against you, but truth be told, I've never been very friendly to begin with, have I?"

It was a rhetorical question that needed no answer. So, Topps continued.

"For years I had been fearful of what conversing with other herds would mean for my daughter. Would she retain the threehorn traditions? Would she find someone that she could depend on day in and day out after I was gone? I always believed her friendships were wrong, something I had to tolerate for the sake of peace in the Valley…I know now that it was _I_ who could not have been more wrong."

He stopped briefly, but Tria encouraged him to continue.

"Even now I have my misgivings, but…" he took a deep breath. "But anyone who would willingly sacrifice themselves for my daughter not only has my respect, but my blessing. If this is what you want Cera-"

"I do. More than anything," she quickly responded.

Her father nodded.

"Then so it shall be."

Bowing his head in respect, he stepped backwards a few paces and as he did so Tria whispered in his ear.

"Thank you, sweetie. You did a good thing today."

An affectionate nuzzle from his wife and the male threehorn was done. The threehorn couple turned to go back to its respective herd, but not before one last word from Topps.

"I know I don't need to tell you this, Littlefoot, but…take care of my little girl. And Cera, be back by supper time."

Littlefoot nodded respectively.

"Yes, sir. I will."

"Yes, daddy."

Cera couldn't scarcely believe their good fortune. Only days before, her father was declaring that she would have nothing more to do with the longneck he despised so much, he wouldn't even speak his name. Now, he had given his official blessing and there was nothing stopping them from officially becoming a couple. This was better than any small victory she thought they would receive, it was a full-blown triumph. And her heart could barely contain her happiness.

With nothing more to say, the threehorns disappeared from beyond the hill. The elderly longnecks stayed behind for a moment longer, however.

"No doubt you heard how we were able to heal your wound," his grandma stated.

"Yeah, Shorty told me the whole story."

"Yes, well, it's good that you're awake and before what was initially expected," Grandpa Longneck said. "However, Mr. Thicknose insists you continue to rest for at least a week longer. You can rejoin us tonight, but we must insist that you not exert yourself until you're fully healed."

Littlefoot recognized a truce when he saw one and was more than happy to oblige. He had just received permission from both of his guardians and Mr. Threehorn no less, to date Cera and that was more than enough.

"I will. I promise."

His Grandpa smiled widely.

"Then we will leave you to it. Come, dear. I believe our second grandson will be holding court at the Great Falls, the Ancestors only know what he's getting up to."

His grandmother gave one last cheerful luck before departing alongside her longtime mate, leaving the two teens alone.

Neither said anything for a brief moment, until Cera broke the silence.

"Wow."

"What?" he asked her.

"It's few and far between when my dad apologizes for anything. But to see him fully repentant, well that takes skill."

"Or a gigantic bite to your back," Littlefoot said with a grin.

"Please don't joke about that," Cera responded, her green eyes burning with passion. "I swear to whatever Petrie claims there is in the sky if you ever almost get yourself killed like that again…"

"You'll knock me into next week. I've heard it a hundred times now."

"And you're going to hear it every day as long as you're with me."

"Hmmm, I hope there's a reward for adhering to your demands."

"I can think of a few things."

Cera wasted no time in giving an affectionate lick on the cheek, which caused her now longneck boyfriend to give a lopsided smile.

"I'd say that's a pretty good deal," he said happily.

"I thought so," she replied softly in a voice she rarely used, but Littlefoot loved.

She snuggled up against him once more, both dinosaurs drinking in the warmth of the midday sun, enjoying each other's company without a care in the world. For the first time in what seemed like a very long time, both enjoyed a sense of harmony matched only by their mutual affection for one another.

"You know a thought just occurred to me," Littlefoot said aloud.

"What's that."

"It was something that Mr. Thicknose said to me when we first started to learn about the Time of the Great Growing. 'Tread cautiously. The dinosaur world can be a very unforgiving place.' This was right after I told him I like you."

"Are you serious?"

"Well, I more or less alluded to it. I knew right then and there that being with you wasn't going to be easy…"

"But?"

Littlefoot laughed. She really did know him so well.

"I also knew it wasn't going to stop me. For all of the rules that dinosaurs have, there wasn't a single one that could prevent me from being with you."

Cera beamed at him, her eyes radiating with happiness.

"Still got your heads stuck in the clouds, eh, longneck?"

"Like you'd have it any other way."

The threehorn giggled slightly before turning her head towards the center of the Valley, where a great deal of the herds had gathered for a drink on the beautiful early afternoon.

"It took me awhile to admit it myself," she said quietly, her gaze not quite meeting his. "That's why I tried to drive you away initially. But once I did, there was no going back. Fact of the matter is, you've been my best friend since the day we were separated from our families."

This time she did meet his eyes, despite the obvious crimson in her cheeks.

"And I can't think of a better dinosaur to end up with in life than the one who's been there since day one."

This time, it was Littlefoot's turn to give her an affectionate lick on the cheek, one which she returned with tenderness and care, as he rested his weary head on her frill. Both began to doze off, light and content in each other's company. Littlefoot especially needed the rest and having his girlfriend by his side made it that much easier. All was well.

"So, have you thought about what we're going to tell our friends once they find out we're officially together?" Littlefoot asked his beloved.

"Are you kidding? I'm going to say the whole thing was your idea."

* * *

 **Pffff...you guys really thought I was going to kill off Littlefoot? The main protagonist and hero of this whole damn franchise? I can be brutal but I'm not that brutal man. To kill off a character like that would really require an ulterior purpose and that's not what I'm going for in this story. Especially when I envisioned it over two years ago.**

 **Also, I figured it was a good time to make Topps look good. He's been the stern, unlikeable 1950's father figure this entire time and he needed a decent moment.**

 **As I said in the introduction, this is the second to last chapter guys. Next one is the epilogue. Can't tell you when it's going to be up but I'll have an update on my profile page as soon as I get a better idea.**

 **Rock on!**

 **~The Wasp**


End file.
